


dead roses

by Suavestraws



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Broken Promises, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sad Ending, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suavestraws/pseuds/Suavestraws
Summary: He never wanted to fall for Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. His former padawan. It was against the code; against everything he’d worked for. And when he started being plagued by nightmares of Anakin’s oncoming death, he panicked. He started opening doors he knew ought to be left shut. And when his mind was too wrapped up in dark confusion for him to stay.. Obi-Wan knew he had been right from the beginning… they could never work…
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. 7 years earlier

**Author's Note:**

> if we can't tell by the end of the story; i have a slight blood kink

(7 years earlier)

“No, I refuse to allow you to train this boy.”

“Master I promised Qui-Gon that I would train him. It was his dying request.”

“No, the boy is too old and you too young.”

“Master-“

“The two of you are less than seven years apart in age, it would never work.” 

Mace Windu looked over to Yoda for his opinion. The council room was empty save Mace Windu, Yoda, and young Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Yoda looked thoughtful, “Uncommon this situation is.”

“Which is why we cannot accept this ordeal because there is no good that can come of it” Windu continued. “He is not ready for an apprentice he’s barely a day out of training himself.”

Yoda merely gazed ahead. “A chance I’m willing to give to you Kenobi. A decision you must not make me regret.”

Obi-Wan and Windu looked equally shocked. Obi-wan spoke first, “Thank you master, you will not regret giving me this opportunity.” 

“You may go now” Yoda finished. Obi-wan bowed his head in respect and turned to leave the room. He could feel Windu’s eyes burning into the back of his head with disapproval. He quickly shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against the wall, his weariness finally having caught up to him. He could faintly hear Windu and Yoda continuing their conversation.

“Master Yoda I fear that decision will be deeply regretted down the road. Anakin already possesses so much emotion and anger. I fear there is nothing Obi-Wan can do. The boy is so arrogant already, he won’t like submitting. It will only cause harm to them both.”

Obi-wan bit his lip. He hadn’t thought of that. Anakin was pretty high strung. He sucked in a breath. He had to do this. He promised Qui-Gon… or that’s what he told himself…  
“Patience” Yoda countered, “enough credit you fail to give Obi-Wan. I believe he will make us proud.”

*****

Obi-wan knocked quietly on the door. A pretty handmaiden opened and gestured him into the room. He looked around and saw Anakin sitting on a chair in the corner looking very tense and stressed. Padme stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder leaning close, trying to speak words of comfort. At the sound of the door closing behind him, Anakin’s eyes quickly met Obi-Wan’s. He stood up quickly. 

“Did they accept it? Am I going to be trained?” he asked nervously. He looked almost as if he’d rather not know the answer.

Obi-wan stepped closer. He smiled, “Yes. They accepted you. And from now on I guess I am your new master.”

Anakin’s face split into a huge smile. It looked quite nice on him. From what they’ve seen he didn’t smile very often. His whole body relaxed as if a huge burden had been lifted. And I guess it had been, for if he wasn’t accepted, he had nowhere to go. His mother had died the year before and unless he wanted to go back to being a slave, he had no other options. 

“I mean no offense but is that even allowed?” Padme cut in shyly. “I mean you’re pretty young to be a master, and he a little too old. It’s just from my experience I didn’t think the jedi worked like that.”

Obi-wan sighed. He knew this was only the start of numerous questions of the like. “They normally don’t allow this sort of thing, but in my circumstances, they grudgingly allowed it. It will be a challenge though.” He said looking at Anakin.

Anakin gave him a smirk. “I’ll be the best padawan there is don’t you worry.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. Come with me. Let’s go show you your room.”


	2. he's my secret

There were some downsides to training with Obi-Wan. The first being the expectations. Anakin was expected to be exceptional at all he did. One because he was the chosen one, and the other being for Obi-Wan’s sake. Obi-Wan had accepted a great burden when taking him on as his apprentice and Anakin felt the need to help prove himself to the jedi council. Prove that they hadn’t made a mistake with either of them.

Despite his disadvantage of age, Obi-Wan had risen to great lengths. His accomplishments now included, being the youngest jedi ever knighted, youngest jedi to have a padawan, and the youngest jedi to take a seat on the jedi council. He had even been included in the top jedi of the council which included, Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Anakin was a bit overwhelmed with these big shoes to fill, but that wasn’t the thing that bothered him the most. His biggest downfall was just Obi-Wan himself. He had always felt a certain fondness for his master but as the years went on it merely grew. It was at the point when he could barely concentrate around him because he was too busy trying to repress his feelings before Obi-Wan sensed it.

This very reason was how he ended up with his back to the ground and the point of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to his throat. Obi-Wan sheathed his lightsaber and reached down to grip Anakin’s wrist and pull him up. 

Anakin got to his feet and used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat on his mouth. He moved to walk away so they could try again when Obi-Wan suddenly spoke.

“Hey, I need to ask you something.”

Anakin froze, like anyone would when hearing those words. His hand went to rest on the back of his head as he turned around to face his master.

“Uh yeah. What’s up?”

Obi-Wan took a step closer to take hold of Anakin’s full attention, even though he pretty much always had it. 

“Listen” he started off slowly, “This is not me criticizing you okay? I just don’t understand why you can’t do any of these fighting tactics with me. You always lose and I know you can do better.”

“Master I’m sorry-“

“Please wait til I’m finished.” He took a breath, “You’re going to have to come up with a good excuse…. Am I doing something wrong? Is it not interesting enough? I’m trying to understand what it is that I’m messing up.”

“Obi-Wan you’re not messing anything up. I love training under you. You’re the best master I could have asked for. I’m sorry that I make you question yourself because I swear it’s not you. I’ve just been a little distracted lately.”

“But only with me?”

Anakin froze again “What?

“You’re only distracted with me. Anakin you are the most talented jedi I know. You could easily take me down in a fight.”

“That’s not true” he muttered.

“Anakin please, I see you performing with everyone else and you’re flawless. It’s only with me that you mess up. So, break it to me… What’s wrong?”

Anakin shifted on his feet, trying to avoid his master’s piercing stare. He wished Obi-Wan hadn’t moved so close. He had enough trouble concentrating as it is. 

“It’s nothing” he whispered shaking his head. And moving to escape.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and pulled him back even closer this time. He forced Anakin to look at him. 

“Anakin I’m here to help you. We’re not going to have fun working together if we can’t trust each other. Please tell me what’s wrong, I want to help you.”

Anakin stared down at his master. They were too close; his self-control was really outdoing itself this time. They were close enough that he could just lean in and kiss him, right there. He broke eye contact and shook his head again. 

“I really have to go.” He said pulling himself loose from Obi-Wan’s grip. 

Obi-Wan watched quietly as his padawan left the room. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Anakin. He had definitely been working on his shields because Obi-Wan could barely feel his emotions anymore. He sighed and went to leave as well; He would figure out what was bothering his student sooner or later. One thing he knew about Anakin was that he could never control his emotions for very long.

*****

Obi-Wan was known for his keen ability to repress and hide emotions, Anakin on the other hand was not. Growing up with Obi-Wan as his master should have given him an advantage but he had never been able to fully control his feelings. While it was effortless for Obi-Wan, it took nearly all of Anakin’s concentration to hide himself. Which is how he repeatedly found himself on the floor, once again beaten by his master.

Anakin rubbed his temple. His head was pounding in pain with the effort. But he knew the second he let his hold slip, Obi-Wan would see right through him. God why was this so difficult? His head hurt like hell, he felt like he was going to cry. Obi-Wan offered him a hand and Anakin squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears and clenched his fist to try and ignore the pain before taking his master’s outstretched arm.

“Anakin….. we can’t keep doing this. It has been months and you’re just getting worse. Somethings wrong and you must tell me what it is.”

“I’m fine… I swear… I’m just having a bad day.” Anakin mumbled while refusing to look his master in the eyes.

“Every day? For months? Please Anakin, I Know you’ve been working on your shields. I wouldn’t normally pry but if it’s affecting you this much, you need to tell me. What are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing.” Anakin could feel his shields starting to crumble. He bit his lip sharply drawing blood. No, no this isn’t the time. He had to get out of there. His head felt like it was splitting in half. He turned to leave the room, when pain flooded through him. He stopped and bent over holding his head.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan moved quickly over to his student’s side, laying a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Anakin’s emotions dripping out slowly like a faucet. 

“Anakin stop, you’re not strong enough to hold in all your emotions like this. You’re hurting yourself. Let me help you. Just let it out please.”

Anakin grit his teeth together before spinning around and grabbing Obi-Wan roughly by the collar.

“I can’t!” he yelled; his face tight with pain as he pushed Obi-Wan into the wall. He held his position, breathing heavily before he calmed down enough to see what he was doing. He suddenly realized that he was holding his master by his throat against the wall in front of countless other jedi. Obi-Wan stared at him, his eyes full of confusion with a small hint of fear. Anakin’s eyes widened as he looked swiftly around the practice room. Everyone was staring. He let out a scared breath and quickly let Obi-Wan to the floor. 

“Oh god… I’m sorry.” He turned away and tried to calm himself. He stood extremely still, not sure what to do, until he felt a hand on his back.

Obi-Wan had straightened his robes and started pushing his padawan from the room.

“Everyone go back to your practicing.” He told the room of concerned jedi. “Nothing to be worried about. I’ve just been pushing him a bit too hard the past few days.” He nodded his head and pushed Anakin faster to the door.

Once out of the room, Obi-Wan had them move to the hallway and with a nervous look to make sure they were alone, he pushed Anakin into the bathroom and slipped in quickly behind him. He leaned his back against the door and sighed.

“Anything you’d care to share now?”

Anakin chewed at his lip. His emotions had calmed down a bit, but he still had a headache. He knew that he owed his master an answer. But he knew he could never say anything…. but god he wanted to.

“Obi-Wan I-“ he paused. “I can’t- I can’t tell you.” he moved over to his master util they were merely a foot apart. He stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes as he tried desperately to think of something to say to him. He took another step forward crowding Obi-Wan into the door.

Obi-Wan turned his head to the side, visibly uncomfortable. He could feel Anakin’s hot breath against his skin. He felt himself growing hot, and he ran his tongue along his dry lips trying to avoid his gaze. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly and moved his head so he could stare up at his padawan’s eyes. 

Anakin placed a hand on the door near Obi-Wan’s face and moved even closer so that their bodies were touching. 

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. “Anakin-“

Anakin ran a finger over Obi-Wan’s lips to quiet him. “Shhh” he murmured.

Obi-Wan ceased trying to talk, all of his instincts begging Anakin to take over.

Anakin wet his lips and moved in slowly.

Obi-Wan had his head raised and pressed against the door as Anakin leaned in. 

Anakin moved slowly, nervous, but also giving Obi-Wan the option to stop him if he wanted. When Obi-Wan didn’t attempt to resist, he moved all the way in.

Obi-Wan’s lips parted on their own as Anakin brushed against them. He felt Anakin press his lips into him and he breathed heavily into the kiss. Anakin moved softly against him, his free hand going to Obi-Wan’s back.

Anakin pulled at Obi-Wan drawing him impossibly closer. He felt his master’s hands coming to rest against his chest. He held the man tight against him. He had never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Obi-Wan. Kissing him, having him this close, it all felt so right.

Obi-Wan pressed his fingers sharply against Anakin’s chest as he felt tongue enter his mouth. Small noises escaped him as Anakin explored him. Anakin bit softly at his bottom lip and a moan slipped past Obi-Wan’s lips.

Hearing his master moan into the kiss did things to Anakin he had never felt before. He gripped him more possessively and kissed Obi-Wan harder, his feelings overflowing and spilling everywhere. 

Obi-Wan was suddenly overwhelmed with the wave of emotions. He instantly recognized them as Anakin’s. He felt so much of so many emotions. He was so distracted by the waves that he wasn’t sure as to when he had spread his legs so far apart. He gasped when he felt Anakin press roughly into him. He could feel Anakin against his crotch. His body flowed all the heat between his legs and if Anakin didn’t have him pressed against the door, he wasn’t sure if he could have stood.

He felt so right pressed against Anakin. He had never felt this way in his life, and he was drowning in the feeling. Anakin’s lips on his and their bodies sharing heat. He felt himself grow wet between his legs and his body was ready to take over. Anakin picked him up by the thighs and pressed him back against the door, his lips immediately crashing back to his. Obi-Wan moaned perfectly into the kiss, his hands pulling at Anakin’s shirt. Obi-Wan finally had his mind catch up to him. He froze, pushing against Anakin. 

Anakin stared into his face after being pushed away. Obi-Wan’s lips were still parted and his breathing heavy, but his eyes were wet with tears and clouded with fear. 

“Obi-Wan?-“

“No... no, no I can’t do this.” he bit his lip and swallowed. He could still feel Anakin pressed against his crotch. His body begged him to let go of his control. Tears began to fall down his face.

“Please….. put me down.” He whispered, ashamed that he’d ever have to say words like that.

Anakin placed him gently on the ground, too scared to say anything else. He didn’t want to know what the hell Obi-Wan was going to do to him. What he had just done was completely out of line and wrong in so many ways.

“I…. I didn’t-“

“Don’t…” Obi-Wan interrupted. He pulled in a deep breath. “I have to go.” He moved past Anakin and slipped out the bathroom door.

Anakin stared wordlessly after him. He was in so much trouble. His stomach churned and he felt like he was going to throw up. Once his master regained his composure, he was so dead. He ran his finger along his lips trying to keep the feeling of Obi-Wan off his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He held his stomach as the nauseousness came back stronger. He clenched his teeth and followed suit of his master and left the bathroom.

*****

Obi-Wan paced in the small space of his room before sinking down on the bed, head in hands. God! He should have been aware of this sooner. He should have known it would happen eventually. He couldn’t hide it from himself that he too had feelings. But nothing would ever come of them. The path forward was impossible, no matter what was felt. He’d been hiding behind this rock for years. Until Anakin’s breakdown today.

This could not be happening. He was Anakin’s master for god’s sake. He tried to make it okay by suggesting that maybe it was just a simple padawan crush, but that would never fly. Anakin was 20 now, an adult. He could make his own decisions.

Whatever the case, it didn’t matter, he couldn’t keep himself in this position with his padawan. There was too much of a risk of something of the like happening again. And he was scared he wouldn’t be able to stop himself again.

His eyes darted quickly up when he heard a small knock at the door and saw it being pushed slowly open.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said as he stepped into the room. He went to close the door behind him and then obviously thought better of it and left it part way open.

Obi-Wan straightened himself and looked up at Anakin’s figure. He stayed quiet, not really sure what to say.

“Are you okay?...” Anakin asked nervously.

Obi-Wan forced a smile and shook his head, “Yeah, yeah of course I’m okay.” he laughed softly, “Why wouldn’t I be? I mean… I mean it’s not like… like…” he trailed off as the smile slid from his face and he looked utterly miserable. “I don’t know actually…”

Anakin had a soft smile playing on his face. It wasn’t often he got his master so unorganized. He took a step closer and sank down onto the bed next to his master. “You’re trying to figure out what to do with me aren’t you?”

Obi-Wan tried not to think about how close Anakin was sitting to him, as he looked over. “I can’t risk anything happening again…” he pulled in a sigh, “You might do better with another master.”

Anakin’s mouth dropped open. “You can’t be serious?” he got to his feet and stared down at his master. “Obi-Wan after all we’ve been through together, you’re just going to toss me aside like that?”

Obi-Wan felt like he was punched in the gut. Those words were too familiar. It was exactly what he had said to Qui-Gon years earlier. “No. no, that’s not what I’m doing Anakin-“ 

“No. you can’t do that… I won’t let you. I have only a few months left of training. You can’t leave me when I’m so close.”

“I’m not leaving you, I’m trying to do what’s best fo-“

“Just stop already. Just listen to me for once-“

“I’m trying to protect you!” Obi-Wan yelled at him.

Anakin gave him an exasperated look, “Goddammit, what are you protecting me from, by leaving!?”

“I’m protecting you from me! We can’t live like this Anakin! It won’t work! I won’t put you through that!”

“Let me decide what’s good for me!”

“I’m not giving you that option.”

“Well you better g-“

“ENOUGH!” Obi-Wan rose to his feet and looked Anakin in the face. “I’m still the master here. And I-“

“Didn’t seem like it back there.” Anakin muttered under his breath. He regretted his words the second they left his mouth. He heard silence from his master, and he looked up quickly. “I didn’t mean that. Ohmygod I did not mean that.”

Obi-Wan looked like he was going to punch Anakin in the face. Instead he pulled in a long breath and regained his composure. “Get out.” He ordered calmly.

Anakin bit his lip. “Obi-Wan, I didn’t-“

“I said get out.”

Anakin nodded meekly and left the room.

Obi-Wan sank back down on the bed and sighed. This was going to be a nightmare.


	3. someone asked if i knew you

The days went by and the two somehow concurred with the fact to pretend nothing had ever happened. Obi-Wan stayed on as Anakin’s master and he became a jedi knight a few weeks later. They managed to keep everything normal, but it was horribly polite when it was just the two of them.

This all somehow led to Anakin taking a ship and abandoning his troops. He had good reason of course. Asajj Ventress had left him a voice message that went along the lines of “Your master has gotten himself in trouble and you know I’m not the helping type so if you want him to live I’d get your ass down to Raydonia asap. Maul’s there.” He wasn’t exactly sure how she had gotten his contact information, but that wasn’t his main concern.

He told Rex to hold down the fort as he had some business to attend to. Anakin wasn’t completely careless; their troops were dominating, and he knew Rex could keep it under control. Anakin sighed heavily as he flew closer to the planet. What the hell was Obi-Wan doing going after Maul. Especially since the last Anakin had heard was the council refusing Obi-Wan go after the monster.

He landed on the planet and moved quickly to his master. He could feel his presence more strongly now. Anakin located their ship easily and boarded silently, seconds before it took off.

*****

“Your master, Qui-Gon Jinn, gutted on the floor. You standing over him. How did that make you feel Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and lashed out aiming to kill. Maul blocked his heavy blows easily. 

“Your anger engulfs you Kenobi. Makes you reckless. That’s not the jedi way.. is it…”

Obi-Wan struggled not to react with the man’s words. He struck at Maul again, unable to contain his rage.

Maul took advantage of Obi-Wan’s reckless moves and twisted the lightsaber from his hands, knocking him to the ground.

Obi-Wan took a second to recover, watching his lightsaber roll away from him, before looking up at Maul in fear.

“All that hate, Kenobi... You should learn to control it. Use it. You could be more powerful than you could ever imagine.” 

Obi-Wan tried to steady his breathing as Maul pushed the red blade closer to his neck. “I won’t ever be like you.” he grunted as he pulled his head back, getting further from the blade but exposing his neck.

“Oh, but you could be. You could be better than me.” Maul mused. He pulled the man up with the force. Pulling his arms up above his head and tying them to the wall.

“I admire you Kenobi. All the tools necessary for a sith, but you give up all the potential for what? For the jedi? Tell me... what have they ever done for you? What do you get from the life...” he signaled for Savage to cover the door. Savage nodded and left to stand outside the door. Maul turned back and placed his hands on either side of Kenobi’s head. “Show me what the jedi take from you. Show me all the times your emotions got in the way… I want to see your potential… but more importantly… I want to see why…”

Obi-Wan yelled in pain as he tried to block his mind from Maul’s force. “GEt out of my head!”

Maul moved closer to him. “Don’t resist me Kenobi. Let me in. let me in to your secrets.”

Obi-Wan fought, but even with his heavy shielding abilities, he could feel himself being overcome. Maul was too strong, and he was still unbalanced from his bout of anger. He felt himself sinking into the prominent memories Maul was trying to uncover.

###

“I don’t think he’s going to make it.”

“He’s small. Way too small for this.”

“I don’t think the council would waste time on training him. He’ll never make it very far.”

Obi-Wan walked down the hallways of the temple. He might be young, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hear all the whispers around him. He sank against the wall behind one of the huge pillars. He laid his head in his hands defeated.

“Obi-Wan…”

The boy looked up to see Qui-Gon Jinn. He locked eyes with the man but didn’t say anything.

Qui-Gon sank to the floor next to him. “What’s wrong.” he asked gently

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Aw come on I know something is wrong. So why don’t you tell me.”

The boy stayed silent.

“Obi-Wan…”

”No one wants me okay!” he paused for a second. “I hear them all talking. No one thinks I’m going to stay. No one thinks I’ll be accepted.”

Qui-Gon gripped the boy’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Don’t ever listen to them Obi-Wan. Don’t ever let anyone question you, you hear me. You are not being sent away. I told you I would train you and I intend to go through with that. I don’t care what the council tells me. You deserve a chance, and I intend to make you the best warrior the jedi have ever seen.”

A small smile spread across Obi-Wan’s face. He nodded silently.

“Don’t let me down, Obi-Wan…”

###

Qui-Gon opened the door to their room and gestured for Obi-Wan to enter first. He was older now, around 16. Qui-Gon followed his padawan into the room, shutting the door gently behind them. The two were undercover on some obscure planet. 

Qui-Gon threw his stuff on the floor next to the bed and Obi-Wan followed suit. Qui-Gon dug around in his bag before pulling out a black suit. 

“Well, get your clothes ready for tomorrow. We have a long night of blending in.”

The plan was to go undercover in the huge banquet the next night and to report back if they heard anything of separatist interest. Rumors had been spreading around this planet of Separatist involvement. Qui-Gon and his padawan were sent to investigate. 

Obi-Wan pulled out his own suit and laid it next to the bed.

“It’s late. You should get to bed.” Qui-Gon told him.

“What about you?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Obi-Wan nodded and climbed into the bed. He heard his master shut the bathroom door. He shut his eyes and started drifting to sleep. 

The bathroom door creaked open and light shined through the room, jerking Obi-Wan from his light sleep. The light shut off and his eyes adjusted back to the darkness. He watched Qui-Gon approach the bed. He took off his shirt before sinking under the covers next to Obi-Wan.

“Did I wake you?” he asked softly

“No.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “You don’t have to lie to me.” he rolled over to face his student. “You don’t have to be scared of me.”

“I’m not scared of you.”

“Obi-Wan… you follow me blindly, you do everything in your power to make sure nothing you do is noticed... It’s not okay. I want you to feel safe with me.”

“I do feel safe with you.” Obi-Wan murmured. He bit his lip, and he clenched his legs tighter together. He was suddenly uncomfortable with Qui-Gon so close and in the same bed.

“That’s good.” Qui-Gon said softly as he searched Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Be vulnerable around me.”

###

Obi-Wan made his way around the ballroom and grabbed a glass from the platter a girl offered. He took a long sip before he was grabbed by yet another man, causing him to drop the glass. 

“How about a dance?”

Obi-Wan sighed, staring at his broken glass on the floor wishing he had taken a bigger sip. Before he could think of a response, he was dragged onto the floor. When he had regained his balance, he looked up to the man’s face in disgust. Then he remembered why he was there, and quickly neutralizing his face. This was only for one night. He could handle it. He forced a smile.

The smile quickly turned grimaced when a hand went around his waist. These suits were much thinner than his jedi robes. He didn’t appreciate the physical contact this job involved. “So, how do you know the host?” Obi-Wan asked trying to make conversation.

The man said nothing and went into Obi-Wan’s neck dragging his tongue across the soft skin.

Obi-Wan pulled in a sharp breath and tried to move away, but his grip was too tight. The man pulled back to look at him. “Not trying to leave me, already are we? I was thinking we take this somewhere else for the night.”

Obi-wan tried to smile. “Haha I appreciate the offer, but I really have to go.” He tried to pull away again before he was hauled back in even tighter.

“No… I don’t think you do.” The man leaned back in and bit harshly at his neck.

Obi-Wan whimpered, clutching at the man as the teeth went deeper. The bite mark stung as he felt the tongue push itself into his cuts. Tears were filling his eyes when he felt himself being pulled away.

“I’ll take it from here thank you.”

Obi-Wan was thrown into someone else’s arms and pressed close to their chest. He clung tightly to the suit coat of whoever the man was. He let out a shaky breath before looking up to see who was to have their way with him next.

Qui-Gon smiled gently down at him. “Already in trouble I see.”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. “Master…” 

The smile left Qui-Gon’s face as he examined the teeth marks. He ran his finger along the wound. “Bastard” he muttered. “Are you okay?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah… thanks.”

Qui-Gon sighed before positioning his padawan into the dancing position. He grabbed his hand and drew his other one around the smaller man’s waist. “We only have to blend in for a little bit longer. I have the information we need.”

“You do?” Obi-wan asked, trying to distract himself from his master’s hand gripping his hip. “How’d you manage that?”

“Just a little persuasion.”

“Meaning?”

Qui-Gon smiled, “I told them they would be pleasurably rewarded for their cooperation.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “You?”

His master laughed, “Of course not... I meant you.”

Obi-wan froze. “You-“

“Relaxx Obi-Wan, I’m not going to let any of them get near you. I just needed you for the persuasion.”

Obi-Wan nodded as his master held his hand up for Obi-Wan to spin under. Obi-Wan did so, obediently before being pulled back into Qui-Gon’s embrace. His face blushed red when he realized how close they had gotten.

“I found another boy somewhat fitting your description.” Qui-Gon said looking behind himself. “I do believe that’s him right there.”

Obi-Wan peered over his master’s shoulder at the boy. His eyes widened in horror as no less than 6 men approached him and knocked him out. Qui-Gon turned back to face him and Obi-Wan wiped the fear from his face and put on a smile. 

“Another successful mission.” Qui-Gon said raising his eyebrows.

“What- What are they going to do to him?” Obi-Wan asked nervously.

Qui-Gon stared down at his student, confusion spreading through his features. “Surely you’re not that dense…”

“Right…” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Oh, come on Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said kissing his forehead. “You don’t really wish that was you?”

“No! no of course not.” Obi-Wan whimpered.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. “Good… Can you handle yourself for the last few minutes?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah. Yeah I got it.”

Qui-Gon pulled his hand from Obi-Wan’s waist and turned the other direction.

###

Obi-wan trudged down the hallway to their room. He hoped whatever information his master had gotten was worth it. He pushed open the door and fell onto the bed.

His master must have gotten back already because he heard the shower running. He wasn’t sure how long he laid on the bed in his suit, but he came back to his senses when he heard the shower shut off. He sat up just in time to see his master leave the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

Qui-Gon stopped when he saw his padawan. “Glad you made it back.”

Obi-Wan nodded before turning away so his master could dress.

“You don’t have to look away Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan froze and blinked slowly. Did his master really just say what he think he said. His heart raced and he tried to keep the fear from his face. He stayed silent, hoping he hadn’t heard what he did. A warm hand clasped his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

His master still had the towel around his waist. Obi-Wan looked up to his face as Qui-Gon pulled him to his feet. 

Qui-Gon pressed him gently against the wall, before closing in on his personal space. 

Obi-Wan felt his heart pumping and felt the hot breath of his master against his neck. “Master…” he whispered

“I told you I wanted you to feel safe with me.” Qui-Gon breathed against him, leaning in and pressing hot kisses to his throat.

Obi-Wan threw his head back, exposing his neck to the older man. His hands found his master’s chest and pressed his fingers hard into his skin. A moan escaped his lips as his master ran a tongue up his throat.

Qui-Gon moved up to Obi-Wan’s lips and pressed against them gently. He coaxed him slowly, with his mouth. He ran a tongue along Obi-Wan’s lower lip, before feeling his student comply and kiss him back. 

Obi-Wan felt a hand grip his padawan braid and pull as the kiss became deeper. A hand untucked his shirt and he felt warm fingers creep up his back. He gasped with the feeling and pushed closer into Qui-Gon. His body was flooded with heat. He wanted his master. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck and kissed him harder.

Qui-Gon ripped apart Obi-Wan’s shirt and pulled it off him, breaking their kiss. Once the shirt was off, Obi-Wan pushed back into the man, needing to kiss him again. He could feel his master’s cock pushing through the thin towel and into his crotch. His whole body quivered with nervousness. He had never done this before… the jedi code forbid it… He felt Qui-Gon start working at his belt and in seconds his dress pants were on the floor with his shirt.

“Get on the bed.” Qui-Gon ordered.

Obi-Wan got onto the bed immediately. He flushed at his master seeing his naked body. Qui-Gon took a second to appreciate the view of his apprentice helpless on the bed. before pulling off the towel and lowering himself onto his padawan.

“So beautiful” Qui-Gon murmured before kissing him again.

Obi-Wan felt another rush of heat flow through his body. His master’s cock rubbed against his entrance and he groaned into the kiss. Warm hands ran up and down Obi-Wan’s body, exploring him.

He pushed up into Qui-Gon’s muscled body. He was so warm.. so strong.. so... safe…

“No one… is ever.. going to touch you like this again… okay..” Qui-Gon panted into Obi-Wan’s ear, after breaking the kiss. 

Obi-Wan nodded quickly. “Yes master...” he whispered.

“You’re mine…. spread your legs for me, baby.”

Obi-Wan breathed heavily as he spread himself apart. He stared down at his master as the man lowered himself, so his head was between his padawan’s legs.

Obi-Wan gasped when hands gripped tightly at his thighs. A groan escaped him when he felt hot lips wrap around his cock. He moaned and threw his head back roughly. Qui-Gon ran his tongue around the tip before starting to go deeper. He bobbed up and down as he let Obi-Wan fuck his throat.

Obi-Wan was a mess. He was trying to contain his sounds of pleasure as his master.. his master… was giving him a blow job. He moaned loudly as he felt his body approaching. 

“Master! Master please…”

Qui-Gon pulled off his padawan. He locked eyes with Obi-Wan, both panting. He wiped a bit of cum off his chin, before moving back up onto his student. He pressed their lips together, letting Obi-Wan taste himself on his lips.

Obi-Wan groaned into the kiss as Qui-Gon explored his mouth again. he pulled at his master’s long hair rubbed his body against his huge cock.

Qui-Gon broke the kiss and positioned himself against the boy’s entrance. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Yes master.” Obi-Wan said breathlessly. “I want you.”

“Good, that’s what I want to hear.” He pushed himself slowly into his padawan.

“Ah..” Obi-Wan groaned as Qui-Gon’s girth breached him. It hurt, but he dared not say anything.

“It’s alright baby.” Qui-Gon whispered in his ear. “I’m going to take care of you.”

A shiver ran through Obi-Wan’s entire body. He felt his himself growing wetter as he accommodated his master’s size. the cock pushed deeper inside him and he moaned softly, biting his lip.

“Don’t hide it from me Obi-Wan... I want to hear all your pathetic whimpers and moans…” Qui-Gon started his pace slowly. He moved in and out of the smaller body.

Obi-Wan’s moans fell fast from his lips as he clung to his master, pulling at his hair and digging his fingers into his back. “Please.. Master.. I-“

“Shh” Qui-Gon said, silencing him with his lips sucking the words from him. “Not yet baby, you gotta hold on longer.. for me baby.”

A whimper escaped Obi-Wan as he nodded to his master, who hadn’t lessened his pace. 

“Good boy..” Qui-gon whispered kissing him softly. He started thrusting at a quicker pace. The heat of his padawan felt too good around his cock. He moaned into Obi-Wan’s mouth, his balls pushing into Obi-Wan’s ass. “Such a good boy...”

Obi-Wan squirmed and whimpered as he tried to hold himself back. His body was so overstimulated, and amidst the pain, his master felt so good inside of him. He moaned with every thrust, meeting his master in the middle. His legs trembled uncontrollably. He couldn’t hold back for much longer. 

“Master…”

“Beg for it Obi-Wan..” he panted “I want to hear you beg.”

Obi-Wan whimpered softly. “Master… please... please.. let me cum.. god let me cum.. master please.. please… agh..”

Qui-gon grunted as he pushed in deeper. Obi-wans pitiful pleas were pushing him to the edge. He wasn’t lasting much longer. “Cum for me Obi-Wan.. cum for your master..” He groaned as he heard Obi-wan’s desperate whimpers as he came against Qui-gon’s chest. The heat against his body, was it for him and he pushed as deep as he could in his student. “aghh, I’m cumming baby.. deep inside you baby.”

Obi-wan gasped as he felt his body filling with the hot cum of his master. He could feel the heat being pumped inside him, just beneath his stomach. He groaned with the feeling. Qui-Gon fell against his chest panting.

Obi-Wan tangled his hands in his master’s hair. He pulled gently as he felt the liquid flowing into him.

Qui-Gon took a moment before pulling his dick out of Obi-Wan’s body. Hot cum flowed from the open hole along with his blood. Obi-Wan moaned in discomfort as he felt the liquid dripping from his body. He squirmed against his master, whimpering softly.

Qui-Gon rolled over next to Obi-wan and drew a gentle arm around his padawans chest, pulling him close. Obi-wan pressed his face into his master’s warm chest, making small, pleasured noises. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms tighter around his padawan. “That was amazing Obi-Wan. So beautiful.. so good for me...”

Obi-wan made a wrecked noise and pushed his face deeper into Qui-Gon’s chest as his master held him. Qui-Gon smiled and pulled the covers up over them. 

“Do you feel safe with me Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan nodded gently against his chest, pushing back the small sense of shame. “I always felt safe with you.”


	4. and a million memories flashed through my mind

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how exactly to act around his master anymore. He didn’t know what the hell to categorize what had happened. They were back at the jedi temple now. But after the first time, they had continued fucking the last week of their stay. Back at the temple, he felt so dirty... disobedient.

Qui-Gon had been sent on a mission immediately after their return, so Obi-Wan had been by himself for the following weeks.

He entered the room of their shared quarters late one night, and his master was there to greet him.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon murmured, wrapping him in his arms and kissing his lips softly.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise when his master broke the kiss. “Master… you’re back..”

Qui-Gon nodded, still holding him securely. “I missed you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan let himself be held by the older man before pulling away. “It’s late, I think I’ll turn in for the night.” He started to go around his master before he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back.

“You don’t want to stay with me tonight?” Qui-Gon asked him

Obi-Wan flinched, “I just- I have to be up early tomorrow. I promised Vos I’d practice with him.” he looked down at his feet. He hadn’t realized how easy lying came to him.

“I’m sure he won’t mind if you’re a little late.” Qui-Gon murmured pulling the boy close to him. 

Obi-Wan tried to push away his discomfort as his master led him to the bed. Why was he so uneasy? This was the same as any other time. Except this time was in the jedi temple.

Obi-Wan made no protests as Qui-Gon undressed him and then himself. He let himself be kissed by the man and felt his cock rubbing between his bare legs. 

Qui-Gon sat on the bed, pulling Obi-Wan with him. “Get on top of me.” he ordered

Obi-Wan obediently climbed on top and straddled his master, letting the man kiss him again. He could feel his body heating up. The man’s big cock pressed against his entrance leaking precum on him. The feeling was too much. Obi-Wan pressed himself against his master and pushed himself harder into the kiss, wrapping his hands in his master’s hair.

Qui-Gon kissed him messily, saliva leaking past their lips. He broke the kiss suddenly and flipped Obi-Wan to his back on the bed. 

Obi-Wan gasped with his change of position. His legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Qui-Gon gripped his thighs, letting Obi-Wan’s legs rest on his arms. He was completely spread open, ready for his master.

Qui-Gon positioned his cock and sheathed himself easily inside Obi-Wan’s body.

Obi-Wan grunted quietly in pain as his body was breached. Each time it got easier, but the pain never truly went away. 

Qui-Gon started at a steady pace, fucking his student into the bed. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do with his hands and ended up gripping the sheets tightly with his fists. He moaned when he felt his master already quicken the pace. 

Qui-Gon leaned down and pressed a kiss to his apprentice. Obi-Wan received it obediently allowing his mouth to be explored by his master. When he pulled away, their shared saliva kept them connected before breaking and dripping down Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Qui-Gon slammed himself roughly inside his apprentice, his balls hitting his ass with every stroke. Obi-Wan knew his master must be close at this point. 

Qui-Gon made one final thrust into him before spilling inside his womb.

Obi-Wan gasped with the sensation of the heat entering his body. He bit hard against his lip. Why did it feel so shameful all of a sudden?

Qui-Gon pulled out of Obi-Wan’s body, allowing the fluids to start leaking from him. Before Obi-Wan could even move, Qui-Gon flipped him again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and did as he was told.

Qui-Gon settled behind him and reentered his body.

Obi-Wan moaned loudly, with the intrusion. 

“Ugh you feel so good, Obi-Wan.” His master moaned behind him

Obi-Wan whimpered with him as new parts of his body were being hit. “agh master.” he pleaded.

Qui-Gon ignored him and quickened his pace even further, making the bed shake with the force of his thrusts. 

Moans escaped past Obi-Wan’s lips with every deep thrust inside him.

Qui-Gon leaned over him, grabbing his hand and pressing it against his stomach. “Do you feel me?” he whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear. “Feel my cock buried inside you, pumping you with my seed.” 

Obi-Wan cried out, in response, the feeling too much for him.

“You are mine, Obi-Wan.” His master gasped into his ear. “You always will be…” he thrust himself in a few more times before emptying his load once again in his padawan.

Obi-Wan moaned pathetically. “So deep..” he whimpered. “Agh there’s so much…”

Qui-Gon pulled out and his padawan collapsed against the bed. Cum ran from his body at a steady rate, but he didn’t care. He was too exhausted to think.

Qui-Gon rolled into bed next to him, wrapping his padawan in his arms. “So good for me” he whispered.

Obi-Wan ignored him and allowed himself to be coddled before he fell into a restless sleep.

###

Of course, their escape ship had to be broken. Their luck was always anything but good. Obi-Wan looked up expectantly at his master. Qui-Gon always knew what to do.

“We need to land the ship!” he told the captain. “We can’t keep it afloat for much longer!” he turned to his padawan, “Obi-Wan, check the nearby planets and find the nearest one for us to land on.”

Obi-Wan nodded and quickly moved to the screens.

“Send the droids out!” the captain yelled back at them. Qui-Gon slammed a button and the droids made their way out.

“Obi-Wan-”

“I’ve got it master. Tatooine. It’s the closest and controlled by the Hutts. Right here.” he pointed to the planet on the screen as his master leaned over his shoulder to see.

"Alright, looks good.. Captain! I got you a planet!” Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan and made his way over to the captain.

###

Once they had landed, Obi-Wan made his way straight to the wiring to try and see what was wrong. He was surprised that they had somehow landed the ship in one piece.

“It’s the hyperdrive, master.” Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon as he entered the room. He pulled himself out from under the wiring. “It’s damaged beyond repair. We’re going to need new parts.”

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “This wasn’t in the plan.”

Obi-Wan stayed silent.

“Well, I guess I’ll break the news… Captain!”

“Yes sir.” The captain said, entering the room.

“My padawan says your hyperdrive is damaged and needs new parts. I’m going to go into town and see if I can get us new parts.”

“Alright sounds good to me.” the captain said.

Qui-Gon made his way out of the ship, and Obi-Wan followed to see his master off.

“Qui-Gon!”

Qui-Gon turned to face the voice.

“The queen wants you to take her handmaiden with you.”

He threw up his hands. “Oh, come on now, this is no place for a girl.”

“She wishes to see the people here. She’s going. Final decision.”

Qui-Gon let out an exasperated sigh. “This is ridiculous. Obi-Wan let’s go.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. “Master I- I thought I’d stay back and repair the damage to the ship as best I can.”

“No, you’re coming with me. Now let’s go.”

“Master-“ He looked awkwardly around. “I’m the only one who even knows what they’re doing repairing this kind of stuff.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed in anger and when he spoke his voice was low. “Obi-Wan, I won’t ask you again. Now!”

Obi-Wan flushed and stepped out the ship after his master.

Qui-Gon glared at him before turning around and leading the way.

###

“To stay in the house of a boy we hardly know, Master that’s hardly wise.”

“You’ve been getting a little too outspoken recently, my padawan. Follow my lead.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. There were a few many things he’d like to retort back at his master, but he held his tongue and followed him into the house.

The boy, Anakin, led them inside and then called for his mom. His mother was a pretty woman, dark hair, and dark eyes. She welcomed them generously and went about deciding their sleeping conditions.

“Padme is it?” she asked the girl. She nodded and Anakin’s mom smiled at her. “If it’s alright, you can stay with me tonight. And..” she looked up at Obi-Wan and his master. “Um. I have an extra bed, but I think it will only fit one of you.”

“We’ll manage” Qui-Gon interrupted. “We’ve made do with many tight living quarters.” He looked down to Obi-Wan to back him up, but Obi-Wan was staring heavily at the floor.

“Well, alright... I’ll show it to you.”

Upon entering the room, Qui-Gon fell quickly onto the bed and after laying a few moments, he looked over to Obi-Wan. “Aren’t you coming?”

Obi-Wan said nothing and made his way over to the bed. He paused before speaking. “Master… why did you make me come here? I could have been of much more use on the ship.”

Qui-Gon rolled over on the bed and sat up facing him. “That wouldn’t be of any use to me though now would it.”

Obi-Wan stared in silence.

“Ah come on Obi-Wan don’t be like that. Come to bed with me.”

Obi-Wan gently lowered himself down onto the sheets. Qui-Gon’s arms enveloped him and pulled him down to the bed. He felt a kiss being pressed to his head, but he didn’t respond.

Obi-Wan tried to shut off his master next to him, but it was impossible. Qui-Gon turned him around, and kissed his lips, drawing his tongue around in his mouth. Obi-Wan allowed it, cuz there was nothing really, he could do about it. He forced himself to dispose his feelings and just let it happen. That was until he felt his master sliding a hand down his robes. 

“Master!” he grabbed the man’s wrist and pushed it away. “Stop, please. Not here.”

Qui-Gon stared at his padawan and Obi-Wan’s face flushed with fear. He had never refused his master before. “I didn’t- I just- didn’t think here was… right…” he trailed of cautiously, as he gently let go of his master’s wrist. He waited in fear for the man’s response.

After a long few seconds of silence, Qui-Gon finally spoke. “No.. you’re right. Here is probably not the best place.” he gestures expectantly to his padawan.

Obi-Wan swallowed nervously and didn’t move.

“Obi-Wan?”

He jerked from his position and cautiously laid back against Qui-Gon. The arms went back around his chest. Obi-Wan swallowed back his emotions and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

###

“He deserves to be trained.”

“You believe him to be the chosen one?” Mace Windu questioned.

“I know he’s the chosen one. You have let him be trained.” Qui-Gon said back.

Obi-Wan stood by the doors of the council room his arms crossed, Anakin by his side. Qui-Gon was in the center of the room pleading his case.

“If he is who you say, training him will-“

“I’LL train him. I will teach him everything I know, I will make sure, he brings balance to the force. I promise. I swear on the force.”

The room was silent for a bit. Obi-Wan looked up from the floor in shock. Anakin glanced over in confusion.

“Obi-Wan” Anakin whispered “What’s-“

“A padawan, you already have.” Yoda countered, looking at Obi-Wan, “Two, you cannot have.”

“Obi-Wan has learned all he needs to know. There is very little left I can teach him.” Qui-Gon looked over at his student expectantly.

Obi-Wan blinked quickly and took a step forward, avoiding his master’s gaze. “I am ready for the trials, masters.” He said faking his confidence.

The masters exchanged looks. 

“We’ll take a short break and meet back in 20 minutes.” Windu said. 

Qui-Gon bowed respectfully, then leading Anakin and Obi-Wan from the room, so the masters could discuss. Once outside the room, he turned to his student.

“What the hell was that? You couldn’t have tried even a little to be more convincing? You act like I’ve never taught you a damn thing! Are you trying to get Anakin kicked out?”

Obi-Wan looked up at him in sheer shock. “Are you fuc-“ he forced himself to stop. “Can I talk to you?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“We are talking.”

“In private…” he said, his voice shaking as he looked to Anakin.

Qui-Gon gave an exasperated sigh and dragged his student to the nearest one-man bathroom. The door shut behind them

“Now what…”

“’Now what?’” Obi-Wan asked still staring at his master incredulously. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Obi-Wan.”

“You used me.”

Qui-Gon paused. “What?…”

Obi-Wan took a second to control his temper. “You know what I mean. And now you’re just going to drop me, like nothing happened? Is that how this is going to end?”

“…Obi-Wan it’s normal to be feeling a little jealous of me getting a new padawan, but you-“

“Jealous!? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“I get you’re upset-“

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

In seconds, Qui-Gon had his hands to the smaller man’s collar, shoving him against the wall. “I don’t like this new arrogance in you Obi-Wan. This disobedience… I suggest you rid yourself of it immediately… before I do something I regret..” He let go of the collar and dropped Obi-Wan to the dirty floor.

“Bastard.” Obi-Wan muttered getting to his feet before getting slapped in the face and pushed back down.

“DON’T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME, BOY!”

Obi-Wan held a hand to his stinging cheek. “You can’t just leave me master.. not after what you did..” he climbed to feet to reface his master.

Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow. “And what exactly did I do?”

“YOU FUCKING-…. you fuck me… for years… and you’re just going to pretend it never happened?”

“I’ve never pretended it didn’t happen, but we don’t normally talk about it in public.”

“And so, what- are you ever going to touch me again? are you leaving me alone? Is Anakin going to be the new subject of your twisted affections?”

“Why does it matter? And even if it did,” he placed a hand on his student’s cheek and pulled him close. “You’ll always be my favorite.

Obi-Wan pulled away, with tears in his eyes. “How did I never see it before? Why did I not see through you? All you did to me.”

Qui-Gon paused “I never raped you Obi-Wan.”

“YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE!” tears started running down his face. “I was 16 Master. I was 16! Why’d you take advantage of me like that…” he choked back more tears. “I thought you loved me…”

He reached for Obi-Wan’s face again. “I did love you, baby, I-“

“NO… you didn’t.” he said pushing away his master’s affections. “It was just my body.”

“Obi-Wan, listen to me.”

He shook his head. “Get away from me.”

“Obi-Wan… baby…”

He jerked sharply, fury filling his eyes. “Don’t you dare call me that.”

“Agh this is getting absurd, just listen-“

“You won’t touch the boy… Anakin.. promise me you won’t touch him…” He met his master’s eyes. “Please.. don’t do to him what you did to me.”

Qui-Gon searched his padawan’s eyes. “Obi-Wan… I never realized how much I was hurting you…” he reached over to clasp Obi-Wan’s shoulder and this time he didn’t pull away. “Why did you never tell me?”

“I couldn’t… I was scared…” Obi-Wan broke down even more.

His eyes flickered as he pulled Obi-wan closer. 

“No!.. Anakin..” He spun around. “Promise me!”

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. “Aha, Obi-Wan-“

“If I ever see or find out that you did anything to him… I will go to the council.. I’ll tell them everything.”

Qui-Gon took a threatening step closer. “You can’t do that baby.” He grasped his chin again and made him look at him. “I love you... but I will not take the fall for you...” he cocked his head in sympathy, “Obi-wan you’re smart. You know they’ll believe me over you...”

“Master please.” He could barely see; the tears were coming so fast. “Not Anakin…” 

“…I’ll leave him alone.. for your sake Obi-Wan..” he looked at his padawan his eyes clouded with concern.

Obi-Wan nodded, rocking back and forth uncertainly before falling into his master’s arms. He sobbed desperately into his master’s chest. He hated himself, but Qui-Gon was all he had. All the time he spent with his master had kept him from ever keeping a steady friendship with anyone. 

Qui-Gon held him tight, stroking his hair. “Shh it’s going to be alright…” he kissed his hair softly. “You’re safe with me…” he smiled into his padawn’s hair. This is why he loved the boy. So headstrong, but hidden beneath his soft demeaner.. yet he always came back to his submission. There was nowhere else for him to go.

###

Obi-wan shoved Anakin into the bathroom and followed him in.

No. no no no. he was done, letting Maul control him. He pulled together every mind exercise in the book, trying desperately to block him out. Come on, this must work. He watched Anakin get closer to him. NO, STOP…

Anakin pressed his lips against his and kissed him.


	5. i'd rather drown in your shadows

“Well well, you certainly do get around Kenobi.”

Obi-wan shook his head trying to regain his senses. He looked around and remembered where he was. Maul’s ship.

“I never thought you were the type. Always so uptight about the rules and orders… but no.. Master and student… twice, no less.”

“Go to hell.” 

“Already been… when you cut me in half..” he circled Obi-Wan’s figure, “Quite the power you had as a padawan to defeat me. What has happened to it?” he said, gripping the jedi’s chin. “Buried inside you? Too scared to let out that power for fear of what’d happen? Or… worried you’d come to like it..?”

“Get out of my head..”

“Oh come on Kenobi, you’ve had a taste of the dark side. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it...”

Obi-wan shook his head. “I’m a jedi…”

Maul took a step even closer to the man, their chests pressing against each other. He stroked the side of the jedi’s face. “Shh…” he whispered, pushing back strands of red hair. “Don’t deny yourself..”

Obi-Wan’s breathing sped up. “Don’t.. touch me…” he whispered trying to pull away.

“You’ve already given yourself away.. what’s one more person..” he tore open Obi-Wan’s robes, pulling a gasp from the jedi. The sith ran his sharp nails down the master’s muscled chest. 

Obi-Wan tried to steady his breath as he pressed himself into the wall trying to create distance to no avail.

The nails made it to his waistband and paused. Maul looked up to the jedi, a smile on his face.

“Please..” Obi-Wan whispered

Maul dropped his hand and pulled Obi-Wan in by his hair, pressing his lips to the jedi.

Obi-Wan whimpered in fear as his mouth was devoured by the hot lips of the sith. 

Maul kissed him rough, bruising his chapped lips and running his tongue over the cuts. He pulled back, for a second, wanting to see the jedi master gasp for breath, before going right back in, dominating the man. His hands roamed all of the man’s body. going from his red hair, to his back, to his ass, to his thighs…”

Tears made their way from Obi-Wan’s eyes as the sith claimed him. He was helpless to the man.

Maul smiled into the kiss. He thrived on the fearful whimpers the powerful jedi master was giving him. He gripped the man’s ass, causing a whine, before biting down hard on his lip.

“GET OFF OF HIM!”

Maul ducked at the last possible second before a blue lightsaber sailed over his head, inches from Obi-Wan’s face.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan panted in relief.

Maul yelled in rage. Igniting his lightsaber and taking a swing at the newcomer. Anakin blocked his blows and used the force to throw him to the other side of the room. With Maul out of commission for a few precious seconds, Anakin ran to his master.

“Hold still.” He ordered, cutting the chains with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan fell heavily into his former student’s arms. Anakin held him for a second before he quickly righted himself. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

“We’ll talk later.” Anakin said gruffly, anger flashing in his eyes. He tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber before turning back to Maul. “Go get the escape pod!” he ordered, blocking another of Maul’s attacks.

“Anakin we have to stay and-“

“We can’t hold them both off!” he yelled struggling to hold Maul’s blade away from his neck. His eyes darted to the monster’s brother that had just come to enter the fight. “Go!”

Obi-Wan obeyed and fled to the escape pods. He started working at the controls, readying it for takeoff. “Anakin!” 

Anakin put forth a burst of strength knocking Maul off him. He ducked under Savage’s blows and ran to the pod. He threw himself into the space and Obi-Wan promptly shut the door behind him and turned quickly to eject.

The escape pod just barely took off in time. Maul and his brother were just about to make it through the door. Now they were cowering behind the wall trying to avoid the cold air of space.

In the moments of silence that followed, Obi-Wan slowly turned to face his padawan. Anakin was getting to his feet, rubbing his head.

He took one look at his master before pushing him roughly onto the controls of the escape pod and towering over him. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?”

“What are you talking about!? Get off me!”

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan’s attempts to get him off, and shoved him back, holding him down. “You went after Maul!”

“Yes!” he yelled, giving up on Anakin. “Yes, I did! What’s your problem!?”

Anakin’s eyes glowed in rage, “What’s my problem!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” he shook the man beneath him. “Now correct me if I’m fucking wrong, but last I heard, the council had strictly forbidden you from having anything to do with going after him!”

“I couldn’t just let him get away!”

“Yes, you could! What the hell did you think you would accomplish!? You know he has a brother now!”

Obi-Wan shifted beneath his former student. He pulled in a sharp breath. His body was slowly sliding down the slant of the controls and onto Anakin’s knee. 

“Anakin..” he looked down at the controls then nervously back at the man in front of him. “We should probably…”

“Oh, give it a break” Anakin cut in, moving Obi-Wan even more, “It’s an escape pod. Half the buttons don’t do anything after takeoff.”

Obi-Wan shut his mouth, trying to ignore the fact that he was practically straddling Anakin’s thigh at this point.

Anakin pulled in a breath. He had calmed himself a bit. “Why did you go after him Obi-Wan?... You don’t normally ignore the council.”

Obi-Wan blinked, looking away from his student. “He was killing them.” He whispered. “All those innocent people… he said if I didn’t come alone, he would kill them all… I refuse to let people die for me…”

“Obi-Wan-“

“The council ignored them, Anakin.” He said, looking back up at his former student. “They didn’t lift a finger to help.. I was outvoted in every option… this isn’t how we should operate. We’re supposed to help people...”

Anakin sighed, “The jedi aren’t perfect, Obi-Wan… you know by now that I don’t agree with many of their principles.. but it’s the best we got.. the war’s got to be won somehow…”

“I know… but if this is how we’re running things, a lot of people are going to die.”

“No matter how much you disagree with the methods, the council was right in this instance.”

Obi-Wan glared at him. “Why would you say that? I ‘m not letting innocent lives be taken, and I accomplished that. When I got there, he let the rest go like he promised.”

Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Of course he did! Few useless people in exchange for the jedi that he hates the most. Anyone’d take that deal!”

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

Anakin shoved his master back against the controls, and leaned over even further, getting in his face. “He.. was going to rape you…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes clouded and his mouth twitched. “I don’t-“

“If I hadn’t shown up… I have nightmares about what could have followed..”

“Anakin…”

“There’s not a day that goes by, I’m not terrified that all your control is going to fly out the window, and you’re going to get yourself raped and killed..”

“Anakin, I’m not-“

“I’m never letting that happen.. You-…” he trailed off, his eyes drifting to Obi-Wan’s chest, which was still open and bare, from Maul’s use.

Obi-Wan saw the change in focus in Anakin’s eyes. He swallowed nervously as Anakin’s gaze fell down his body, coming to rest at his waistband. He was hyperaware of the growing heat between his legs, against Anakin’s thigh.

Anakin wet his lips as his eyes froze on the man’s skin. He suddenly jerked away from the jedi, shaking his head, and breathing heavy.

The pressure between Obi-Wan’s legs was instantly gone. He let out a long breath he’d been holding.

Anakin blinked a few times, trying to calm himself before, looking back to his master.

Obi-Wan slowly pushed himself off the controls panel, staring nervously at the other man.

“Sorry…” Anakin muttered

Obi-Wan nodded, not knowing what else to say. He flinched when a ringing filled the air.

Anakin looked almost too excited to do something other than awkwardly stand there. He reached for his comm, putting it quickly to his mouth. “Skywalker here.”

“Skywalker, where are you?”

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably when he recognized the voice of Mace Windu.

“Uh...” Anakin looked around, taking in his surroundings, “I’m going to take a guess and say you probably don’t want to know..”

“Is Obi-Wan with you?"

He looked over at his master. “…yeah”

There were a few moments of silence before they received another transmission. “You two better have good explanations for yourselves when you get back.” Then the comm shut off.

Anakin lowered the device, making eye contact with Obi-Wan. “Well this probably isn’t going to be enjoyable.”

*****

“Rex is beyond capable. He can handle himself and lead the battalion just as well as I can. I don’t-“

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you abandoned your troops without so much as a heads up to anyone.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center of the council circle, waiting for the council’s judgement on their latest actions. Anakin was arguing his cause like he always felt the need to.

“I didn’t feel the need to alert anyone because it plays out the same as if I were there. And look.” He said raising his hand. “My troops had the victory.”

“It’s not about the outcome of your choice. You should have been there.”

Anakin crossed his arms. “I saw the need to leave my post and I did. I wouldn’t make any different choice.”

“None of this would have happened, if you,” Windu said looking over to Obi-Wan, “had just listened to us and hadn’t gone after Maul.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head. “I recognize my mistake and I apologize.”

Anakin looked over in disbelief. 

If Windu was surprised at Obi-Wan’s lack of fight, he didn’t show it. He turned back to Anakin. “Don’t let it happen again. I don’t care how many people are in danger. Alert us and we’ll figure it out.”

“You were halfway across the galaxy. I was the only one nearby to do anything.”

“Skywalker-“

“If my master’s in danger, I’m going to help him.”

Windu raised his eyebrows, as did several others in the council.

“Anakin leave it.” Obi-Wan whispered grabbing his shoulder.

Anakin shook him off. “The lack of mercy this council runs on is unacceptable. If we’re going to help people, we should at least be able to help our own. And I know you won’t admit it, but you need him.” he said jerking his head in Obi-Wan’s direction. “He’s one of the best you got, and you’re all too proud to acknowledge it and that you’re glad I saved him.”

“Anakin go.” 

Anakin turned to his master. “Obi-Wan-“

“Go.” He said pointing to the door.

Anakin sighed angrily, looking around the room before he left.

When the door shut behind him, Obi-Wan turned to the council with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry for Anakin’s words. I’ll talk to him. It won’t happen again.”

“Anakin Skywalker is no longer your concern, Obi-Wan. He’s not your student anymore.”

Obi-Wan blinked in embarrassment. “Right... sorry.”

“No matter. Take your seat among us. We have more to discuss. One of them happening to be of Anakin Skywalker.”

*****

After the meeting, Obi-Wan exited and intended to head back to his room. He glimpsed Anakin leaning against one of the pillars. 

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin called as he made his way over. “I was waiting for you.”

“Mm I’m heading back to the room.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“You don’t have-“

“Why’d you stop me in there?”

“What? Anakin I didn’t-“

“You agreed with me! You have the same problems about the council as I do. Why didn’t you back me up?”

“Anakin I can’t just-“

“You always talk about standing up for what you believe but you’re the only one I know who never practices that. You talk rebellious to me and then when we’re with the council you’re back to licking their boots… I don’t know why I-“ He trailed off when he realized Obi-Wan was no longer next to him. He turned around and saw him standing a few feet back.

“I think it’d be best if you went and did some extra lightsaber practice.” He said curtly.

Anakin flinched, hearing Obi-Wan’s quiet but firm orders. He saw the spark in his eyes and knew if he pushed his master any further, he wouldn’t come away unscathed. Anakin seemed the only one who could push the man beyond his patience.

“Yeah... yeah I think I’ll go do that now.” Anakin said, going around his master in direction of the practice room.

“Good idea.” Obi-Wan said continuing on his way.

Anakin made his way swiftly to the room and stood outside the door. He didn’t even want to do any practice today. He turned to go find something else to do when he was met with master Ki-Adi-Mundi and a young girl.

“Skywalker.” He greeted

“Master.” Anakin responded bowing his head.

"We were supposed to tell you about this during the meeting, but… didn’t get around to it.” he finished awkwardly. 

Anakin nodded. “What is it?”

Mundi led the girl in front of him. “This is Ahsoka Tano.. She is your new padawan.”

Anakin froze. “Wait a minute.” He said looking up to the jedi master. “I didn’t ask for a padawan.”

“No, you didn’t. But the council saw it fit that you have one.”

“Does Obi-Wan know about this?”

“I don’t really see the relevance but yes, he was aware.”

Anakin swore under his breath, before addressing Mundi again. “Listen I appreciate it, but I can’t have a padawan right now.”

“I’m afraid this isn’t a request. She is your padawan now.”

Ahsoka looked up to him with a halfhearted smile.

Anakin furrowed his brows. “Oh, come on, are you serious?”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Mundi said, sounding quite done with the conversation.

As the man left, Anakin sighed and looked down to the girl. They stared at each other in silence for a while before, Anakin broke it. “Ugh fine!” he exclaimed throwing up his hands. “Let’s start with some saber practice.”

*****

Anakin opened the door to their shared quarters and walked inside, a cloud of frustration hanging over his head. 

Obi-Wan was lounging on one of their chairs reading. He didn’t even flinch when the door slammed shut.

“You knew about this?” Anakin said breathlessly.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific.” Obi-Wan said flipping a page.

“The padawan! You knew she was assigned to me and you never thought to tell me?”

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“Ah nuh don’t give me that crap. I’d bet a million credits you were the one who suggested it. Am I right?”

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his book and setting it on the desk next to him. “I thought it’d do you some good. I never thought you’d take to it so negatively.”

Anakin pulled in a breath and sat himself in the chair across from his master. “You could have talked to me first.”

“What good would that have done? You never would have accepted it.”

There was silence for a moment before Anakin spoke. “Why’d you really request a padawan for me?”

Obi-Wan looked curiously at Anakin. “What do you mean?”

“It’s to distract me isn’t it.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when he realized what the man was getting at. “No! No of course not. You were stressed and I-“

“You’re using her to distract me from you.”

“Anakin I never-“ he said flushing red. “I never thought-“ he looked up at Anakin nervously not knowing how to finish.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah… thought so…” he rose from the chair and headed to his room.

“Anakin wait.” Obi-Wan said getting up from his own chair.

Anakin turned to meet his master. 

“I didn’t mean-“ Obi-Wan paused and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Anakin grabbed his face forcing him to look at him. He eyed Obi-Wan’s lips before pulling him in and kissing him. He kissed the man deeply for the seconds he knew Obi-Wan would give him.

When he pulled away, he kept the man close, searching in his eyes. “Getting me a padawan won’t distract from you, Obi-Wan. You’re a fool if you thought it would.”

Obi-Wan blinked quickly, his face warm and flushed.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” he whispered, untangling himself from Anakin’s arms.

Anakin felt the loss of heat immediately. He watched the man disappear behind the bedroom door and sighed. He had never felt so empty when he wasn’t with him. It almost hurt how much he needed him. He closed his eyes and went to his own room.


	6. i need him

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked together on their way to the Zygerrian slave empire.

“I’m glad Ahsoka’s not coming with us.” Anakin said in disgust looking up at the approaching walls.

“This is no place for a young girl.” Obi-Wan agreed. He looked over at Anakin. “You’ve grown quite close to her and its only been what? A little over a month?”

A smile spread to Anakin’s face. “Yeah… she’s pretty amazing..”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah.. she really is… so…

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so.’”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Alright… but I did.

Anakin shoved him.

Obi-Wan laughed, “She reminds me of you as a padawan.”

“What you mean by that?”

“Oh, the reckless, snarky attitude? Yeah I see the similarity.”

Anakin blinked in mock hurt. “Ah.. I was never-“

“You weren’t the one who had to deal with your ass when I first took you on.”

“Eh.. maybe… I think you’re overreacting…”

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation.

Anakin turned back ahead, “Anyway task at hand.”

“Right.. we need to focus.”

Anakin stopped and turned to Obi-Wan placing his hands on his shoulders. “Are you sure about this… we can still switch roles…”

Obi-Wan pushed the hands off his shoulders. “Anakin it’s alright.. I’m not letting you take the role of slave. And you know how all this works. I would be a useless slave leader.”

Anakin bit his lip and continued walking. “Fine… but I don’t like this..”

“You don’t have to.”

The two fell into silence as they walked to the palace gates. Guards greeted them and ushered them inside.

They looked around in awe. The palace was surely impressive. Obi-Wan quickly remembered his place and slowed to walk behind Anakin. When they approached the throne, Obi-Wan stayed back and let Anakin handle it.

“Your majesty.” Anakin bowed, kissing the queen’s hand.

A blush spread through the lady’s face. “And who might you be, handsome?”

“Lars Quell, at your service.” He rose from his knees and faced her. “I run one of the neighboring slave trades.”

“Well, well, quite impressive.. who might the one accompanying you be?” she asked, her eyes trailing over to Obi-Wan. “Very nicely cared for…”

Anakin turned, his eyebrows narrowing at her words. “That would be my, uh.. my personal slave…heh.. if you know what I mean.” He finished, winking at the lady.

Obi-Wan’s face changed slightly as he stared determinedly at the floor.

Anakin cringed. He hadn’t meant for it to go this way, but he should have seen it coming.

The queen’s eyes widened. “Lars..” she whispered coming down from her throne. “You have very fine taste.” She said as she gripped Obi-Wan’s chin, looking him over.

Anakin forced a smile, “Yes.. yes he is…” he fought not to remove the queens nails from his master’s skin. 

She finally let him go, shoving his head to the side. “I’ll have the guards show you your room.

Anakin bowed low, before moving to follow the men. “Thank you, your highness.”

###

The two made it to their room and the door shut behind them before Obi-Wan turned to him. 

“What was that? ‘Your personal slave?’ That was not part of the plan.”

“I’m sorry master, I should have seen it coming.”

“Seen what coming?”

“You.” Anakin said, taking a step closer to Obi-Wan. “It’s my fault really.” He picked at Obi-Wan’s garments. “Clothes, lack of shackles.” He let out a sigh. “It was the only way I could explain it to her.”

“I asked you if I needed to be chained, you said it wasn’t necessary.”

“Yeah because I didn’t feel right putting you in handcuffs.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said in exasperation. “We are undercover. We have to be willing to sacrifice things to prove it.”

“Well good.” Anakin said pulling off his robes “Because you’re now playing the role of my prostitute.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “This is why hardly anyone works with you except me.”

“And I’d hate to lose the privilege of working with you master.” Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We have a task to focus on. We have to locate the Torgrutan colonists and get them out of here.”

“Right.. what’s the plan?”

“You.. are going to keep up appearances with the queen. I am going to search the castle for the colonists.”

“Awh come on master. I can help-“

“Anakin the queen needs to keep tabs on you, so you will not be suspected. She won’t notice that your slave is missing.”

###

“Where’s your pretty slave, Lars?”

Anakin blinked. Shit… He had just barely sat at the huge dinner table, before the question. He forced a smile, “Your highness… my slave and I had a.. very long night.. last night… I don’t think he’ll be down for the day..”

The slave traders at the table all turned and exchanged glances.

“Lars..” the queen giggled “So busy already.”

Anakin pushed down his discomfort, “Yes, well.. that’s me..”

“Go easy on him tonight. I want you to bring him with you tomorrow. I’m sure the rest of my guests.” She said gesturing to the rest of the table. “Would love to witness his beauty.”

Anakin bowed his head, “Sure thing, your majesty.. it would be my pleasure.”

###

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “I have to do what?”

Anakin was pacing up and down the room, the force around him mingling with frustration. “I’m sorry, there wasn’t anything I could do. She insisted I bring you with me tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip. 

“If you’re uncomfortable with this, we can leave right now. I don’t-“

“Anakin calm down, it’s okay. We can’t leave until we have the colonists.”

“No, if they do anything, and I mean anything, we are leaving okay. I won’t have them touch you.”

“Anakin, let me handle it, I’ll be fine.”

Anakin shook his head, his insides boiling with anger.

Obi-Wan noticed and put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. Obi-Wan sat down next to him.

Anakin pulled in a shaky breath. “They’re going to touch you.” he turned his head to his master, his eyes flashing, “I won’t let them… I don’t care what happens to my cover, I won’t let them lay a hand on you.”

Obi-Wan sighed softly, “Anakin… it’ll be alright. I wouldn’t have let myself in this position if I didn’t think I could handle it.”

“You don’t understand.. I’ve been in places like this before. Sex slaves are treated like dirt. It won’t matter that you’re mine...”

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Obi-Wan spoke.

“Is this where I would have found you…” he whispered.

Anakin turned with a questioning look on his face.

“If we hadn’t found you on Tatooine.. would you have ended up in a place like this..?”

Anakin shrugged. “Probably…” 

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face in exhaustion. 

“But you did find me..” Anakin continued. “You and Qui-Gon.”

“Qui-Gon…” Obi-Wan muttered, “One of the only things I thank him for...”

“What do you mean by that..?” Anakin asked curiously.

Obi-Wan waved his question away, “Nothing… nothing I care to discuss…. I’m glad that you’re here…”

“Of course., master?…”

Anakin watched his master shed his outer layers and enter the bathroom. He heard the shower running moments later.

Anakin stared curiously at the door. He wondered what had happened between Obi-Wan and his master... The quick flash of anger in his eyes when Anakin had mentioned Qui-Gon had not gone unnoticed.

###

The queen and her guests all settled down at the table. Anakin looked around nervously. He had left Obi-Wan by the wall with the other slaves.

The queen looked over at him. “Lars.. call your slave over won’t you..”

“Of course my queen” Anakin said nodding. He held up his arm and signaled to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan got to his feet and shuffled over. He fell to his knees next to Anakin’s chair.

Anakin placed a hand tightly around Obi-Wan’s neck, to keep himself from worrying. Then he forced a smile for the other slavers. He heard all the remarks and comments regarding Obi-Wan’s figure. It took all he could to not stab each one of them with a well-aimed blow from his lightsaber.

“You have got to pass him around.”

Anakin’s eyes widened for a second and he tightened his grip on Obi-Wan before controlling himself. “Aha.. I think not...”

“Oh, come on… he’s way to pretty not to share. Pass the little slut around.”

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan closer, by the hand on his neck. He breathed hotly onto his collarbone before pressing his lips to the skin and biting down.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply before stilling.

Anakin licked the soft skin grasped between his teeth, Obi-Wan’s scent consuming all his senses. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply in, the sweet smell of his master. He bit down harder, making sure the skin would keep his mark before pulling slowly away.

Obi-Wan blinked in shock. He could feel the drip of saliva from just below his neck.

“I’m a very possessive man.” Anakin said, wiping his lip with the fingers of his glove. “I make it a rule to never share my slave with anyone. He’ll know my touch and my touch alone. You understand of course...”

The table stared at him in surprise. Mutters of ‘sure’ and ‘of course’ filled the silence as they returned to their food.

Anakin visibly relaxed when Obi-Wan got no further attention. He turned to him and signaled for him to go back with the other slaves.

Obi-Wan obeyed immediately, without so much as a glance in his direction.

###

Anakin returned to their room later than he expected. Obi-Wan was still there from earlier. He had sent him back while he had to go with the queen on a tour of the grounds.

Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, reading. He looked up at the interruption. “Anakin” he greeted before looking back to his book.

Anakin shut the door gently behind him, then made his way to the bed. He shrugged off his heavy robes before collapsing on the bed. He pushed aside Obi-Wan’s hands and laid his head in his lap.

“I hate this, master” he muttered.

“I as well…” Obi-Wan said getting over the surprise of Anakin abrupt entrance. 

“I realized a mistake we made in this.”

“What would that be?” Obi-Wan sighed, as he gave up trying to read through Anakin’s hair.

“You’re too pretty.”

A flush spread through Obi-Wan’s face, “Anakin, wha-..” he trailed off blinking uncomfortably.

Anakin craned his neck, looking up at the man. “Didn’t mean to embarrass you, master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No.. you didn’t. I just..”

Anakin’s eyes widened when he watched his master shrug his shirt back over his shoulder, trying to cover the bruise that Anakin had left.

A smile spread across his face. He loved seeing his master all flustered. “I just meant that.. you don’t look like a slave. No slave keeps up their looks like that. I’m surprised the queen hasn’t questioned it yet.” He fell silent for a second. “The only thing saving us is that she believes I’m overly fond of you.”

“It’s not ideal, but if that’s the way it has to be…” Obi-Wan said absently running his fingers through Anakin’s curls.

Anakin heaved a sigh. He knew it was simple, but he wished he and Obi-Wan could always be like this. Not undercover slaves of course, but this… at the moment… Obi-Wan was his safe place...

“I think I can get the colonists out tomorrow.” Obi-Wan said interrupting Anakin’s thoughts.

Anakin sighed. “That’s good… I’m growing less fond of the place every day.. What’s your plan?” 

“I’ve found the cells they’re located. I scouted it out already. I’ll go there tomorrow and free them from their cages.”

“You got Rex on call?”

“Of course. I’ll call him in, the second I’ve got them.”

“Well… this better work.”

“Well, it has to… otherwise we’re all stuck here.”

“Obi-Wan..” Anakin said looking up and grabbing his face.

“Anakin-“ he fumbled with the hands on his face. “Can you- sit up and talk to me like a normal person.” 

Anakin saw his master trying to contain his smile and it caused Anakin to laugh quietly.

“Sorry master” he said pushing himself into a sitting position facing his master. 

“Now what did you want to tell me?” Obi-Wan asked smiling.

Anakin’s face stilled for a second. “Alright back to boring and serious.” He locked eyes with his master. “You will be careful tomorrow.”

“Of course. I always am.”

“I’m serious Obi-Wan. Theses slavers don’t care about humanity. If you are caught, they will waste no time torturing you. And nothing you say will make them stop. And… in the position you… and your appearance… they will use you for their own pleasure.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip slowly. “I’ll be careful.”

“Promise you won’t get caught?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Anakin paused for a second. Obi-Wan’s shirt had slipped past his chest again.

Obi-Wan caught him staring and looked down. He flushed a deep red, tugging his shirt frantically back over the bruise.

“Sorry about that master…. I had to make it convincing..”

“Yeah.. yeah no worries…” he got off the bed and away from Anakin. “I’m going to..” he pointed to the bathroom and then tried to leave before finishing his sentence, but Anakin held his arm, pulling him back.

“Can I- can I ask you something?”

Obi-Wan reluctantly lowered himself back to the bed and nodded.

“Sorry if I’m being insensitive or something but… what ever happened to Qui-Gon Jinn.. your master..”

Obi-Wan’s eyes clouded. I uh-… I’m sure you’ve read the reports…Maul killed him..”

“But what about you.. I want to hear it from you… were you close to him?”

Obi-Wan nodded and started picking at his hand. “We were close… I watched Maul kill him.. right in front of me… It was-…” He trailed off, his face going pale.

“Is that why you never talk about him..?”

“Yeah… not my favorite topic of discussion.. why do you bring it up?”

“No reason... This place just reminds me of him, because he was the one who freed me.. And I hardly know anything about him.”

Obi-Wan clenched his legs together, “You’re not missing too much… he was a pretty boring master…” He cleared his throat. “Well I’m..uh.. going to go take that shower now.”

Anakin let him go this time. He stared at his hands. He’d always heard that Obi-Wan and his master were quite the team. What had happened for Obi-Wan to view him like this?

“Oh and.. Anakin.”

He looked up.

Obi-Wan stepped out the bathroom for a second. “I’d prefer it if.. uh.. if we didn’t bring him up anymore.. I just don’t really like talking about it..”

“Alright.. Sorry…”


	7. and he's not even mine...

Anakin ran out to the landing platform, his curls blowing frantically around his face. He reached the edge and jumped onto the ship hovering nearby. Cody helped steady him once safely on the ship.

“Cody?” Anakin asked as he got to his feet. “Where’s Rex?”

“He’s with all the other ships. I took a small band of men to pick up you and Master Obi-Wan.”

Anakin froze. “He’s not already on one of the ships…?”

“Uh, no sir. No one’s heard from him.”

“Get me off.”

“Sir?”

“Obi-Wan’s still in there. Take me back to the platform.”

“Yes sir.”

The ship flew near the landing and Anakin jumped off, sprinting back into the palace. “Wait for me here!” he yelled back at the men.

Anakin made it quickly through the hallways. Obi-Wan had described the place, the colonists were at. He had to find it. If Obi-Wan had been caught, they’d likely hold him there as well. 

He turned another corner, narrowly missing the wall, only to collide with a group of guards. They grabbed him roughly. 

“Woah, sorry boys.. Hey! This is really unnecessary.. I-“

They paid him no attention and dragged him quickly to the throne room. He was thrown to the ground in front of the throne.

Anakin looked up innocently upon seeing the queen. “Your majesty” he said as he rose to his feet. “I’d suggest your guards weren’t so assuming in the future.” He spat glaring back at the group.

“I ordered that if anyone see you, I wanted you before me on sight.”

“Well… while the honor is all mine, your majesty, I do have other things I have to attend to.”

“Like what… Lars… I thought you left… with no farewell I might add.”

“Hah… yeah.. I had some urgent business I had to take care of back at my home… and I seem to have misplaced my slave.. I just came back to fetch him, and I’ll be back on my way.” Anakin backed up as he spoke and when he turned, he was running into the guards again.

“You see..” the queen said rising from her throne. “I don’t believe you… All the Torgrutan slaves have escaped my dungeons and fled the palace… there’s no way they’d be able to do that without help..”

“Aha…” Anakin laughed, straightening himself. “You saying that had something to with me?”

“If it didn’t, then leave.”

“I will… I need my slave first.”

“Your pretty little slave on the other hand, is undeniably guilty.”

“You can’t be serious-“

“He was caught, helping the slaves… he’s a jedi, by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi.. I’d be surprised if you hadn’t heard of him.. He has quite the reputation…”

“… This is ridiculous.” Anakin laughed, “If my slave were a jedi, I would know it.” he threw up his hands. “And besides, a jedi wouldn’t lower himself to this level with a man he doesn’t even know, even if it is for a mission.”

“I though the same.”

“..Then.. why are you-…” shit

“You don’t give me enough credit, Lars. Or should I say Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin lowered his head in anger.

“It’s not that hard to figure out who you are once we already had Kenobi. He’s known for following you and cleaning up all your messes.”

“That’s preposterous. I wouldn’t go undercover as a sex slaver with my former master, that’s entirely inappropriate.”

“Unless it’s not completely undercover.”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

“Dooku warned me about you two.”

Anakin grimaced. “Dooku’s involved in this mess... Of course, he fucking is.”

“He told me how close you two work together and I have to say I am surprised by your cover.”

“It wasn’t ideal.”

“Maybe for him.. I’d say you almost enjoyable for you… having him by your side like that. Touching him to keep up appearances… sharing a bed…”

“Stop talking…” Anakin growled.

“I saw you get closer to him than you had to. All for ‘appearances…’ The way you’d stroke your hands down his body… breathing in his skin…-“

“Shut up…”

“You’re in love with him.”

“That’s absurd…”

“Yes, what would the jedi think of that.”

“Nothing because it’s not true.”

The queen held up her hands. “Whatever you say.. But I saw the way you worship him… Must hurt to know… he doesn’t feel the same way…”

“If you’re going to kill me, then get on with it already.” Anakin spat.

“… I’ve got better things in store…”

###

Anakin was thrown unceremoniously into the cold cell. He groaned in pain before leaping back to his feet. “LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!” he yelled at the retreating guards.

When he got no response and the doors closed leaving the place in darkness, he dropped his hands from the prison bars.

“Anakin?”

Anakin turned around quickly, glaring around the room. “Who’s there?”

“Cell next door.”

Anakin scrambled over the bars on the opposite side of his cell. He peered anxiously into the neighboring room. 

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yeah.. nice of you to drop in.”

Anakin’s gaze finally found his master and he gasped in shock.

“Obi-Wan… what.. what the hell happened…?”

His clothes were ripped and dirty, his body littered with cuts and bruises. Blood was dripping all down his body. His hands were shackled to the wall above his head. His ragged hair hung over his eyes, dripping blood down his face.

Obi-Wan groaned in pain as he shifted slightly so he could face the man. “Well.. I hoped you wouldn’t come back here.”

Anakin stared in horror. “Of course, I’d come back… I wouldn’t just leave you..” he swallowed, “Leave you like this..”

Light flooded the place as the door opened, and they both turned to look. Before their eyes had chance to adjust, the door was closed again leaving them in darkness.

Their eyes adjusted back to the dark, revealing the queen and her guards. She had her arm linked with a heavyset shirtless man.

“Reunited with your love.” She said addressing Anakin. “How’s he doing?”

Anakin snarled, glaring at her, fury filling his body.

She smiled at him, “I was so disappointed when I found out who you really were. I thought we had something… And I don’t like to be deceived.. I can’t let that go unpunished.”

“Punish me then.” Anakin challenged. “I can take anything you worthless things try and give me.” he leaned over to the bars, “Why don’t you try and be creative huh?”

“I think you’re going to regret saying that.”

She unlinked her arm with the big man and drew out her key. She started unlocking Obi-Wan’s cell.

Anakin felt his heart drop to his stomach. No…

She pushed open the door and gestured for the man to enter, and then she shut it behind him. “I’ll be back by morning tomorrow.” She looked over to Anakin, “Enjoy your night.”

“No.. No.. you can’t do this.. it’s my fault. its my punishment! PUNISH ME!... PLEASE!”

His shouting had no avail, the queen left with no look back. Anakin turned to the cell next to him. Obi-Wan’s breathing was heavy as he shrunk back against the wall.

“No! Please!” Anakin begged the man. “Please don’t do this. Please! Take me! TAKE ME!”

The man didn’t even spare him a glance. He made his way over to Obi-Wan. He spread Obi-Wan’s legs apart and settled comfortably between them. He ran his fingers down the inside of jedi’s thighs.

“Hey pretty..” he whispered, moving up to stroke his cheek. 

Obi-Wan shuddered, trying to pull away.

The man grasped his face, digging his nails into the skin. He held him still and lowered himself into a kiss.

Obi-Wan froze, his eyes widening. This could not be happening.. He felt teeth biting down on his lips, and the hands roaming all down his body. The tongue brought him back to his senses. It pushed into his mouth, forcibly. Obi-Wan struggled against the man. Tears sprang from his eyes. He could hear Anakin screaming and pleading with the man to stop.

The man dominated Obi-Wan easily. Cutting and bruising his mouth and lips. Tears were running into the kiss, adding the salty taste. Obi-Wan was completely helpless and at the man’s mercy. He tired fighting fast.

When the man finally pulled away. Obi-Wan’s shirt was practically ripped off and his pants barely intact. Obi-Wan looked up at the man, streams of blood running from his bruised mouth.

The man pulled a small dagger from his belt. He lowered it slowly to Obi-Wan’s skin. He ran it across his chest, starting at his collarbone and drawing it all the way to his opposite hip. Blood sprang immediately from the cut, mixing with the blood from his already existing cuts.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes, and whimpered loudly, trying to contain his pain. The cold blade met his neck, making another cut. Obi-Wan couldn’t fully contain himself and his whimpers turned into quiet screams.

The man gripped his chin forcing him to make eye contact. “You don’t have to play tough here. The more you resist the more I push.” He chuckled softly, “Don’t bother trying to save your dignity. When I’m done with you.. you won’t even remember what that feels like…”

Obi-Wan stared up in fear, his eyes cloudy with tears and blood.

The man held on to his chin and brought the blade to his face and pushed it hard across his cheek, starting under his eye.

Obi-Wan screamed in pain as the knife dragged deep in his skin. 

Obi-Wan panting heavily when the dagger finally left his face. He refused to look over at Anakin. He tried to block out his tortured cries. He hated having him witness him in this way.

The man knelt back in for a kiss. Obi-Wan barely resisted. He succumbed to the man’s power. The kiss was wet with tears and blood.. so much blood. When the man broke the kiss, he ran his tongue across the cut on his face, pushing it into the cut.

Obi-Wan cried out in agony. The cut stinging in unbearable pain. He kept his eyes clenched tight, tears still escaping.

His tongue moved down to his chest, lapping up the heavy streams of blood. He then bit down hard on the cut.

Obi-Wan screamed in pain, struggling hard and drawing blood from his wrists in their shackles.

Anakin screamed with him. He was crying. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He wished there was something anything in his cell that he could use to hurt himself. He needed the pain. It was his fault, and Obi-Wan was being punished for it. He needed to take his share of the pain.

Suddenly his eyes shot up. Light flooded the place and people flooded into the room. Anakin’s cell door lock was shattered and someone pulling him out. 

“Cody?” He blinked trying to adjust. “Obi-Wan..” he managed to choke out.

The clone nodded and broke the lock on the cell next to him. Before he could go in, Anakin shoved him aside and stumbled into the room. He pulled the man away from Obi-Wan. He turned to Cody, grabbing the lightsaber from his belt. He saw Obi-Wan’s blood dripping from the man’s mouth and he was filled with unbridled rage. He raised his hand clenching his fingers. 

The man was lifted up, choking and grasping at the invisible force around his neck. Anakin took a step forward snarling in fury. He ran the lightsaber along his face, drawing yells of agony from the man. Anakin’s eyes flashed brightly. This wasn’t the jedi way. But the man deserved it. he brought the blade down again, drawing blood from his side. His screams of pain sounded glorious to Anakin’s ears.

Cody suddenly grasped his arm. Anakin briefly came back to his senses. He could hear the moans of pain from Obi-Wan. He grasped his lightsaber tight. Locking eyes with the man, he ran it through his chest, holding it still before letting his body collapse to the dirty floor. Then he turned to Obi-Wan. He used the laser to cut through his shackles. Anakin quickly sheathed his weapon and caught the man before he crumbled to the ground.

He lifted Obi-Wan in his arms. His eyes were closed and his face and body dripping with blood. Worry and anger flooded Anakin. He held Obi-Wan tight. Stepping over the body he followed Cody from the dungeons.

The slaver guards returned and had Obi-Wan’s men preoccupied. Anakin shouldered his way through the outsides of the fight and made it to the landing platform. The wind ruffled Obi-Wan’s blood-soaked hair, and Anakin bit his lip hard. He looked even worse in the light.

“Give him to me sir.”

Anakin turned to Cody. He shook his head slowly, holding Obi-Wan tighter.

“My men need your help, getting out of there. I can take him to the ship. He’ll be perfectly safe with me.”

Anakin chewed his lip. He finally nodded and lowered Obi-Wan gently into the clone’s arms.

Cody nodded, and Anakin turned to go back in the fight.

###

But Anakin didn’t go directly to help the clones. There was something he had to do first. He ran past the fight and into the private corridors. Lucky for him, the queen was stupid enough to show him her chambers while he was undercover.

Fire burned in his eyes as he quickly picked out her room. With no hesitation, he kicked down her door and stormed inside.

The queen looked up in shock, fear rising in her eyes, “Lars!”

“It’s Skywalker.” Anakin said as he raised his hand.

The queen’s eyes widened and her hands leapt to her throat. “You… you cant do this..” she choked out, clawing at her neck.

“Oh and what you did to Obi-Wan was okay.. Save it bitch..”

She shook her head, “Please…” She was scratching at her neck so hard, her nails were cutting into her skin, drawing blood.

Anakin’s face was twisted with rage. This woman deserved everything he gave her and more. “YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!... YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!”

Saliva was dripping from her mouth and the queen’s eyes started to glaze over. 

Anakin saw her nearing her last breath and he stepped forward, running his lightsaber through her chest. “This is what you deserve.” He spat in her face.

Noises of pain escaped her lips as Anakin threw her to the ground. With the remaining strength she had, she rolled to her stomach, coughing blood on the floor.

Anakin approached her and knelt down. He ran his lightsaber through her back. He heard the last shuttering breath of the queen before the life left her body. 

He swallowed heavily, before raising his lightsaber again. He brought it down.. over.. and over... until the woman’s body was a mutilated pile, covered in blood.

Anakin’s breath was shallow as he looked down at his work. He cleared his throat and got back to his feet. He ran back out into the fight.

Anakin saw the clones conquering easily, but more and more kept coming.

“Get to the ship!” Anakin ordered. 

The clones flooded to the ship, Anakin being the last to board. “GO! GO!” he yelled at the pilot. The ship took off quickly and fled the place, in seconds.

Anakin pulled in a breath before glaring around the ship. His eyes finally fell on Obi-Wan and Cody who was sitting at the back. He was on the floor using the wall as a back rest. Obi-Wan was settled neatly between his legs, leaning against him. Cody had several cloths pressed to the wounds on his chest.

Anakin made his way over. “How is he?..” he asked softly

“He’s still passed out. I don’t know exactly when he passed out, probably not long after he left the cell… He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Anakin knelt down in front of Obi-Wan. He caressed his face gently. “You’re going to be okay..” he whispered. “You have to be…”

Cody finished bandaging the more worrisome wounds, he gently shifted around Obi-Wan. “You want to take over?”

Anakin blinked back tears and nodded. He took the clone’s place and Cody lowered the jedi master into Anakin’s arms. Cody blinked down at him, a worried look on his face. “You have uh..” he waved his hand at his face before shaking his head and moving away. “Never mind… don’t worry about it..”

Anakin ran a hand across his face. Blood… he ignored it holding Obi-Wan close to his chest. He lowered his face into Obi-Wan’s hair. It smelled of dirt mixed with the iron tang of blood. 

He kissed his hair softly and held him tight the rest of the way home.


	8. your mind must be a terrible place

Obi-Wan blinked the blood out of his eyes. He stumbled backwards in fear. Why was there so much blood? And fire…? He turned quickly and was met with the sight of Anakin.

Obi-Wan gasped in fear. His eyes were flickering, as he approached, towering over Obi-Wan. Blood was dripping from his curls and down his face like tears. Fire and lava surrounded them.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in terror as Anakin raised the lightsaber above his head.

“Anakin it’s me! It’s me! Don’t do this, please!” Tears were running down his face. They felt cold against his hot skin.

“Anakin!” he sobbed as the lightsaber descended to his chest, “IT’S ME…!”

“It’s okay, it’s me.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. Anakin was sitting next to his bed, stroking his hand gently. His face staring at him in concern.

“Obi-Wan, it’s me...”Obi-Wan blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was in the hospital. He stared hard at Anakin. His eyes were bright blue… not yellow. His hair was dry.. there was no blood anywhere.. no fire… it was just a dream…

“Obi-Wan? What’s wrong?” Anakin asked, rubbing his hand, even harder.

“Anakin... the slaves…” he muttered, his memory coming back to him.

“Yeah.. you lost a lot of blood. I think we barely got you back in time...”

Obi-Wan turned to look at the man. really look at him. When he wasn’t worried about the discolored eyes and the blood, he could see how Anakin really was. His face was pale, and his eyes were dark and tired. His curls were unkept and full of frizz. His face and little skin he had showing were covered in a thin layer of dirt.

“How long have I been here..?”

“Nearing four days now.”

“…Anakin have you slept..?”

He sighed, “I think I got a few hours the other day.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan whispered

“What was your dream about?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “What are you talking about...”

“You were.. restless.. yelling.. before you woke up..”

“Oh… I’m fine... it’s nothing.”

Anakin looked at him with concern. “I can help you, Obi-Wan.. I used to be plagued by nightmares too, remember..”

Obi-Wan nodded, “… if I get another.. I’ll let you know..”

Anakin bit his lip. “Are you ready to go back to our room?’

“Am I cleared?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise “Yeah.. you’ve been cleared.. we’ve just been waiting for you to wake up..”

“Well let’s go then..”

The walk up to their room was a silent one. Obi-Wan couldn’t get the vision out of his head. Was it an image of the future?.. that was impossible.. Anakin would never be a sith… more specifically.. Anakin would never hurt him.. he was sure of that…

They made it to their shared quarters and Anakin led Obi-Wan to his room. He made sure Obi-Wan got into bed and then he took the chair next to the bed.

“Anakin.. no..”

Anakin looked up in surprise. “I’m not leaving you here alone master. what if you need something.?”

“I’ll be fine, Anakin,, you need sleep..”

“I’m fine..”

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. He was much too tired to much continue the conversation. He could see how fatigued Anakin was as well… nothing would happen… He lifted the blankets and gestured for Anakin to sleep.

Anakin’s eyebrows lifted in surprise but he made no complaint. He nodded tiredly to his master and collapsed into the bed. He rolled up close to Obi-Wan and then fell asleep almost immediately.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. There was something soothing about the man’s warm breath against his navel. The human heat against his back.. He hadn’t felt this since…

He squeezed his eyes tighter. Ever since Maul had resurfaced those memories, he hadn’t been able to bury them again. 

He felt an arm go around his stomach. Obi-Wan bit his lip, grateful he wasn’t facing Anakin... this was all he wanted… but the memories of his own master were staining everything… Master and padawan relationships shouldn’t happen.

But Anakin and him were different… That’s what Qui-Gon had said too…

Obi-Wan let the tears fall down his face. He gripped Anakin’s arm gently, reveling in the human interaction. He fell asleep to the comforting warmth of the man against him.

*****

Weeks later, the nightmares refused to dissipate. It was at the point where Obi-Wan barely slept unless he had to. He took to meditating constantly. It helped ease his weariness. He had also taken to keeping a cold glass of water near him at all times. When the fire and heat of his dreams became to real, the water would help bring him back.

None of this escaped Anakin notice. Sharing tight quarters had him noting all Obi-Wan’s habits. But there was little he could do. Obi-Wan refused to confide in him and Ahsoka was taking up a lot of his time now. But this didn’t stop him from trying. He pestered Obi-Wan in all his free moments. He was starting to worry.

“Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan..”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “What do you want Anakin?” he blinked wearily, looking around. “It’s the middle of the night..”

“Yeah, do you know what that is?”

Confusion mixed with the exhaustion on Obi-Wan’s face, “Anakin what’s your problem?”

“Night is normally when people sleep.. you know.. the basic need for human survival.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin I’m fine. Please go back to sleep. 

“I’m worried about you..”

“Don’t be.” Obi-Wan muttered, closing his eyes.

“You can’t just substitute meditation for sleep.”

“I’m fine Anakin.”

“Tell me about the nightmares.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes tighter, “I can’t.”

“Obi-Wan seriously.. I can help.. you obviously need to talk about it.. talk to me.”

Fire and blood flashed through Obi-Wan’s closed eyes. He flinched. Anakin’s lifeless yellow eyes staring down at him as he lowered the blade to end his life.

He suddenly felt a pressure on both his wrists. His eyes sprang open and he was staring into Anakin’s very worried face. Anakin was holding Obi-Wan’s wrists tightly, lowering them gently from his head.

Obi-Wan stared quietly. He had no recollection of raising his arms.

Anakin’s brow was furrowed in concern. 

“Obi-Wan please... please tell me what you see… We have to stop this.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, holding back tears. He fell heavily back against the bed, his strength all but failing.

Anakin watched him, fear and worry clouding his emotions. He sank next to his master, pulling up the blankets and wrapped his arms gently around him. It seemed to have helped last time.

Obi-Wan pressed his face to Anakin’s chest, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair.

“It’s you..” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin looked down surprise. 

“My dreams… they’re about you…”

Anakin swallowed. He was aware these were nightmares. “What… what’s wrong with me… in your dreams…”

“It’s not you… not the real you…”

“.. please tell me…” 

“I don’t believe it… it’s not true..”

“Obi-Wan…”

“You don’t understand. It’s impossible.. they’ve got it all wrong.. you would never-“

“Shh…” Anakin whispered stroking his hair, seeing how agitated he was becoming. “Don’t stress yourself… we’re going to work through this… together.. okay…”

Obi-Wan nodded against his chest. He gripped Anakin’s robes tightly.

“Go to sleep for me.. okay?”

Obi-Wan pulled in a heavy breath and nodded again.

Anakin held him close, breathing softly into his hair, until he felt his master finally fall into a sleep.

*****

The following night, Anakin came back late from training with Ahsoka. He expected his master to be settled down in his room by now. Not sleeping of course. Because he never did anymore. So, he was a wasn’t surprised that Obi-Wan still up.. just that he wasn’t in his room.

The man was standing by the open window staring out, blankly. The storm outside had the rain blowing in through the frame. The floor was already soaked. He didn’t seem to have noticed Anakin’s entrance.

Anakin approached him delicately. He waited until he was directly behind him before speaking, “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan gasped and turned in surprise. “Anakin.”

“What’s going on?” Anakin asked, cupping the man’s face with his hands.

“I- I was just- some fresh air… the water….”

“You’re soaked.” Anakin exclaimed moving to close the window. 

Obi-Wan tried to say something but, Anakin ignored him. He slammed the window shut and turned back to Obi-Wan, returning his hands to cup his face.

“This can’t continue.”

Obi-Wan sputtered a reply, but Anakin didn’t hear it. His eye had focused on a single droplet of water resting just below his master neck. He watched the droplet, mesmerized as it dripped slowly down his skin until it disappeared below his tunic. He wanted to keep watching it. Stupid robes were in the way. He let his gaze rise to Obi-Wan’s face.

Obi-Wan was staring hesitantly at him. Shit.. he must have been too obvious. Anakin rubbed his thumb gently across Obi-Wan’s face, disrupting the droplets of water in their stream.

Anakin pulled in a heavy breath. He had to control himself… It had been a while since his urges had taken over like this…

God… why did Obi-Wan have to be so distracting…

Obi-Wan stepped closer, pressing his hands against Anakin’s chest. 

Anakin bit his lip, muffling his moan, when Obi-Wan pulled apart the top of his robes so his hands could rest against the warmth of his tanned skin. His beautiful blue eyes stared up at Anakin’s pleading softly.

That was it for Anakin. If Obi-Wan wanted it, even just a little bit, he wasn’t going to protest. He pulled Obi-Wan in and claimed his mouth with his own.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to respond, but when he did it was with earnest.

Anakin wrapped his arms around him tightly, dragging him to the bedroom. While keeping the kiss, Anakin shouldered off his robes. He carried his master to the room and without bothering to close the door, he threw Obi-Wan on the bed.

Obi-Wan stared up at him, breathing heavily, his eyes all pupil and his cheeks flushed red. Anakin had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life.

He lowered himself atop Obi-Wan and reclaimed his mouth. Their tongues explored each other as Anakin worked on tearing apart his master’s clothes.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck, moaning and kissing back fiercely. Saliva was escaping the kiss and dripping down Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Anakin overpowered Obi-Wan and pushed his tongue deeper into his mouth, dominating him. Obi-Wan conceded to the man, allowing him free reign. Anakin pulled away for a second to pull the remaining clothes off Obi-Wan’s body.

Obi-Wan stared in awe at the man hovering over him. His messy curls clung to him with sweat. His hot breath fanning across his face, saliva still dripping from his lips and onto Obi-Wan’s face.

When Obi-Wan was entirely naked, Anakin came back in to reclaim the kiss. He kissed him hotly, Obi-Wan moaning beneath him.

Anakin pulled away and trailed his tongue down Obi-Wan’s cheek. He lowered himself to his chest and pressed kisses to his neck and down his body. He latched his teeth to Obi-Wan’s collarbone and bit down sharply.

Obi-Wan moaned in pain, hugging Anakin closer to him.

Anakin shifted gently, biting harder, wanting to see his mark on his master’s body

Obi-Wan was restless beneath him. Anakin could feel how hard he was.

He unlatched himself from Obi-Wan’s neck and lowered his hand to Obi-Wan’s crotch. He palmed open his thighs and ran his fingers slowly across his entrance.

“Aahh..” Obi-Wan whimpered, pressing himself into the mattress.

Anakin pushed his fingers slowly inside his master.

“Ahh!… god!…” Obi-Wan threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Anakin slowly pumped his fingers in and out of his body. he was already so wet. He could feel the cum filling in under his fingernails.

Obi-Wan moaned uncontrollably, riding Anakin’s fingers.

Anakin curled his fingers inside him, drawing a loud gasp of pleasure from his master.

“Anakin… ahh.. please… please…”

Anakin knew what he was begging for. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard already. His cock had been leaking inside his pants as he fingered Obi-Wan.

He pulled out his fingers and examined them. Cum had dripped all down his hand. Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan and let his master watch as he licked off the cum. 

If possible, Obi-Wan’s face flushed even more.

Anakin then proceeded to tear off his pants and then lowered himself back on Obi-Wan. 

He kissed him messily, letting Obi-Wan taste himself on Anakin’s lips. Anakin brushed the remaining cum on his fingers onto his master’s cheek.

Anakin backed away and positioned himself.

Obi-Wan stared hazily at Anakin’s cock. Sweat and cum dripping down his flushed face. It was so…

Anakin prodded gently at his master’s entrance. His hole was wet and dripping with cum, just waiting for Anakin to breach him.

Anakin held the base of his cock and pushed deep into his master.

“Ahh! Nnn! Anaki-!...”

“That’s it master…” Anakin panted, “You can take it…”

Uhnn! Ahh!..” Obi-Wan moaned. Anakin felt so amazing inside him. He spread himself further apart, giving Anakin more access.

Anakin grasped the sheets next to Obi-Wan’s head as he thrust into him. He started with an easy pace, not wanting to overdue himself.

“Ahh!... Anakin!.. Fuck!..”

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s thighs, pushing them up and giving him a deeper angle. He thrust in hard and quickened his pace.

“Ahh! GOd!” Anakin moaned. He never dreamed his master would ever let him fuck him like this. It was amazing. Obi-Wan without any dignity or grace. Not an ounce of composure. Just a mewling mess underneath his body as he fucked him breathless.

“Ahhnn! Ahh! Anakin!...”

Anakin sped up his thrusts. Obi-Wan squirmed helplessly beneath him as his body was being fucked, overstimulating him.

Cum was escaping from where their bodies connected. With every thrust, more spilled out, soaking the sheets beneath them. God why did his master look so good with cum spilling out his ass

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin tight, pulling him close.

Anakin leaned in and sealed Obi-Wan’s mouth with his own, biting down on his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan gasped sharply, before pleasure overtook him again. Anakin chewed at his lip, swiping his tongue messily along the teeth marks, saliva spilling from his mouth.

Another moan escaped Obi-Wan. His legs were starting to tremble as Anakin held them aloft, still fucking at his fast pace.

“Anakin! Ahh! Please! I’m going to!... Ahhnn!”

Obi-Wan moaned loudly, his body clenching around Anakin’s cock, before spilling between them.

Anakin groaned in pleasure. The hot liquid splattered on his chest urged him on and he quickened his pace even more. 

Obi-Wan’s was shaking uncontrollably beneath him, his body entirely overstimulated, but still convulsed in pleasure.

Anakin sank his nails into Obi-Wan’s thighs and pushed himself as deep inside of him as he could, before releasing himself.

Obi-Wan’s fingers ran harshly across Anakin’s back as the hot liquid exploded deep inside him.

“Anakin…” he moaned softly. He could feel him still throbbing deep inside. Anakin was panting above him, keeping his cock in place as the hot liquid was pouring into his body.

Obi-Wan could feel himself being filled just below his stomach, with Anakin’s hot seed. He moaned heavily, still holding Anakin by the neck. 

Anakin knelt and pressed his lips gently to Obi-Wan’s. He could see how tired his master was. He coaxed his lips softly, into a response. 

Obi-Wan slowly kissed him back, his eyelids fluttering in exhaustion.

Anakin knew he should pull out and let his master sleep, but he couldn’t help it. He never wanted to lose this feeling. He never wanted to leave Obi-Wan. Never wanted to stop kissing him. Never wanted to lose the taste of the man. His sweet scent. His touch. His body wrapped around him like this. it was perfect….

Anakin blinked and pulled away from the kiss. Then he pulled himself out from Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan was worth so much more,, than his selfish desires…

Obi-Wan was basically asleep at this point. Anakin was tired too. He didn’t bother to try and clean the sheets. He laid Obi-Wan gently on the pillow and curled up next to him.

He wrapped the man gently in his embrace and buried his face in his hair. He didn’t know if Obi-Wan would ever allow such a thing again… but he was glad happened this one night…

Anakin sighed. This would make everything so much worse. Once the exhaustion wore off, Obi-Wan would never look him in the face again. 

Anakin bit his lip hard, gripping Obi-Wan tighter. Now that he had gotten a taste of what he truly wanted. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be satisfied with anything again. He closed his eyes. He had to let himself enjoy the rest of the hours he had… of the most perfect night of his life

###

Anakin woke early the next morning. He’d promised Ahsoka early training that day. Fuck was he regretting that now. He got up as slowly as he could, taking care not to disturb Obi-Wan. He tucked the blankets gently around his body and then got himself dressed. Anakin moved to leave before looking back. He bit his lip and approached Obi-Wan’s sleeping figure. 

In Anakin’s eyes, he had never seen anyone so perfect. He bent and kissed his forehead. “Please don’t hate me when you wake up... please…”

He pulled in a deep breath and left the room.


	9. don't tell me you're fine

“Master are you even trying?”

Anakin shook aside his curls. He was balancing hard on his ankles as Ahsoka had him bent backwards, a blade to his throat.

She sheathed her lightsaber, allowing Anakin to re-steady himself.

“Well?” she asked again, crossing her arms.

Anakin smiled. “Give yourself some credit. Maybe nothing’s wrong and you’re just that good.”

“Master… you’re clearly distracted. Are you alright?”

Anakin was quiet for a moment. “Yeah.. yeah I’m okay.”

Ahsoka looked on him with sympathy. “You don’t have to lie to me, master…”

Anakin looked up in surprise. He chewed his lip. “I’m sorry Ahsoka… Can we end early today? I need to speak with someone.”

“Yeah..” Ahsoka said gently. “of course.” She walked up to her master and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can talk to me if you need to..”

Anakin put a hand atop hers. “Thank you Ahsoka...” 

###

Anakin knocked softly. He waited patiently a few moments before the door opened revealing the chancellor. 

“Anakin.” He greeted, reaching for his hand. “Come in.”

Anakin nodded, following the old man into the room. The chancellor had always been a good friend to him ever since he came to the jedi order. He trusted the man with everything. He filled the mentor/father figure in his life that Obi-Wan failed to. Not that that was Obi-Wan’s fault. It just wasn’t the role Anakin wanted from him.

“I know I should have let you know that I was coming beforehand. I know how busy you are.”

“No no, take a seat my boy. You’re always welcome to drop in anytime.”

Anakin took the seat in front of the man’s desk, his robes pooling on the floor beneath him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Anakin stared down at his hands. He didn’t know why’d come. This seemed too personal of a problem to share. The chancellor knew of his intentions to Obi-Wan, but he knew little else.

“Anakin?”

“Oh.. sorry.. I just…” he dropped his head to his hands. “God, I messed up…”

“Obi-Wan?”

Anakin looked up. “How’d you know?”

“Just a guess. You hardly look that stressed over anything other than that man… what happened?”

Anakin blinked slowly. “I.. made advances I shouldn’t have..”

The chancellor narrowed his eyes. “What kind of advances?”

Anakin shrugged, “Does it really matter…

“Alright.. how did he respond?”

“Fine… he was fine with it.. but how much of that can be blamed on his sleep deprivation.”

“Sleep deprivation?”

Anakin nodded. “He’s been having these nightmares.. He hardly ever sleeps anymore..”

“Do you know the nature of these nightmares?”

Anakin stared curiously. “No.. not really.. we were supposed to talk about it later but.. things came up…” he grasped his hands together, “They have something to do with me… something that terrifies Obi-Wan.. but he won’t tell me what it is…”

“Interesting..”

Anakin blinked. He could have sworn he saw the man’s eyes sparkle at the mention of Obi-Wan’s night terrors. He must have imagined it.

“I didn’t know what to do. He needed to sleep. So, I… I shared the bed with him the other night, just to make sure he slept.”

“I assume that’s not what you’re upset about?”

Anakin shook his head. “Last night… I came back late.. I intended to do the same, and just make sure he slept. That was all., but.. he was still up… things got out of hand…” he rubbed his face stressfully. “I didn’t mean for anything to happen..”

The chancellor was silent for a while. “You do know how serious this is?”

“Yes. Yes I know.. it’s wrong. That’s not my concern right now. I’m concerned about the man I’m in love with, throwing me out of his life completely. I don’t even know if he was entirely awake, he’d gone so long without decent sleep.” Anakin wrang his hands together, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry.. I know this has nothing to do with you.. I’m just-.. really stressed right now..”

“Don’t worry about it Anakin.. I’m always here to listen. Especially if it’s about Master Kenobi.”

“Why? You know how he feels about you..”

The chancellor sighed. “I’m aware of Master Kenobi’s mistrust in our relationship. I wish it weren’t so, but there’s nothing I can do about that. But he’s your friend. So of course, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you… I really appreciate this.. you being here for me.. I just.. needed to get it off my chest..”

“Anytime.. and you’ll be sure to return with any updates.”

“Yeah. Yeah I will.”

“Good.. then maybe I can offer you some helpful advice. There’s little I can offer in this situation.”

“I understand. I just appreciate having someone to talk to.” Anakin rose to his feet. “It’s getting kind of late. I should get back.”

*****

Anakin crept into his quarters, shutting the door noiselessly behind him. He straightened up, looking around. His insides froze when he saw Obi-Wan at the counter, drinking something from his mug and reading a data pad.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said stepping hesitantly into their small kitchen area. “…how are you doing?...”

Obi-Wan looked up slowly, taking a sip from his drink. “Fine. Where are you coming from?”

“I.. don’t…”

“You weren’t with Ahsoka.. she stopped by to ask how you were doing.”

"oh.. right… I was with the chancellor...”

Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and the grip on his mug tightened. “Perfect…” he muttered

“Obi-Wan… listen.. you may not like the man.. but he’s good to me.. I trust him.”

“Yeah and that’s the problem.”

“Do you really want to debate this right now?”

"No not really. My head kinda hurts and I don’t really feel like listening to you talk.”

Anakin blinked, a little hurt. “Well what’d you have today..?”

“Council meeting.”

Anakin’s mouth fell open. “… I’m on the council…”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be.”

Anakin blinked. His lip started trembling, and he bit down on it hard. He never thought he’d ever see this side of Obi-Wan directed at him.

“Obi-Wan…”

“No one knew where you were, so you can hardly blame me for not telling you.”

Anakin stared into Obi-Wan’s face. He had never seen his expression look so dead before. “I have a comm..”

“And I didn’t want to call you…” Obi-Wan stated simply at him, before turning to the sink.

Anakin shook his head, “Obi-Wan lets talk about thi-“ he immediately stopped when Obi-Wan raised a hand.

“Shut… your mouth…”

“Obi-Wan-“

“I said shut it!...” he wet his lips and turned on the faucet, rinsing out his cup.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know this would happen! I’d never-“

“Please.. don’t talk to me right now.”

“No! no you have to listen! I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries last night, but I wasn’t the only one! Stop laying the whole thing on me like it’s my fault! You wanted it too!... I did not rape you, Obi-Wan…”

Obi-Wan turned to him, tears suddenly filling his eyes. “Yeah… that’s what Qui-Gon would tell me too..”

Anakin stiffened. “What...?”

Obi-Wan looked away. he threw his cup on the counter and moved to leave.

Anakin grasped his arm, “Obi-Wan wait..”

“No.” Obi-Wan sobbed pulling away. “I don’t want to talk … please.. please don’t ask me questions right now…”

“Obi-Wan what are you talking about…”

“This won’t work Anakin…” He choked back a sob. “As much as we want it to… nothing can happen… so why’d we even try…… padawan and master… worst pairing in the world..” Obi-Wan stared shakily at Anakin’s eyes before fleeing the room.

*****

Anakin spent the next whole day with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan hadn’t spoken to him or even looked in his direction since the night before. And Ahsoka could obviously see his distraction.

“Just take the day off master.” she said with her lightsaber once again at his neck.

“No.. I need to stay busy.” Anakin grunted throwing her off him.

“You’re even worse than yesterday. If you want to stay busy, request a mission or something. Actually…” Ahsoka’s eyes lit up. “That’s a brilliant idea… Let’s get Master Obi-Wan and lets all go on a mission!”

“Ahsoka…”

“Oh, come on master, it’s been so long since we’ve been on a mission.”

“Yeah.. and we already have a mission.”

“Really?” she asked, perking up, “What is it?”

“Maul.. we have one of his ‘prisoners’ in custody. If we can interrogate him for Maul’s whereabouts then yes, we have a mission.”

“Perfect! Master Obi-Wan’s probably already on top of this. He’s always chasing Maul.”

Anakin grimaced. “Ahsoka.. Obi-Wan is not coming with us on this..”

Ahsoka stilled, “Why?...”

He sighed, “it’s complicated okay..” Anakin could see her bursting with questions, and he was extremely grateful when she kept quiet.

“Well, since I can’t seem to focus, we might as well start early. Come on.”

He led her to the place where the order kept their prisoners. Two clones were guarding the entrance. He turned to Ahsoka.

“Wait here. I’ll get the information from him and I’ll be right back.”

Ahsoka nodded, dropping the floor. She’d tried arguing with Anakin on these matters before and it never got her anywhere.

Anakin waved aside the clones and entered the facility. A clone standing within the entrance asked his business and then led him to the prisoner.

“Do we know who this is?” Anakin asked, looking through the small window

“No sir. We don’t even have a name. he’s been most uncooperative.”

“I’ll see what I can get.. thank you.”

The clone lowered his head in a nod and then went back the way he came.

Anakin pulled open the door. It made zero sound. Not even when it closed. Complete silence. The prisoner sat in the corner pressed up against the wall.

Anakin walked over to the man, staring down at him. “Now I don’t know what you told everyone for them to believe that you were a prisoner, but I don’t believe it. Maul wouldn’t have any use for something pathetic as you.”

The man craned his neck in fear. “I swear- I swear.. he captured me. I don’t know where he is.”

“And I…” Anakin grabbed the man by the back of the neck and pressed him tight against the wall, “still don’t believe you…”

“Please.. you have to-“

“I don’t have to anything. Tell me-“ He slammed the man’s head into the wall, “Where Maul is.”

The man whimpered in pain. “You- you cant-..”

Anakin squeezed the man’s neck with his metal hand. He leaned in right next to his face. “Don’t test me on what I can and cannot do.. What did he want from you..”

The man choked beneath Anakin’s strength.

“I will kill you..” Anakin muttered

“Directions!” he choked out. “He wanted directions!”

Anakin loosened his hold a bit. “To where?”

“You don’t understand... He’ll kill me…”

“NO, you don’t understand!” Anakin screamed, slamming him against the wall and letting his body crumple to the floor. “I will kill you before that bastard even gets the chance unless you tell me what I want!”

He raised his hand, enclosing the man’s throat with an invisible noose. The man flailed around, choking and spluttering as he clawed at his neck.

“I’m waiting..” Anakin snarled

“Dathomir!” he screamed.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. Why would Maul need directions? Dathomir was fairly common on the radar. He looked down to the prisoner before finally releasing him.

The man fell to his face, choking into the floor.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it.”

“This is unethical.” The man panted, “You can’t do this to me.”

“You know. everyone’s really trying test me right now.. If you say one more word, I will slit your throat.”

The man instantly sealed his lips and looked down at the floor.

“Ahh.. that’s more like it..” Anakin turned away, his robes billowing behind him. he glanced up to the door and stopped in his tracks. Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall next to the door.

They stared at each other, completely expressionless. Anakin finally moved and opened the door. Obi-Wan followed him out.

“How long have you been there?” Anakin muttered, not looking at him

“Just moments after you.. The doors are extremely quiet.”

Anakin pursed his lips, “What are you doing here?” 

“Maul is generally on my list.. what are you doing?”

“Taking over your agenda.”

“Interrogtion..?”

“Yes.” He turned to Obi-Wan daring him to say something.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. “You really need to work on your interrogation..” he said quietly

“I got the information.. that’s all that matters..” he turned away, not wanting to continue the conversation.

They made their way out of the facility and met up with Ahsoka when they exited. 

“Master Obi-Wan, are you coming with us on our mission after all?”

Obi-Wan looked up addressing Anakin. “I was already on this case. I don’t need you taking over.”

“You see, that’s funny because as I recall, you couldn’t handle it last time. Does my memory serve me right because I seem to remember abandoning my troops and jumping in to save your ass.”

“I don’t… need your help..”

“Believe me master, I don’t want to work with you either.”

“Then get out of my way.”

“Why… so you can get raped again..”

Ahsoka inhaled sharply, but Anakin ignored her, “Because that’s what would have happened last time if I didn’t come for you. And Maul will do it again.. He, for one, doesn’t care what’s its classified as or whether you consent or not.”

A strand of silence followed. Obi-Wan’s jaw clenched and he wound his arm up before punching Anakin straight in the face.

Obi-Wan breathed heavily looking over his work before leaving.

“Ho-ly shit-….” Ahsoka stared up at Anakin, her mouth hanging open. “What the fuck did you do?”

Anakin faced her, clutching his bleeding nose. “Why is it always MY fault!?”

Ahsoka shut her mouth and didn’t reply

“Ughh, come on.” Anakin ordered, tilting his head back trying to stop the flow, “We’re leaving.”


	10. secrets

Anakin blocked another heavy blow from Maul’s lightsaber. 

“Not very good at hiding are you.” Anakin grunted. 

“I wasn’t trying to hide. I’m sure the man gave you my message as to where I was. And I would never hide from you…” Maul swung at him again, “You aren’t a threat.”

“That kind of hurts my feel-“ he stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw Maul’s brother swinging behind him. He ducked at the last minute. 

“Ahsoka Go!”

“Master!”

“Get backup! Call someone!”

Ahsoka nodded and fled.

Maul smiled, “Well now that she’s out of the way.” he focused Anakin’s attention on him, letting Savage cut into the man’s side, dropping him to the floor.

Anakin yelled in pain, looking up to find a blade to his chest. Next thing he knew, he was in shackles sitting against the wall. His arms were held above his head and handcuffed together.

Maul waved Savage away and he took a seat in front of the jedi. “Where is Kenobi?”

Anakin blinked. “He’s not here.”

Maul’s face fell, “Are you kidding me? You came all this way and just brought your puny padawan?..” he got to his feet and began pacing. “Dammit!”

“Quit being a baby. Do you really need him that badly?”

“I’d shut my mouth if I were you.” Maul growled putting the lightsaber back to his neck.

Anakin pressed himself against the wall in silence, going cross-eyed trying to keep the red in his vision.

“I need to speak to that man.”

“Why...” Anakin mumbled unable to keep his mouth shut.

Maul redacted his blade and hung it on his belt. “Anything weird with him? Outbursts, hallucinations, nightmares, random bouts of anger perhaps?”

"Nightmares?”

“Nightmares?... that makes sense.. what are they about?”

“Why does everyone care!?”

“I have to know! tell me what they’re about?”

“I don’t know… something about me, maybe… he won’t talk about it.”

Maul’s stopped pacing, his face filling with confusion. “You?.. why would it be… oh… of course… Sidious would believe it’s you…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“You and Kenobi have a powerful force energy surrounding each of you. Sidious isn’t flipping a coin here. He knows it’s you.”

Anakin blinked. He was barely following at all.

“The prophecy is foretold to you of course.” Maul continued. “You’re the chosen one... You will either end the jedi or save them… bring balance to the force…”

“This is making no sense! What do you mean Sidious knows me? Who is Sidious?”

“I don’t agree with his conclusions,” Maul said ignoring Anakin’s questions. “I think he’s choosing too quickly. What if he’s wrong?”

“So, I’m not the chosen one?” Anakin asked stupidly not following

“Are you dense? Of course, you’re the chosen one... That’s not what we we’re talking about.”

“Well what are you talking about then?”

“The one who we believe will take the throne and become the new leader of the Sith…”

Anakin’s mouth fell open. “You think I’m going to fall to the dark side?”

“You have potential… I wouldn’t be very surprised. But you’re not the first choice. That honor falls to your master…”

“Obi-Wan?... you can’t be serious..”

Maul nodded. “He has great power.”

“I-.. Well I think you got it wrong… this.. this is stupid. Let me out of here, if all you’re going to do is talk my ear off with stupid theories.”

“Believe what you want..”

“No. shut up! None of this is true! You all are delusional! Obi-Wan would never turn to the dark side! And don’t you ever think about touching him ever again! I’m not letting him ever set foot within a planets distance from you!”

Maul raised his eyes. “Why isn’t he with you now?.. you always work so well together..”

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows avoiding the question.

“Ah.. I see.. you’ve had a disagreement.. Kenobi would never pass up an opportunity to hunt me down… have you ever wanted to know why?”

“You killed his master.”

Maul cocked his head. “No… I’m sure that haunts him.. but that wasn’t me… he hunts me because I know things… things he’d rather never see the light of day… things… he wouldn’t want you seeing…”

“What are you on about?”

“Why don’t I… show you… is that what your disagreement was about? His secrets…”

“No..” Anakin said defiantly. “And I don’t need you planting twisted memories in my head.”

“Oh these aren’t my memories.. They’re your master’s… I got into his pretty little mind last time.. and saw some… nasty things… including you… how’s that secret little romance going?.. Maul asked laughing.

Anakin grit his teeth together. “Shut up.”

“Not well then.. I might be able to provide you a reason.. to his resisting…” 

Before Anakin could protest, Maul clamped his hands on the sides of his head. Anakin screamed as his mind was suddenly flooded with unfamiliar memories.

He relived everything Obi-Wan had been through with his master Qui-Gon Jinn… He saw the slow buildup before Obi-Wan fell into his master. How they slept together almost every night. How Obi-Wan started to protest as time went on. Qui-Gon ignoring everything he did. He watched the last year of Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship. Watched him get plead with his master to stop. Watched him get raped from then on. Watched him sobbing in the bathroom on the day Qui-Gon agreed to take Anakin on, leaving Obi-Wan behind.

When the memories came to an end, he heard Maul’s voice. “This last memory is mine...”

Anakin’s mind was overcome again. He found himself in a circular arena. This was on Naboo. This was where… he looked around and saw Obi-Wan crouched by Qui-Gon’s body. Maul stood nearby. Not attacking.. just watching..

“Obi-Wan… we just need to stop the bleeding.. I’ll be fine..”

Obi-Wan tore off part of his tunic and pressed it against his master’s wound. 

Anakin examined the fallen jedi master. The wound wasn’t a lightsaber impaling him, as the accounts of death stated. It was just a side wound. It was deep and bleeding… but not fatal..

Qui-Gon breathed heavily. “Kill him...” he ordered his student, looking at Maul.

Obi-Wan turned slowly to face the man. He locked eyes with the monster and then turned back to Qui-Gon, making no move to stand.

“What the hell is wrong with you.? do you want to be a jedi master or not? Kill him!”

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. “No…”

“You little-“ Qui-Gon lunged at his student, only to be held back by his wound. He yelled in pain and frustration. “You useless bitch!”

Obi-Wan’s face was frozen in a blank expression. He ignited his lightsaber. 

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “Finally...”

Obi-wan turned his lightsaber and hovered it over his master’s chest

“What- what are you doing!. Obi-Wan! What the fuck are you!-“

Obi-Wan didn’t give him a chance to finish and pushed the lightsaber through his chest. He watched his master struggle in his last moments, while staring up at his student in pure hororr. When Qui-Gon’s body finally stilled, Obi-Wan pulled his saber from the body and turned to Maul. His blue eyes were corrupted by bright yellow.

Maul who had been watching, stepped back in shock at the sight of his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether the blood was his or his master’s but it was falling almost directly from his eyes.

Obi-Wan took clear advantage of his shock. He had Maul beaten in a few clean blows. Maul dropped his lightsaber and had his arms up in surrender.

“You…” he whispered

Obi-Wan ignored him and swung his lightsaber straight through him. Maul made a small noise of pain and surprise before his body fell down the huge shute in the floor.

Obi-Wan sheathed his lightsaber and his eyes flickered back to their original color. Then everything went black.

Anakin opened his eyes, blinking fast. It was too bright.. He was met with the sight of Maul right in front of him. He remembered instantly where he was and what he had just seen.

Anakin avoided Maul’s gaze, his heart racing. That wasn’t true.. None of that could be true..

“Kenobi’s need to finish me off is that memory.. He wanted that side of himself to die with me.. and when I survived.. he became obsessed with erasing me..”

“You’re wrong..” Anakin mumbled. His brain was still trying to process all he’d just seen. “Obi-Wan would never.. he’d never…”

“Kill his master? he had good reason…”

Anakin shook his head. None of this could be real.. it just couldn’t. The snap of his shackles brought him back from his thoughts. He looked up confused as his chains fell from the wall. He was free.

“Go.” Maul ordered turning to leave.

“Why.. why would you release me..?”

Maul stared at him with disgust. “I have literally no need for you.. I wanted Kenobi.”

“What do you want from him..” Anakin asked getting to his feet

Maul smiled, “his allegiance of course.. when he takes over, I want to be by his side..”

Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed in rage.

“You see.. here’s the difference about me.” Maul said calmly. “I’m not on anyone’s side.. I don’t work with Sidious and I don’t work with the jedi.. I get a clean seat to the action.. The only reason I’m involved at all is because your master managed to convince the rest of you that I’m a viable threat.. I only ever want him..”

“Well be prepared to sit on your ass and watch forever, because you are delusional if you think Obi-Wan would ever betray the jedi.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Fuck you!” Anakin yelled as he left the room. He made his way out the building and into the woods. “Shit! Where did we land the fucking ship…” he stumbled through the forest for a few hours before finally locating it.

God.. his head hurt. He wasn’t sure whether to block out the thoughts or dwell on them. His mind hurt with the effort. He boarded the ship and came up behind Ahsoka. She was frantically hitting buttons and messing with a wire.

“Master!?” she exclaimed in shock at his arrival. She got to her feet and leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

Anakin stood still in surprise, before hugging her back.

“What happened? How’d you escape?” she asked pulling away. “I couldn’t get anything to work, I’ve tried everything, but the planet must be out of communication range or something.”

“It’s alright.. and… I didn’t really escape..”

“What do you mean?..”

“he just let me go..”

“He let you go?” Ahsoka asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah… he didn’t want me..”

“Well… what’s he want then?”

“Obi-Wan…” he mumbled. “Ahsoka” he said, starting up the ship, “once we make it into range I need you to report to the council and tell them that Obi-Wan is forbidden to go on any missions involving Maul.”

*****

Anakin and Ahsoka flew safely back into Coruscant. Anakin led his padawan into the council room to make their report.

Upon entering the room, his eyes immediately sought Obi-Wan. He was sitting cross-legged next to Master Ki-Adi Mundi, deep in thought. His eyes flitted up, upon their entrance. The dark circles from lack of sleep, taking attention from the rest of his face.

The two took the center and waited for the council to start.

Mace Windu took his seat next to Yoda and brought his hands together. “You may begin your report.”

Anakin nodded in respect. “My padawan and I traveled to Dathomir in pursuit of Maul. Upon our arrival, we caught up to him easily. He and his brother overpowered me and I sent Ahsoka to go call for help.. She couldn’t do so because we lost our transmission. Which was in our favor because after an interrogation, Maul simply let me go.”

“He let you go?” Windu asked

“Yes master.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He said he had no use of me.”

“Well what does he want then?” Windu asked, placing his chin on his hand.

“Obi-Wan… he wants Obi-Wan..”

The council all turned to Obi-Wan. The jedi master blinked in discomfort at the attention.

“Well… we all are aware of that.. he’s always held a grudge against me for cutting him in half… It’s not a huge surprise..” Obi-Wan said in defense.

“Is that why you requested Master Kenobi forbidden from any missions involving Maul?” Windu asked.

“Yes, master.”

“Now hold on.” Obi-Wan cut in, “That’s a little rash. None of this is news to us. Things are the same as they were before.”

“Not exactly.” Anakin said, taking the attention. “Maul is convinced that he is no threat to the jedi or the sith. He wants no part in our war other than to come out with an allegiance to the winning side..” Anakin paused. He didn’t want to say everything, but he had to put something out there that would keep Obi-Wan out of the man’s way. So, he did the thing he was best at; lying to the council. “The one thing he does want.. is Obi-Wan’s death… he said he will be of no threat if Obi-Wan is brought to him.”

Whispers filled the council room, until Mundi spoke up. 

“I agree with Skywalker. For Kenobi’s best interests he should be refrained from missions involving him.”

“I second that.” Windu muttered. “Master Kenobi.. I don’t want you involved with him anymore.”

“Wait!” Obi-Wan interjected, “He’s always wanted me dead, why hold me back now!?”

“Because from what Skywalker told us, he seems to have moved your death to number one on his list.”

Obi-Wan looked frantically around the room. “Are you serious!? You all agree!? I can’t just let him live! He-.. he killed my master!”

Anakin studied Obi-Wan. His face betrayed nothing.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan.. but the council has decided.. Thank you, Skywalker.” Windu said nodding to Anakin. “Council’s dismissed.”

Anakin moved to the side and stood close to Ahsoka as he watched the council members slowly file from the room. He looked for his master. Obi-Wan rose from his chair, his face rigid with anger. He waited patiently by his chair until the place was empty.

The room fell dark, the only lights being the ships and buildings outside the huge window. Obi-Wan let out a heavy breath and made his way to Anakin. “Ahsoka please leave us.” He ordered curtly.

Ahsoka could sense his anger and impatience. She bowed quickly and left the room.

Obi-Wan paced in a small circle before turning back to Anakin. He pinched his nose, pulling in a deep breath. “What the fuck is your problem?...”

“I don’t want you getting killed.”

Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing his lips tight together. A moment later Anakin was grunting in pain, and Obi-Wan lowered his fist.

Anakin took a step back, holding his face. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. Another bloody nose.

“YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDE WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!”

“Oh, I’ve just about had it with you…” Anakin muttered. He threw his arm forward, grasping his master tight around the neck. With Obi-Wan still in surprise, Anakin dragged him forward, shoving him into the window wall.

Obi-Wan stared up in shock as Anakin towered over him, hot blood dripping from his nose and onto Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“You-“

“Sh..” Anakin whispered, placing a gloved finger on his lips. “I don’t want to hear another word from you... listen to me…and only talk when I tell you to…”

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s breathing through his throat because he held it with his real hand as not to hurt him.

“Do you understand…?”

Obi-Wan took a second before finally nodding.

“Good… now tell me… why do you hunt Maul?”

“I don’t understand-“

"Motive… what’s your motive..”

“This isn’t-“

“ANSWER ME!”

“He killed my master!... you know that!...”

“Do I!?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed with fear. “…why would-“

“Tell me the truth… did Maul kill him?”

Obi-Wan was shaking as he stared up into Anakin’s eyes. “I…”

“Did he kill your master?”

His reply was barely a whisper, “No…”

“Then who did?”

Tears started leaking from Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Anakin…”

“Who killed him?”

“He showed you didn’t-“

“Who. Killed. Your master?”

“I-…” Obi-Wan choked back a sob. “I did…”

Anakin clenched his mouth shut and loosened the pressure on Obi-Wan’s throat.

“But you have to understand why!” Obi-Wan begged, tears running down his face.

“I do…” Anakin whispered, moving his hand to Obi-Wan’s chest.

“You what?”

“He showed me that too..”

Obi-Wan bit his lip and the tears came faster.

“Were you ever going to tell me about Qui-Gon?...”

Obi-Wan shook his head.. “I didn’t want anyone to know!... I didn’t want you knowing..” He looked down blinking away tears.

Anakin pulled in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s trembling figure. Obi-Wan didn’t protest and fell into him, sobbing against his chest.

Anakin ran his fingers through the man’s red hair, kissing him softly. He looked over to the door. Everyone should be gone by now. They could probably make it back to their room without anyone noticing.

Anakin looked down at his master. He was a wreck. His eyes were red and the darkness under them made it more apparent. Without further examination Anakin lifted Obi-Wan into his arms. His master made a small noise of protest before falling back against his chest.

Anakin carried him back to their room with no interruptions. When inside, he took Obi-Wan to his room and laid him gently in the bed. When he went to take the seat next to the bed, Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin’s robes, silently begging him to stay.

“I’m here.” Anakin assured gently, gripping his wrist.

Obi-Wan shook his head, tugging with what little strength he had left. It didn’t take more for Anakin to give in. He sank into the sheets with Obi-Wan, wrapping him back in his embrace. Obi-Wan curled his fingers into Anakin’s chest and cried.

“I killed him.. god I killed him Anakin…”

“Shh.. sh.. it’s okay…” Anakin whispered kissing away his tears.

“No…” he whispered. “no…”

“It’s okay… I understand…”

“I-.. I disappointed him..”

Anakin brushed aside his bangs, staring into his face, “What are you talking about.?”

“He didn’t want me anymore.. If I was better… if I didn’t always ruin everything-..”

“Stop.” Anakin ordered, placing a hand on his chin. “Don’t ever try and justify what he did..”

“I can’t….” Obi-Wan sobbed. He tried to say something else, but his body convulsed in sobbing and he pressed himself against Anakin.

Anakin bit his lip and held him tighter. He held his master until his cries quieted as his exhaustion took over.

###

When Anakin woke up, Obi-Wan was still completely out. Anakin took a moment to appreciate that his master was finally getting some sleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The lines of worry and stress in his face, seemed to have disappeared. Anakin ran his thumb gently across his cheek. He sighed and got himself out of bed.

He headed to their small kitchen area and started making some coffee. Neither of them used it often, but when they needed it, it was nice to have.

He got it started and then grabbed the data pad on the counter and looked at it curiously. He had hardly any interest in reading, but he wondered what his master was looking at.

Anakin turned on the device and took an educated guess on the password. The screen opened, revealing not a reading, but a picture. Anakin studied it. He couldn’t figure out which way it was supposed to lay. He looked at the screen and realized it wasn’t just a picture, it was a drawing. Obi-Wan’s drawing. He’d forgotten Obi-Wan was fairly artistic.

Anakin squinted at the device. The only colors were red and black. More red than black. It seemed like random scribbles. He supposed that it could be fire. But what did the black mean?

He heard a door crack and his eyes shot up. He dropped the data pad on the counter and stared in concern when he saw Obi-Wan enter the room. He hardly looked any better. He took a few steps into the room before sinking into one of their chairs.

“How are you feeling?” Anakin asked, as he poured the coffee into a mug.

“Fine.”

Anakin walked over to the table and laid the drink inf front of his master. He kneeled, placing a hand on his forehead. 

“You don’t look fine.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, raising the cup to his lips. His eyes were red and dry, his expression blank.

Anakin studied him for a moment before getting to his feet. “I think you should get some more sleep.”

“I’m fine. That’s like… the most hours.. I’ve slept…”

“Yeah I think that’s the problem.” He leaned over and picked Obi-Wan up. “Come on.” he grunted.

“Ugh…. fuck you…” Obi-Wan groaned, practically half asleep already.

“Yeah okay...”


	11. look into your heart... you cannot save him

Obi-Wan lifted his tearstained face to the dark figure in front of him “Anakin?...”

The figure turned and drew off his black hood. Misery and fear spreading through his features. “Obi-Wan?...”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted in silent cry as he took a step closer. “Yeah.. yeah it’s me… please…” Obi-Wan whispered, running his hand down Anakin’s face. It was hot and dry to the touch. “What happened to you...”

Anakin stared at him; his eyes wide and upset. He placed his hand atop Obi-Wan’s. The blood from his hair, dripping down the burning skin. Tears glistened in his eyes and when his lips parted his voice came out barely a whisper.

He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s hand. “I didn’t have a choice…”

“No…” Obi-Wan murmured in disbelief. He pulled his hand from Anakin’s grasp and backing away. “No! You have a choice; we all have a choice!”

Obi-Wan shot out of bed breathing hard. He glared frantically around the room before realizing where he was. He relaxed back against the pillows. 

“Shit.” he panted “These really need to stop…” He pulled off the covers and got out of bed. His clothes were sticking tight against his skin with sweat.

His eye caught a paper on the nightstand. He reached for it. Anakin. He and Ahsoka had gone out together and he’d be back later. Obi-Wan glanced over at the clock. It was already late in the day.

He groaned and ran his sweaty hands down his face. “Well I hope no one needed me today.” 

He grabbed a robe from the floor and pulled it on as he left the room. He’d been contemplating these dreams for a while now. He had to do something about it. And no matter how he tried to hide it, they did scare him, and he decided to finally act. He made his way down the hallways and to where the council room was. He walked past the room and stopped in front of a much smaller door.

His brows knitted together, and he pulled in a nervous breath. Should he be doing this? He was never one to go for help. It was a sign of weakness, Qui-Gon had always told him. Obi-Wan shook the thoughts from his mind. Especially thoughts of his master… How many times had he stood here as a padawan too scared to approach anyone for help? Not that it would have done him any good. Obi-Wan pulled in a deep breath and straightened his robes. He had to swallow his pride every now and again.

He raised an elegant hand and knocked softly against the frame. A few seconds later he heard Master Yoda’s voice telling him to enter.

Obi-Wan stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him. 

“Master Yoda..” Obi-Wan said walking over to the green creature, “I’m sorry to come unannounced like this but.. I wanted to talk to you…”

Yoda raised his eyes and gestured to one of the cushions. “Your thoughts… what occupies them..?”

Obi-Wan smiled in thanks and took a seat. He immediately felt uncomfortable and started messing with his hand. “I just… I’ve been having these dreams and I.. was hoping you might be able to give me some advice..”

Yoda remained quiet and Obi-Wan took this as a sign to continue.

“Well… they’re not real specific but… it’s someone I know… someone I should protect… and in my dream.. I’ve failed to keep this person protected..”

The green jedi master kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. “This person… close to you?”

Obi-Wan avoided his gaze and nodded.

“Save everyone… you can’t always do.. accept that.. you need to…”

Obi-Wan chewed at his lower lip. “No, you don’t understand. This is different, this person…” he trailed off as it suddenly dawned on him what a foolish idea this was. He shouldn’t be here. There was too much for him to hide. His eyes darted to the floor, blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry.” He muttered rising from his chair. “This was a mistake...”

Yoda stayed silent as he studied Obi-Wan trying to figure out what had triggered him.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.” Obi-Wan said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once outside the room, he started walking. He wasn’t sure exactly where, just away... in case Master Yoda tried to call him back. He exhaled in frustration. How could he be so stupid? He should have known that the jedi wouldn’t be any help. They didn’t understand attachments… or how it was impossible for him to just… let it go.

He was lost in thought when he ran into something definingly solid, drawing him out of his mind. He backed away holding his head, a little dazed.

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan raised his eyes and pressed against his temple, “Anakin...”

“Sorry.” Anakin apologized, his eyebrows furrowing. “I called your name a few times, but I guess you didn’t hear me.. or see me.. Should you be up already?”

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation and brushed past the man “Yes Anakin I’m okay.. I just” he frowned. “just need some water..” 

“Let’s go back then.” Anakin suggested, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm and leading him. “I just finished with Ahsoka, so I have the rest of the night.”

Obi-Wan grimaced and pulled away. “Not in public Anakin.”

Anakin’s mouth twitched in annoyance as he lowered his head and fell in step behind his master.

Once back in their room, Anakin dropped Obi-Wan on their small couch and went to get him some water. When he returned, he took the seat next to Obi-Wan and handed him the glass.

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and sipped at the drink.

Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably next to him.

After a long few minutes of watching him struggle silently, Obi-Wan finally tired of it. He set his glass on the table next and turned to Anakin.

“If you have something to say, please get on with it.” he chewed the tip of his tongue and narrowed his eyes. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Anakin gave a shaky smile, “Sorry... I just- I mean now that you’re up- I just wanted-“

“Spit it out Anakin.”

“…I wanted to say I’m sorry..”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably “I’m sorry if I took advantage of you…” he sighed and looked at the ceiling “I’m sorry for pushing myself on you. You’ve given me reasons and they’re completely valid.. and I’m sorry for the interrogation last night.. I didn’t want to put you through that.. I’m just.. really sorry…” he pursed his lips, “Please don’t be too mad at me.”

Obi-Wan chewed his lip in silence. It had become a bad habit. He reached his hand back picking up his water. “Anakin…” he began slowly “I’m not mad at you… I never really was…”

Anakin’s eyes flashed but he stayed quiet.

Obi-Wan ran his finger along the top of the glass. “I was mad at myself… because… I made a promise after Qui-Gon that I would never do anything like it again… I shut myself off. I became the best jedi I could be. I achieved everything I aspired.. it was perfect..” He turned sadly to Anakin. “But you… you had to get past my defenses…”

Anakin saw his master’s eyes beginning to well with tears. He reached over and held his hand gently.

“You had to be difficult like that..” Obi-Wan said smiling as the tears began to fall. “And... you were my student… which made it so much worse for me.. I promised myself that nothing would ever happen. Qui-Gon had shown me that padawan and master relationships should not happen… I wanted to keep it that way… and when you.. when I finally fell… for you..” Obi-Wan raised his eyes to the ceiling trying to contain his sobs. “God.. it was so wrong.. but I loved it so much…”

He looked back to Anakin, tears streaming down his face. “You ruined everything for me Anakin Skywalker…”

Anakin swallowed, gripping his hand tighter. “Obi-Wan…”

“But I could never hate you… I…” He hiccupped and shut his mouth, setting his glass back down. 

Anakin watched his every move with hawk eyes unsure of what his master was getting at. But even with his vigilant study, he wasn’t ready when Obi-Wan ran a hand down his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Anakin’s eyes widened as his master clutched against his chest and pushed into him. Anakin’s hand went to Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling him in tighter, and deepening the kiss. This is what he wanted. Holding Obi-Wan close, breathing in his scent, tasting his saliva... This was it…

When he pulled away, Obi-Wan’s face was flushed and his eyes bright. He smiled softly at his former padawan.

Anakin still had his fingers curled in Obi-Wan’s hair. “So, does this mean we’re good?”

Obi-Wan sighed and his mouth parted. “Fucking idiot…” he muttered, rolling his eyes and getting up from the couch

Anakin smirked and got up with him. He wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

Obi-Wan obliged, and put his hand to Anakin’s neck, holding him closer. 

*****

A few weeks later, Anakin found himself back outside the Chancellor’s office. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His meetings with the man were becoming far more frequent than he ever intended.

“Anakin how have things been with you?” the Chancellor asked, ushering him in the room and gesturing him to take a seat.

Anakin thanked him and sighed. He dropped his head to his hands.

“How’ve you been?” the Chancellor repeated, as he took his seat.

“I don’t know….” Anakin muttered, letting his hands fall to his lap and looking up. “Me and Obi-Wan are okay now.. and he’s sleeping better.”

“The nightmares gone?”

“Not exactly. But they’ve lessened. I’d say they’re only about twice a week now. Which is a major relief.” He said leaning back in his chair. “I wasn’t sure how much longer he could have gone on with no sleep like that.”

“I’m glad to hear it…”

“I don’t know if the fact that I’m there whenever he wakes is a factor or not. I don’t know... I’m just glad he’s doing a little better.”

“Are they still about you falling to the dark side?” the chancellor asked quietly, running his fingers down his desk.

Anakin’s gaze wavered around the room before nodding. “No matter how many times I assure him it’ll never happen, he’s still concerned… I don’t blame him… I just wish I knew what these dreams meant…”

The Chancellor stared him down and folded his hands together “Why did you really come here today?”

Anakin’s eyes flashed up at him in surprise. “What-…”

“Oh, come on Anakin. I know you better than that. You look troubled… What’s on your mind...”

“Hah…” Anakin breathed comically “Guess I should give you more credit.”

“So, what is it?”

Anakin pulled in a deep breath and leaned forward on his knees. “It’s about my last mission.”

Intrigue shone on the Chancellor’s face and he nodded for him to continue. 

“It was the Citadel. Obi-Wan and I led a team of clones to rescue master Even Piell. He held valuable information on secret hyperspace lanes..”

“Held?”

Anakin bowed his head. “He didn’t make it.”

Polite dismay crossed his features. “I’m sorry to hear that... and the information?”

“Lost to the sith and the jedi…” Anakin’s bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes wavered. “And it’s my fault..” Anakin whispered dropping his head to his hands.

The chancellor stared down at the man in concern. “What do you mean…”

Anakin pulled in a shaky breath. “It was me him and Obi-Wan. Then out of nowhere we were attacked by those awful wolf-like creatures. Master Piell was pinned under one of them. I was on my way to help him, when I heard Obi-Wan scream… I turned and… he was losing his fight.” Anakin paused for a second gathering his thoughts. The Chancellor waited patiently.

“I left him...” Anakin whispered, his eyes clouding with guilt. “I can still hear his… begging… and his screams… as I left him… but…” he looked up to the chancellor, tears running down his face. “I didn’t have a choice. Obi-Wan needed me. I didn’t care about the information. I just… couldn’t let him die...”

The Chancellor gazed down at him. His face betraying nothing. 

“And- and if I could redo it…” Anakin stuttered trying to continue, “I’d do the same thing… I’d choose him every time…” He stared up at the man his features flooded with desperation. “Am I a terrible person?”

The Chancellor was silent a moment longer. His face twisted in something Anakin couldn’t quite place. Which unsettled him because he had never seen such an expression on the man before.

“Anakin…” the Chancellor began slowly after absorbing all his emotions, so his face was unreadable once again. “There’s nothing wrong with you... you love Master Kenobi too much. Too much to just let him die.. I understand why you did what you did…” He tapped his fingers against the desk. “But you do have to be careful…”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it Anakin.” The Chancellor said leaning forward in his seat. “If you’re ever placed in a situation like that again and someone sees.. the council might begin to be suspicious of you and your Master Kenobi’s relationship..”

Anakin’s jaw clenched and when he spoke his voice was low. “I won’t ever let that happen... The council can never find out.”

The chancellor’s face screwed in thought for a moment. “Anakin… have you ever thought of a life outside the jedi?”

Anakin stared at the man like he was speaking tongues. “No… the jedi is my life. It always has been... it’s Obi-Wan’s life too. I won’t let that be taken from him.. I would never make him choose between the jedi and me, it’s an impossible decision.” He pressed his lips tightly together, “For both of us…”

###

As Anakin emerged from the Chancellor’s office, his robes rang with the sound of his comm going off.

“Skywalker” he said raising it to his lips. The device was silent for a moment before a quiet voice spoke

“Hey Anakin…”

“Obi-Wan.” He whispered, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Hold on, I need to get back to the room.”

They’d never had a normal conversation through the comms before. They were supposed to be only used for missions and the like. Whatever the problem, he didn’t want anyone else listening in. 

“Alright I’m here.” Anakin said sinking into one of their chairs and looking out into the Coruscant sky. It was dark outside, his eyes kept entertained by the lights of passing ships. “Where are you?...”

“Kamino.” Came the short reply.

“Kamino?” Anakin asked, his nose scrunching in confusion. “That’s where you found out about the clones right? What brought you there?”

“Just a routine mission investigating a rumor a few planets over. I stopped here on the way back.”

Anakin fell silent, trying to listen to the background noise. “Is that rain I hear? Please don’t tell me you’re sitting out in the rain.”

Obi-Wan’s clear laugh came through the comm. “Well… Yes… I’m just outside sitting on the railing overlooking the rest of this planet. Which happens to all be water… and it’s always raining.”

“What?” Anakin smirked. “Did the Kaminoans not want you around or something?”

“No of course not, they like me. I just needed some fresh air... and the rain is nice. Keeps me present…”

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hmm..”

“How are you doing?”  
Anakin heard him sigh. “I’m not-…” There was a pause. “The nightmares changed…”

Anakin’s heart sank. “Obi-Wan… are you coming home soon?”

“Yes… I need to…”

“What changed?”

“In my dreams… you’re dead…”

Anakin’s jaw set. “…I’m dead?”

He heard Obi-Wan choke back a sob.

“Anakin it was horrible… mmph… I had to call and make sure you were okay… I’m sorry if I bothered-“

“You didn’t. Don’t ever be afraid to call.”

“I’m gonna come home now...”

“Okay… We’re going to get through this okay…?”

“Okay…” 

Then the comm went dead.

Anakin sighed through his nose and dropped it to the floor. He laid his head in his hands, rubbing his face. This all had to mean something…

###

Obi-Wan hung up on Anakin and tucked the comm back in his pocket. He raised his face, letting the cold rain keep him alert. One thing he liked about this place… the heavy rain and wind made it so easy to hide anything he expressed.

But he couldn’t hide everything. He despised himself for even considering it, but he needed help. As much as he assured Anakin he wasn’t affected by these dreams, it was a lie. 

Anakin had become his anchor. The thought of him falling to the dark side… leaving him… and now dying… was too much for him to just ignore.

Anakin refused to believe any of it was true. But Obi-Wan couldn’t rid himself of the nagging feeling in his stomach. The jedi would refuse any talk of it, but he knew someone who wouldn’t send him away. He only wished it wasn’t someone he disliked so much.

Obi-Wan slid off the railing and stepped onto his ship. He punched in the coordinates and took off. He was going to talk to the chancellor.

###

Obi-Wan arrived safely back on Coruscant and without bothering to change his wet clothes he headed straight to the Chancellor’s office.

He stopped by the door and raised his hand tentatively to knock. The door opened a few seconds later and he was met with the incredibly surprised face of the Chancellor.

“Master Kenobi...” he said bowing his head “It is an honor.”

Obi-Wan stepped hesitantly into the room looking around. His hair and robes dripping water onto the floor.

The chancellor showed him to a chair eyeing the dripping water a little cautiously. “What brings you here Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan took the seat and gripping the sides, he looked straight into the chancellor’s face. “Does Anakin tell you everything?”

“Well...” the chancellor said a little taken aback. “Perhaps not everything... but… I do know quite a bit about you… if that’s what you’re hinting about.”

“I am.” Obi-Wan said crossing his legs, “So, you’re aware of my nightmares.”

“I am.”

“Well what you don’t know is that they’ve recently changed.”

The Chancellor raised his eyebrows. “Changed?... changed to what?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and continued “The dreams’ primary focus has always been Anakin’s fall to the dark side, now… they’re about his-“ he wet his lips. “His death.”

“Is Anakin aware of this change?”

“I don’t see how that’s your business.”

The chancellor’s eyes flashed with something not unlike hunger. “My apologies, Master Kenobi, but you did come to me. And I was merely curious.”

“Yes…” Obi-Wan mused, a muscle in his jaw twitching. “I’m at a loss. I tried to broach the topic with Master Yoda, and he said exactly what I thought he would; to let everything go. But he doesn’t understand. I can’t just let this go.” He leaned forward. “If Anakin’s told you anything, then you know that I can’t live like this without him... that’s why I came to you..”

The chancellor ran an old hand down his throat as he thought. “I’m on your side, Master Kenobi. I fear Anakin’s taking this all far too lightly. Don’t get me wrong. He cares about it because he cares about you. But he’s shut himself so far off from the possibilities of the dreams being true.”

Obi-Wan clenched the arm chair his knuckles turning white. “…You think they are true?...”

“It’s just guesswork here, but I believe so. I believe your dreams are premonitions of a future. Not THE future but A future.”

“So… there’s other possibilities? It is possible to keep Anakin from dying?””

“I believe so, yes.”

“Well how do we do that?”

The chancellor sighed. “Master Kenobi…. There are ways of force healing.. of possibly bringing one back from the dead… but these would be unethical ways…”

“Unethical…”

“There’s no way around it. I won’t pretend to be an expert on this type of power but it is sith technique… if you’re willing to succumb to some of its power... then you might be able to save Anakin…”

Obi-Wan slowly unclenched his hands from the chair. “That’s impossible… I won’t dabble in the dark side...”

“It might be your only choice-“

“No, no” Obi-Wan said rising from his seat. “Everyone has a choice… There’s got to be another way.”

“And if there’s not?”

“Then I’ll find one! There’s always another way!”

Obi-Wan moved to leave, his wet robes sticking against him as he walked.

“Master Kenobi…”

Obi-Wan rested his hand on the door handle and turned around to face the man.

The Chancellor played absently at the pencils on his desk before speaking. “I fear the more you try and save Anakin from his future, the more damaged you make your own…”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Coming here was a waste of time.” he muttered before slamming the door behind him.


	12. always be my best friend

“We need to focus on Dooku. If we can catch him, we can end this war now. It has got to be our top priority.”

Murmurs of approval filled the council room at Mace Windu’s words.

“The only setback is we don’t know his exact location. But we do know someone who does; Asajj Ventress.” Windu flicked his hand and a rough looking man stepped forward. “Quinlan Voss has been tracking her for some time and is near closing in on her. Obi-Wan,” he said turning to face him. “Voss has requested you be the one he works with. Do you accept?”

Obi-Wan shot the man a look before responding to Windu. “Yes Master, I accept.”

“Good. Then this meeting is over.”

Obi-Wan was just getting up when Voss appeared in front of him.

“Ayy Kenobi. How you been?”

A smile spread across Obi-Wan’s face. Quinlan Voss… he was the only person he had somehow managed to keep as a friend throughout his time with Qui-Gon.

“Good to see you old friend.” he said reaching up to hug the man.

“Glad to hear it.” Voss said clapping him on the back. “It’s been too long.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with a cheeriness he hadn’t felt in a long time. Staring at Voss had reminded him of how simple things could be. They were best friends… nothing more.. therefore, no complicated problems or feelings… it was… nice…

“You got so busy with that apprentice of yours and moving up in the world, never had time for little ol’ me.”

Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. “You know that’s not true.”

“What else was I supposed to-“ He stopped midsentence and his gaze moved above Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Well look at you.. all grown up.”

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a presence behind him and he felt a hand go to his lower back. 

“Anakin.” He said turning.

Anakin’s face was grim as he stared down Voss.

“Look how handsome the boy got… you really pick em well, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled painfully. “Yes… yes I do…”

“You ready to go?” Anakin asked

“In a hurry, are we? No worries.” Voss said as he strode from the room “Obi-Wan, I want you in the hanger bright and early tomorrow. We’ll go over the plans and catch the bitch before ya know it.”

“Thanks, Voss” Obi-Wan called after him. The door shut and the two were alone.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and faced Anakin. “Did you have to be rude?”

“But I wasn’t!”

“Ok… but you could have been better.. what’s wrong with Voss?”

“Nothing...” Anakin muttered narrowing his eyes to the floor.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said putting a hand on his cheek, “I chose you okay. and I had a hard-enough time with that. Don’t think I’ll be falling for every man in my path.”

“I know.” Anakin murmured putting his hand atop Obi-Wan’s. “I just don’t want you to leave so soon.. You just got back.”

“We knew it would be like this.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Hmm…” Anakin hummed rubbing his hand along Obi-Wan’s jaw. “Wish it didn’t have to be..” He said, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was a slow passionate kiss. They were finally alone. Anakin pushed his tongue against Obi-Wan’s wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

Obi-Wan moaned softly into the kiss pulling gently on Anakin’s hair. When he pulled away, he looked up into Anakin’s eyes. “I love you so much..”

Anakin’s eyes filled and he pulled Obi-Wan closer, laying his head on his shoulder. “I love you too..” he whispered as Obi-Wan held him securely.

*****

“What kind of dumbass plan was that!?”

“Oh come onnn, you can’t seriously have expected me to know that she would have the entrance ray shielded.”

“No, but I think there was some way that BOTH OF US wouldn’t have been stuck when the shields came up!”

“Ahh shut up.”

“Voss, I have never been caught so fast in my life, and my primary partner is Anakin.”

“…That bad, is he?”

“You have no idea...”

Voss chuckled. “Anywaysss.. any idea on how to get out of here?” He said rattling the chains above his head that held his arms up.

Obi-Wan let his head fall against the stone wall. “Cody’s still on the ship... hopefully he’ll notice that we’re missing eventually.”

“That’s your plan?” Voss asked incredulously, “to rely on a few clones?”

“Better than your plan apparently…” Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes “And Cody is very capable. I would trust my men with my life.”

They fell into silence and stiffened when the door opened to their prison.

A guard entered dragging a girl behind him. He threw her to the ground and started chaining her wrists to the wall.

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked in shock.

The guard finished with her restraints and left, slamming the bars behind him. Ahsoka ignored his eye contact and stared at the floor.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Master Kenobi..” She greeted sheepishly. “There is... an explanation…”

“Okay.”

“Is this Skywalker’s kid?” Vos cut in.

“Yes, this is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka this is-“

“Voss, right?”

Voss looked a little taken aback. “Did you see that Kenobi? She knows who I am.” He looked her over, “I’m honored.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“You’re very beautiful Ahsoka.” Voss said winking.

“Voss please, she’s 17.”

“Woah woah woah I meant nothing of the sort. Quit assuming I’m a pedophile. I was just being nice to the kid.”

Ahsoka smirked at him before falling sullen again when Obi-Wan turned his attention back to her.

“So… what’s the explanation here?”

“I boarded your ship in secret… or I should say I boarded Anakin’s ship in secret…”

“Anakin’s ship…” Obi-Wan mused before it clicked. “Oh of course... You were trying to stowaway on Anakin’s mission. He must not have let you know that he let me borrow his ship this time.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka muttered miserably

“You know if you weren’t trying to stowaway in the first place-“

“I know, I know I’m embarrassed enough as it is… whose stupid plan was it anyway for us to be in this dungeon?”

“That honor would go to Voss.”

“Hey wait a second-“

“Nice job, dumbass..” Ahsoka whispered forgetting Obi-Wan was right there. She dropped her head when he shot her a disapproving glance.

“Coming from the worst stowaway in the galaxy?” Voss retorted

“Harsh…” she said rolling her eyes.

Voss opened his mouth to keep going when the door suddenly opened and Asajj Ventress stepped into the room. 

“Well hello boys.” She said smiling. “And you…” she said narrowing her eyes at Ahsoka. “Whose stupid idea was it to try and capture me?”

Obi-Wan sighed and let his head sink.

“I take it that means it was you.” She said, turning to Voss.

“Traitor.” He muttered to Obi-Wan.

“I’m kidding” Obi-Wan confessed, “It was my idea… I just couldn’t stay away from you my dear.”

Ventress knelt next to him. “I’m flattered, Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan..” Voss said warningly

“Shut up, Voss, I swear to god!”

“That’s quite enough boys.” She said leaning closer to Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka looked away in discomfort.

“You tipped Anakin off that Maul had captured me a while back..” Obi-Wan said changing the subject “You saved me.. why?”

“Because I hate Maul more than I hate you.” She grabbed his chin, digging her nails into him. “Don’t think that you’re in my good graces just because of that.”

“Of course not..” He grumbled. “So, what’s my punishment… I know you’d love to punish me.”

“Oh, my Godd, there are children present.” Voss complained throwing his head against the wall as Ahsoka shot him a dirty glance.

Ventress let go of Obi-Wan and turned to Voss. “I think I might take a page out of the villain handbook and torture him instead.”

“Wait a minute-“

“Oh, do be quiet Kenobi, I know this was all his idea anyway, you would never walk into something so simple.”

“I feel like this is getting a little personal.” Voss complained.

“Alright enough, come with me.” She said starting to undo his restraints.

“Wait!” Obi-Wan interjected “You know you want me.. Please just leave him alone…”

“Aww baby. I know I want you too. But I’d hate to ruin that pretty face of yours.” She murmured running her knife down his cheek. “Oops...”

“Obi-Wan it’s alright.” Voss said. “It’s my fault we’re here anyway.”

“Shut up, man, you’re making this way worse!” Obi-Wan yelled at him, his cheek stinging.

The door suddenly flew open again revealing one of the guards.

“Mistress, you have an urgent call.”

“Ughh!” she groaned throwing the chains back against the wall. She leaned over Voss. “I will return for you don’t worry.” She swept her knife across his face, same as Obi-Wan. He grimaced in pain but kept it together for appearances.

When she was safely gone from the place Voss turned to Obi-Wan. 

“Dude. Matching scars.” He said angling his face for him to see.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt the blood still dribbling down his cheek. “You really know how to test me don’t you.”

“Oh, I haven’t even started yet.” He said smiling. “So, your thing with Ventress.. is it getting serious?”

“Oh, do shut up.”

“So, it’s not serious? You don’t mind me slipping in…”

“Voss… if that’s the kind of lady you’d like, then go for it.” he lowered his voice, “Probably the best you can do.”

“Oof… Listen Kenobi, just cause you already found your perfect little love back at the temple doesn’t mean the rest of us have the same luck. Is he jealous of your thing with Ventress?”

“Voss!” Obi-Wan exclaimed his face draining.

Voss’ eyebrows knit together in disbelief. “Did you really think I wouldn't notice?”

“Voss please..” Obi-Wan pleaded quietly, the pale in face becoming more apparent.

Ahsoka avoided her gaze and reunited eye contact with the floor.

“Sorry, sorry… I didn’t know it was that sensitive of a topic...”

“Please can we stop talking about this.”

“Yeah,, yeah.. of course…. I’m sorry Obi-Wan..”

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip.

“Soo…” Voss said, racking his brain for something to change the subject. “How do you think we’re going to get out of here, kid? Take your guesses.”

“Probably Cody.” She said shrugging and avoiding looking at Obi-Wan, who still hadn’t raised his head. “He’ll notice eventually that we’re gone and then he’ll come get us.”

“You too?” Voss said in confusion. “This Cody must have a lot more to him than meets the eye.”

The noise of the door opening yet again, brought all their attention back to the entrance. Three guards entered the room.

Obi-Wan studied them as they entered. Before he could say anything, a guard had his hand around Obi-Wan’s mouth and then his vision faded black.


	13. but if i choose the darkness instead?

“General, you need to wake up… General!”

Obi-Wan blinked the weariness from his eyes. His head was throbbing. “Cody?” he whispered looking up. “Ahsoka?” he raised a hand to hold the back of his head. He breathed heavily before taking in the situation. “Voss….” His eyes shot up to Cody. “Where’s Voss?”

“I don’t know sir; he wasn’t here when we arrived.”

“We have to find him.” Obi-Wan said stumbling to his feet.

“I’ll take my men and go the other way.”

“Thank you, Cody.” Obi-Wan said already running in the opposite direction, with Ahsoka at his heels.

They made their way down the tunnel when a group of guards came their way. Obi-Wan raised his hand forcing them all against the wall knocking them out as he continued at his pace.

After making it out of the tunnel, they burst into a small room full of more guards. Obi-Wan quickly slipped through them, making his way to the other side where Ventress stood. He threw an arm out, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall.

“I swear to god if you have done anything to Voss.” Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

“Get your hands off me!-“ 

Obi-Wan squeezed her neck tighter. “Tell me where he is.” His hand loosed for a second when his comm went off in his robes.

Cody’s voice rang over the device. “Sir, I’ve got him.”

Obi-Wan sighed internally with relief, before turning back to Ventress. “Alright... where’s Dooku?”

Ventress spat in his face. “Like I’d tell you that easily.”

Obi-Wan blinked the spit out of his eyes. “I wasn’t planning on it being easy.” He tightened his grip around her neck constricting her airway almost completely. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Achh!- wait!-”

“What was that?” Obi-Wan asked squeezing tighter. “Didn’t quite catch that?” She made a few more unintelligible noises, but his hold didn’t lessen. He grit his teeth and watched as her eyes bulged from her head.

“Achk!- Pocket!-“

Obi-Wan blinked, coming out of his sort of trance. He took a few more seconds to gather himself before loosening his grip and reaching for her pocket. He pulled out a device and examined it as Ventress gasped for air beneath him.

“Tracking device?... encrypted…” He pushed his hand back against her throat. “You’re going to have to do a little better than that. How do we decipher this?”

Ventress shook her head, tears leaking from her eyes from the near death by choking experience.

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled out his lightsaber. He removed his hand and pressed the blade to her throat instead. “We can do this the easy way..” He pressed the laser into her skin getting a scream from her. “Or the hard way…”

Ventress still shook her head. “I won’t betray him.”

Obi-Wan pushed it further into her skin.

“HE’LL KILL ME!” she screamed in pain

“I’ll kill you.” He tilted his head almost comically. “Feel like begging for your life?”

“To you?”

A smile spread across Obi-Wan’s handsome face. “How. Do I. decipher this?” 

When she still wouldn’t answer he continued. “I can decipher this on my own you know.. but it would be faster if you just helped. The question is how much do you want to live?”

“You won’t kill me, Kenobi.” She panted, a smile growing on her face. “It’s against your little jedi rule book.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head back, the smile still on his face. “Won’t I?...”

Before Ventress could respond, Obi-Wan surged forward, bringing the lightsaber clean through her neck. Her body crumpled the ground, her severed head hitting Obi-Wan’s chest on its path to the floor.

Obi-Wan stood shock still as he stared down at his work. He watched the blood pool around her dead body, and soak into soles of his boots. He blinked as if in a trance. That shouldn’t have felt as freeing as it did. It was downright evil… wrong… He ran his hand down his chest, picking up much of her blood that had stained his robes. He examined the scarlet substance on his fingers as he sheathed his lightsaber and turned around. He looked up and his eyes widened in fear. He had forgotten that Ahsoka was right behind him.

All the guards were dead at her feet, for a time by the looks of it. She was staring at him with equal fear in her eyes.

“Ahsoka...” Obi-Wan started reaching for her, only to realize that it was the hand covered in blood. He pulled it back quickly his eyes meeting hers. “I-…”

“General!” Cody yelled as he burst into the room. He stopped short when he saw Ventress’ body decapitated on the ground. He looked up at Obi-Wan for answers.

Obi-Wan watched as more clones entered the room, two of them with Voss unconscious on their shoulders. They were all looking to him for an explanation.

“General?” Cody repeated in question.

Obi-Wan turned away from Ahsoka and put his hands neatly behind his back. He swallowed nervously, trying to calm himself. “She attacked Ahsoka… I did what I had to.” He looked over to Ahsoka, but her eyes were trained to the floor. “I did get a tracker for Dooku from her pocket. It needs unencrypted though. We need to get it back to the jedi temple.”

Cody nodded, finally peeling his eyes away from Ventress. “Let’s get out of here.”

###

Their small battalion made it safely from Ventress’ prison house and into the dense surrounding forest.

“It’s getting dark, sir.” Cody said quietly. “We won’t make it to the ship before nightfall.” 

“I know…” Obi-Wan grunted. He let out a sigh. “Let’s just set up camp here.”

No one argued and they all began to make up their tents. Obi-Wan made his way over to Ahsoka who was sitting against a log, playing with a stick she found.

“Here.” he said kneeling next to her and rummaging through his bag of supplies

She looked up in surprise at his approach. “What?”

“My tent.” He said finally locating it and handing it to her. “I know you probably didn’t bring one, since this wasn’t your ideal destination.”

Ahsoka took the gift and ran her fingers along the material. “What about you?”

“I can share with Voss for the night. He’ll need someone to watch over him anyway.”

“How is he?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Not too bad. A lot of scratches, bruises, and burn marks, but nothing fatal. Cody treated them best he could, now all he needs is a night or two in the hospital.”

“That’s good to hear.” Ahsoka said her eyes focusing on the tent he gave her. “Are you okay?...”

Obi-Wan paused. “…Ahsoka-… I didn’t mean for it to go that far… I’m sorry for making you cover for me…”

“I’m not mad about that… I’m just.. worried about you…” she said quietly.

“Well… don’t be.. I’ll be alright.”

“You promise?..” Ahsoka whispered finally meeting his eyes. “You promise me you’ll be okay?..”

Obi-Wan reached over and grasped her hand. “I promise..” he said giving her a soft smile. “Don’t worry about me anymore… Worry about you.” he said smirking at her. “And how your master’s going to react when you get home.”

“Oh, I can handle him.” She said laughing

“I know you can.” Obi-Wan said smiling. He squeezed her hand then rose to his feet. “I’m going to get back to Voss. Set your tent up wherever you want but keep it close. I’m in charge of you out here.”

“Yes, master.” She replied, getting up as well to find a place for her tent.

Obi-Wan made it back to his own, pushed aside the flaps and ducked into the tent. Voss was already asleep. Obi-Wan laid down carefully next to the man as not to wake him. He laid there a few moments, taking in the darkness of the place, before falling asleep.

*****

“No, no, no!” Obi-Wan gasped as Anakin’s body fell into him. He held his face, staring into his eyes. “Anakin!”

Anakin’s lips parted. “..I forgive you…” he whispered, and then his neck went limp, his head falling against him.

“No!” Obi-Wan cried holding Anakin’s head against his shoulder. “Please don’t leave me…” he sobbed. “I need you… please!” He cradled Anakin’s corpse, rocking back and forth, crying. 

“ANAKIN!” he yelled, lurching forward out of bed. Obi-Wan blinked and then took a minute to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping down his neck and beneath his robes. He looked over to Voss. He was still sleeping. 

Still breathing heavily, Obi-Wan got up from his bed and quietly left the tent. He needed some air.

###

Ahsoka was still up and laying near the entrance of her tent, staring at the stars. It wasn’t often a mission offered downtime and good view of the galaxy. She took advantage of it when she could. She startled at the sound of someone approaching. She quickly ducked behind her tent.

She stared around the flaps and recognized Obi-Wan. He stopped by a tree and dug through his pockets bringing out a communication device. She watched as he brought it to his mouth and called someone.

“Skywalker here.”

“Hello Anakin.”

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin responded fondly. “How are you doing?”

“Fine.. I’m sorry to call you so late.”

“Was it another dream?”

Obi-Wan stayed silent.

“Obi-Wan, it’s okay. You can talk to me.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head. “I know. I’m just- I feel like I’m always calling you..”

“You hardly ever call, don’t feel bad about it. I’m here… what happened in your dream?”

Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan paced uncomfortably in front of the tree before sinking to the ground against it. “Same thing… I don’t want to talk about it.. I just wanted to talk to you…”

Anakin sighed, “I wish you were home right now.. I want to hold you...”

Tears started falling down Obi-Wan’s face. “Anakin… what if there’s something wrong with me?... What if-… because-…”

“Did something happen? Obi-Wan what happened?”

Obi-Wan shook his head pulling in a deep breath, “Forget about it, I don’t know what I was talking about..”

“Please don’t lie to me...” Anakin said softly

“Anakin…” he whispered wiping the tears from his face, “Ahsoka’s with me.” he said suddenly changing the subject.

“What?” he asked, his voice abruptly changing tone.

“Yeah, stowed away on the wrong ship.” He sniffed, wiping away the rest of his tears. “You never noticed?”

“I just got back today. Is she alright?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine here…”

“Oh, when she gets home-“

“Don’t be so harsh with her.. you were the same way when you were a padawan.”

“No…. I think I was older.”

Obi-Wan smiled and rolled his eyes, “Whatever..” he was quiet a moment before continuing, “I should probably let you get back to sleep.”

“Wait, Obi-Wan, we need to talk about you for a second.”

“Anakin, I’m fine… we’ll be back in a few days..”

“Obi-W-”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, as he hung up on the man. “I love you too…” he whispered as he tucked the device back in his pocket.

Ahsoka’s mouth had fallen open. HA! She was right! she always assumed there was something more to those two.

She banged her fist against the ground. It all seemed so obvious. They were always trading longing looks, working on far too many missions together, and they lived together for god’s sake.

A sad smile formed on her face as she watched Obi-Wan walk back to his tent. She couldn’t think of anyone who deserved each other more than Obi-Wan and Anakin. But something was definitely up with Obi-Wan no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Anakin must have noticed too. 

When she was sure Obi-Wan was out of sight, she laid back down on the ground, resuming her view of the stars. She rested her hands on her chest looking troubled as she vowed to continue keeping their secret.


	14. thank you for the tragedy

“Are you sure we’re at the right coordinates?”

“Yes, look.” Anakin said handing Obi-Wan the location. 

Obi-Wan studied the location and then looked at the ship’s dashboard, his face puzzled.

“Then where is Rex?” He looked back at Ahsoka who merely shrugged.

“Rex.” Anakin said, calling him on their hologram. The image of the clone appeared on their dash. “Are you at the coordinates?”

“Yes sir, are you almost there?”

“I don’t know. I’m at the exact location you sent me, but I don’t see any-“

Their ship suddenly lurched to a stop and Rex’s image fizzled out. A few seconds later, all the ship’s lights went out.

“Anakin..” Obi-Wan said in concern, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” he muttered pushing at some buttons. “The whole ships gone dead.”

“Guys…” Ahsoka started

“This doesn’t make sense, what would cause the ship to just die like that.”

“Guys...” Ahsoka repeated pointing out the front window, “What’s that?”

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked out and their mouths fell open. It looked like a gargantuan black cube. Then without warning their ship lurched forward as if pulled by an invisible rope. 

“Not good, not good” Anakin muttered, frantically trying to get the ship running again.

The giant cube opened at the center and the ship was directed right into it, before the cube closed around them and everything went black.

###

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he was sprawled back in the chair. Anakin was on the control console, probably pressing every button there, yet the ship remained unresponsive. He turned back to Ahsoka. She was just stirring from her sleep as well.

Obi-Wan reached over and shook Anakin gently. Anakin abruptly sat up and then held his head.

“Where the fuck are we?” he mumbled looking out the window.

The three of them got out of the ship and took in the planet. The landscape was green and fresh, but the air felt strangely dead. No wind… and no temperature. It didn’t feel cold or hot.. just… nothing…

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, “What planet are we on?”

Anakin looked up at the sky, “I don’t know… We weren’t even near any… last thing I remember is getting eaten by that giant black cube thing… do you have any idea what that could have been?”

When he got no response, he turned to his master, “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were staring directly over and behind him, their expressions one of shock and wariness. 

Anakin shut his mouth and turned slowly. And was met with the tall glowing figure of a woman.

“Are you the one?” she asked, eyeing him down. Her voice sounded like it was echoing.

Anakin was silent as he took in the sight.

“Are you the one?”

Anakin blinked. “Um… the one what?”

“The one.” She repeated

Anakin shook his head at her, “Sorry lady.. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“There’s no time. Follow me.”

Anakin stared as she started walking. He leaned back to Obi-Wan, “And we though the planet was weird. Get a load of this.”

“There isn’t much time.” the woman said looking back. “We have to get there before the night.”

“Because?”

“The night is my brother’s.” With no further explanation, she turned and kept walking.

Obi-Wan sighed and pushed Anakin along, “I don’t think we have much of a choice. We must be here for a reason.”

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan followed the woman for what seemed like hours. She didn’t seem to even walk. It was as if she just flowed through the air.

“Um, excuse me.” Anakin said breaking the silence, “Where are you taking us?”

“To see my father.”

“Okay… why?”

“Are you the one?”

Anakin pursed his lips, anger rising in his cheeks. He looked over to Obi-Wan to try and calm himself.

Suddenly a crack was heard above them. In only a second to comprehend, Anakin leapt forward shoving the woman out of the way as huge boulders fell from a ledge.

“Do not touch me!” she screamed at him, pulling away as if he was on fire.

“Geez” Anakin said holding up his hands, “Sorry for saving your life.” He looked back for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He couldn’t see anything through the wall of fallen boulders.

“Obi-Wan! Ahsoka!”

Ahsoka wiped the dust from her eyes and ran over to the ledge. She grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled him back onto the land.

“Thank you.” He panted. “We’re okay Anakin!” he yelled back.

“Good!... I’m going to keep following this lady. Maybe she knows how to get us off this planet!”

“Be careful!” Obi-Wan warned

“Call me if you need anything!” Anakin yelled, before falling quiet and catching up with the mysterious woman.

“Okay.“ Obi-Wan said looking to Ahsoka, “We need to find some shelter for the night.”

“Agreed… I saw a cave a mile or two back. We could stay there.”

“Good call..” Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her back the way they came.

After a few hours hiking back, Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan. “Is it just me or did the entire land just recreate itself to something new. Because I know this is the way we came, but everything is different. We should have reached the cave long ago.”

Obi-Wan brought an elegant hand to his chin. “I was thinking the same thing... something is definitely off about this planet.” He looked up when he heard a soft rumble of thunder. “And it’s getting dark.”

The sky had turned grey and the vegetation had started to whither.

“I don’t like this” Obi-Wan murmured staring at the grass. “Everything’s dying.”

“Did you lose something?” a dark voice said appearing behind them.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka spun around to face the new person. The sky grew darker and the emptiness somehow felt more constricting. Ahsoka drew her lightsaber and stepped forward.

The man’s skin was pale white, with red lines drawn down his face and over his equally red eyes. His clothes were pitch black and covered the rest of his body. The ground around him seemed tortured.

“Where’s the third?” he asked lifting his face, his voice sounding like the woman’s but harsher.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

The man took a threatening step around Ahsoka and closer to Obi-Wan.

“Is it true that he is the chosen one?”

Obi-Wan immediately unsheathed his lightsaber and Ahsoka ignited her second one.

“What do you know of such things?” Obi-Wan said, his eyes flashing.

“What is about to happen shall occur, whether you like it or not.” He waved his hand, and the lightsabers all went out.

“You’re a sith.” Ahsoka spat.

Obi-Wan stared down at his lightsaber, his expression filling with horror.

“Yes… and no… if you want to live, I suggest you should find shelter for the night. I won’t care if you’re in my way.” he turned his back to them walking a few steps. Then the man transformed into a huge batlike creature and took off into the night, the lightning illuminating his path.

“What.. the hell was that...” Ahsoka whispered

“I’m not quite sure.” Obi-Wan answered, still staring after the creature. “We should find shelter. There’s a cave over there.” He said pointing.

They both ran to the cave just as rain started to fall. The drops felt like bullets against their skin.

“I could have sworn this wasn’t here a minute ago.” Ahsoka said when they made it to the cave.

“Maybe.” Obi-Wan panted, wiping the water from his face, “But I’m glad it is now.” He moved to sit at the edge of the cave, to lean against the walls.

Ahsoka crouched down next him. “Seriously what was that thing…” She said, her voice trembling a little.

“Nothing we’ve ever encountered before...” Obi-Wan answered, equally unsettled. “Come on. We should probably get some sleep.”

*****

Anakin settled himself in the small cot. He had followed the woman all the way to a fortress on the highest mountain. He had met with the man she claimed was ‘the father.’ He had told Anakin to spend the night here and he’d explain everything with a test in the morning. Anakin didn’t really have any other choice.

Anakin sighed as he laid on the bed. He didn’t like this. None of this was normal. He didn’t understand any of it. He despised not knowing.

He rolled over on his cot and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Anakin shot out of bed like a bullet, whipping out his lightsaber.

“Who’s there!”

“It is I, my son.”

Anakin dropped his lightsaber arm in confusion. “Mom?”

“Yes.” She said opening her arms to him.

Anakin backed away against wall. “What do you want?”

“I can’t visit my son?”

“How are you here?” he demanded.

“The force is stronger here, my son. Surely you must have felt it?”

“I- I did..”

“Oh, my son... you are destined for great things. The chosen one… you mustn’t lose sight of your destiny.”

“What exactly is my destiny?” Anakin growled, narrowing his eyes.

“To bring balance to the force… you must fulfill that.” She said stepping closer. “No matter the casualties.”

“And I will.”

“You’re distracted my son.”

“What do you mean?” he said his eye twitching.

“That man…” she whispered, cradling Anakin’s face. “The one you’re so attached to… he will hold you back.”

Anakin’s expression dropped and he was vulnerable. “Obi-Wan?” he whispered.

“Yes… you have to let him go…”

“I can’t do that…” Anakin said softly pulling her hand away from his face, “He is everything to me…”

“You have to fulfill your destiny.”

“And I will… with Obi-Wan by my side..”

“He must be a casualty to your destiny.”

“FUCK MY DESTINY!” Anakin screamed, yanking his hand away and pressing himself tighter to the wall. “Obi-Wan will never be a casualty to anything of mine!”  
\  
“You have to believe me” she pleaded “There is a darkness in that man. You've seen it... he will be your downfall…”

“I don’t believe that.. Obi-Wan is a better man than anyone I know.”

“He killed his master-"

"He had good reason!"

"To use the dark side?"

"GEt away from me!"

My son, listen-”

Anakin shook his head, “No, no… you’re not my mother.. she would never talk like that… get out of my head…”

The figure of his mother suddenly glitched.

Anakin’s eyes widened and he brought his lightsaber back to him. 

“What are you…?”

Her figure began to rise and when she spoke it was low and powerful, “Your fate!”

She suddenly turned into a huge batlike creature and disappeared out the window

Anakin ran to the window and watched in horror as the creature flew into the darkness and storm.

*****

Obi-Wan shuddered in the sudden cold draft of the cave. He opened his eyes and checked on Ahsoka. She was sleeping soundly. He shifted his position to sit more comfortably.

“Did you do as I could not?”

Obi-Wan spun around swinging his lightsaber in front of him. The sight made his whole body freeze. His face drained of color and his muscles felt weak. “Master Qui-Gon?...” He whispered

“Did you do as I could not?” he asked again.

“Wha-“

“Did you train the boy?”

“Uh- yes.-“

“I could not fulfill my promise to the boy and train him myself.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes followed his every move like a hawk, not lowering his lightsaber an inch.

“How are you here?” Obi-Wan asked trying not to let his voice tremble.

“The force is unusually strong here, Obi-Wan.” He said, starting to pace. “Why so nervous?”

Obi-Wan’s lip trembled and he said nothing.

“Oh…” Qui-Gon said softly stepping closer. “Is it because you’re the reason I’m here at all.”

“You deserved this…” Obi-Wan whispered

“Did I?” Qui-Gon asked reaching an arm to Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan moved his lightsaber to keep him away, and Qui-Gon laughed.

“That won’t do anything to me, Obi-Wan..” he said as he wrapped his fingers around the blade. “So,.. why don’t you put that away for your master?”

Obi-Wan trembled slightly and he slowly put his lightsaber away.

“That’s better.” Qui-Gon purred. “I’ve missed you, Obi-Wan..”

Obi-Wan’s eyes burned daggers at him, staying silent.

“Oh I have no doubt you don’t miss me.. You seem to have replaced me quite.. easily..”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Obi-Wan said quickly

“Don’t you?... oh, and after you kept saying it was such an awful thing… Master and padawan…”

Obi-Wan flinched but held his ground. “It’s not the same..”

“Isn’t it baby? Does dear little Anakin treat you better than me? The same Anakin you begged me to keep my hands off?”

“It isn’t like that-“

“You just wanted him for yourself.. a new play toy.. was I getting boring to you?”

“Get away from me.” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“Aw… do I make you uncomfortable.? I’m just jealous, Obi-Wan… jealous that you’re fucking that pretty boy instead of me. I miss you begging on my cock, like the little slut you are.”

Obi-Wan’s face shone with rage. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Funny how all this courage only shows now that I’m dead… You don’t deserve to be a jedi, Obi-Wan… and deep down you know it too.. We both know what happened that night you killed me.”

“Shut up!”

“Tapped into your dark side, didn’t you? The surge of power, the yellow eyes… ring a bell?”

“I said shut up!”

“You’ll only end up ruining your pretty little boy toy of yours with that secret. One day you won’t be able to control it. What will be of Anakin then? Dead?.. by your hand?”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Obi-Wan screamed falling to his knees. “That’s not true! He won’t die! I won’t let him!” 

“Obi-Wan!”

“No! Get away from me!”

“Obi-Wan it’s Ahsoka!” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped open. “Ahsoka?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

Obi-Wan sat up, looking around the cave. It was near morning.

“You were having a nightmare.” She said, her eyes flashing with concern. 

“Right.” he muttered getting to his feet.

“I had a dream last night as well…”

Obi-Wan turned to her with intrigue. “What was it?”

“A future version of myself. She warned me of a darkness.”

“In me?” He guessed.

She nodded. “And Anakin…”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows went up in surprise. 

“Master… what do these mean?”

“I wish I knew… It’s almost light...” He stared out into the open hills. “We need to find Anakin... I’m worried about him.”

*****

Anakin held his lightsaber up to the old man’s throat.

“What was that?” he demanded. “In my room…”

“…there’s no need for this.” The father said, staring down at the lightsaber.

“Answer me!”

The father rose from his chair and slowly gripped the lightsaber with his fingers. He pushed it forward and the lightsaber sheathed itself.

Anakin’s mouth fell open and his eyes filled with terror. “What are you?...”

“You agree to a test?”

“Of what?”

“To see if you are indeed… the chosen one..”

“Why would I take your test?”

“Because if you don’t you will be stuck here forever…”

“So, if I take your test… you will send me and my friends home?”

“You have my word…”

Anakin nodded. “Okay… give me your test..”

“Follow me….”

The father led him up countless flights of stairs until they reached a circular platform, far above anything else. Anakin walked to the ledge and glanced off. If this were any normal planet, they would be far in the clouds. But here, he could still see all the way down to the planet’s surface.

“Okay…” he said turning to the old man. “What am I doing here?”

“Patience…” the father said closing his eyes.

Anakin waited awkwardly for a few minutes until he heard a loud rush of air. He looked up and saw two huge flying creatures. One dark and the other light and glowing. The two flew in and landed on opposite sides of the circle.

Anakin watched in amazement until he noticed that the creatures were holding onto something. His heart dropped when he recognized Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

“What are you doing!?” he turned screaming at the father. “They aren’t part of this!”

“But they are a part of you.” the father answered calmly. “If you are the chosen one, then you can defeat my son and daughter. The question is, who will you choose to save?”

“What!?”

“Your student...” he said referring to Ahsoka, who was struggling against the light creature’s grip on her arm. “Or your master?...” he said looking over at Obi-Wan. He wasn’t fighting like Ahsoka. The dark creature had forced Obi-Wan to his knees and held both his arms instead of one. “Make your choice...”

“This is insane!” Anakin yelled. He looked to the old man for some kind of help, but he was staring in faint interest waiting for Anakin to make his choice.

“I can’t choose like this!” Anakin screamed, feeling himself break apart.

“Choose Ahsoka…”

Anakin spun to face Obi-Wan.

“What!?”

“Choose Ahsoka...” he repeated, lifting his head. “Please Anakin…”

Tears fell from Anakin’s eyes. “You can’t ask me to do that…”

“Nothing good is going to come from me. from us… please make the right choice… save Ahsoka...”

“You can’t just-“ Anakin whispered breaking down. “I can’t-..” He pressed his palms hard against his skull and fell to his knees screaming. A wave of power exploded from his position as he extended his hands and lifted both creatures in the air.

Obi-Wan stared in awe as Anakin was consumed in the force. He pulled his hands in and the creatures did as he forced. 

Anakin lowered his hands, forcing the creatures to drop Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Then he brought them to the ground, transforming them into their human forms. 

“ON YOU KNEES!” he screamed, his voice echoing like theirs had. 

The daughter and son were forced to their knees in front of Anakin. The sky churned violently above them.. Anakin stared hard at his subjects, before dropping his hands and falling to the ground on all fours panting.

The sky slowly returned to it’s natural state, while everyone stared in amazement at Anakin Skywalker. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. A moment later, Anakin had flung his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and was sobbing against him.

Obi-Wan bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Anakin, one hand going to his hair. He ran his fingers gently through the curls, trying to calm him down.

The son and daughter had risen and looked to their father for instruction.

“You have passed the test.” The father said, addressing Anakin. “You have beat both my daughter and my son. Good and evil… You are the chosen one. You will be the one to bring balance to the force.”

Obi-Wan looked down to Anakin. He hadn’t moved, but he gripped Obi-Wan tighter, so he knew that he must have heard.

“Don’t be distracted…” the father warned. “Beware of your downfall...”

Obi-Wan felt Anakin tense in his arms.

The daughter followed her father back into the monastery, while the son made his way toward them. He knelt next to Obi-Wan and tilted his head near his face.

“You have a lot of darkness in you…” he whispered leaning in and drawing his tongue up Obi-Wan’s cheek. “It was delicious…”

Obi-Wan shuddered and held Anakin closer, so he wouldn’t see.

“Your ship is back where you left it, and back in working condition.” The son said looking back. Then he switched bodies and flew off.

A few minutes later, Anakin stirred to life. He pushed aside Obi-Wan’s arms and got to his feet. 

“Let’s go to the ship.” He muttered, wiping away his tears.

“Anakin-“

“Lets go to the ship..” he repeated, turning away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pulled in a shaky breath and rose to follow him. He fell in step next to Ahsoka, who pressed her hand gently against his shoulder.

They made their way out of the father’s place and out onto the plains. It took hours but they finally made it to their ship. 

Anakin spun in his chair and began starting up the ship. Everything was back to working condition.

“Anakin… please…” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin sighed and turned in his chair to face him.

Obi-Wan chewed his lip in silence, waiting for Anakin to say something.

“Don’t say stuff like that ever again.”

“Anakin-“

“No. Don’t ever say you aren’t good.. don’t ever say we don’t work..”

Tears filled Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Cause you’re the best man I’ve ever met. And we do work. I wouldn’t give you up for anything.”

And before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin held his cheek and pulled him in kissing him.

“Mmph! Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried, pulling away and staring wide eyed back at Ahsoka

“Calm down. She already knows.”

Ahsoka smiled, looking to her master. “How did you know?”

He smiled back. “You kept dropping hints.”

“Oops..”

Obi-Wan relaxed. “How’d you figure it out?”

“It not that difficult when you spend as much time with you two as I do.”

“Whatever.” Anakin said rolling his eyes and taking off. 

“You’re like my two dads” Ahsoka continued, bringing a smile to Obi-Wan’s face.

“Oh, shut up Ahsoka.” Anakin laughed

“I’m serious!”

“Call Rex for me.”

Ahsoka leaned forward and pushed a few buttons and Rex reappeared on the dash.

“Sorry sir, we lost you for a few seconds there.”

“Few seconds?”

“Yes sir. Have you found your position yet?”

“Yes…” he said hesitantly before turning back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, shrugging in confusion. We’ll be right there.”


	15. i wanted it to be you

Ahsoka had one arm wrapped around Anakin’s waist as she sat behind him on the speeder. She turned to stare out at the endless plains of sand behind them. They had just finished a mission on the planet and were set to return to Coruscant and make their report to the council. They were traveling to their ship at the time.

The ride gave Ahsoka a moment to think. She leaned over Anakin’s left shoulder. 

“Have you noticed something… off... about master Kenobi?”

Anakin stayed looking ahead. “No. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know…” she replied quickly. “He just seems troubled lately… I don’t know… not himself…”

“He’s fine.”

Ahsoka fell silent at his curt reply.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, still refusing to look back at her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be sharp. But Obi-Wan is completely fine… I’m sure of it…”

Ahsoka rubbed her lips together. Anakin always did manage to ignore things that were too complicated to talk about. She was sure that that was what he was doing to Obi-Wan… but if anyone was going to get through to Obi-Wan… it was Anakin.

“What ever happened to that encrypted tracker thing that Obi-Wan got from Ventress?” She asked changing the subject.

Anakin leaned his head slightly back to answer. “They managed to unencrypt the thing and Obi-Wan took it and I believe he was on his way to Geonosis.”

“Alone?”

“I think so. The tracker isn’t very foolproof. They don’t expect much there. It’s mostly a routine mission.”

“Why didn’t he take Voss with him?”

“I think he’s still in the infirmary from his latest mission. He always manages to get himself in trouble.” Anakin parked the speeder next to their ship and slipped off his helmet. “Why all the questions?”

“No reason, really.” Ahsoka replied, pulling off her goggles. “I was there when they got it and I just wanted to catch up on the stuff going on.”

“Hm.” Anakin hummed, pushing the speeder onto the ship. “It’s good to know what’s happening.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka said, brushing past him to the controls. She took her seat and waited for her master.

When Anakin entered the room, he took his seat and spun around to the front.

“You have a message.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Hm… guess I do.” Anakin muttered curiously. He flipped the switch and Obi-Wan’s holo appeared in front of them.

“Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to transmit this message to Coruscant.”

Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and she swiveled in her chair to press the button.

“I have followed the tracker to Geonosis as requested and I believe there is more here than meets the eye. Dooku has made an alliance with the Geonosian people, and I-“ Obi-Wan’s eyes abruptly darted off screen and he pulled out his lightsaber. 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed as bullets came into the holo and Obi-Wan backed out of it. Then the connection failed and glitched out. Before he could get a word out to Ahsoka, another image filtered in; Mace Windu.

“Anakin continue on your course and return to Coruscant. We’ll handle this.”

Anakin’s mouth dropped open. “With all due respect Master-“

“An order is an order Skywalker…” He said lowering his voice. “Return to Coruscant. We will take care of Master Kenobi.”

Anakin blinked and nodded respectfully to the man before his image went out as well.

Ahsoka looked up at her master, questionably. 

Anakin returned her gaze. “We’re going to go help Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka nodded and turned in her chair to help co-pilot.

“Coruscant is halfway across the galaxy.” Anakin continued as he started up the ship. “They’ll never make it in time.”

“You don’t have to convince me, master.” Ahsoka said, smirking at him. “I want to help him too.”

A smile grew on Anakin’s face as he stared down at his padawan. “I really don’t deserve you, do I…”

“No.” Ahsoka replied, swinging her head, “I’m a little out of your league.”

Anakin stared at her for a few more seconds, before having the ship take off. “Thank you, Ahsoka... I’m sorry I always drag you down into all this with me.”

“Don’t sweat it master... I’d do anything for you and Master Obi-Wan...”

*****

Obi-Wan internally punched himself as he watched Anakin and Ahsoka be brought into the arena. Anakin was taken off and walked past Obi-Wan.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d gotten my message.”

“Transmitted it just like you asked.” Anakin replied as a Geonosian flew the chains on his wrists up to the top of the pole. “Then we decided to come and rescue you.”

Obi-Wan looked as his own chains and then over at Anakin’s. “Good job.”

“Is that Dooku?” Anakin asked staring up at one of the ledges.

Obi-Wan nodded. “And I’m sure he’s enjoying this immensely.”

Suddenly the huge gate at the outsides of the arena was opened. Three hideous creatures filled its entrance. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Each of the creatures was directed toward each of them. The big boar headed one went to Anakin, the smaller cat-like one aimed to Ahsoka, and the green spider legged one, came at him.

He looked over and sighed in relief when he saw Ahsoka already pulling herself to the top of the pole. She was always more talented than everyone gave her credit for. 

The creature headed at Anakin, charged full speed into his pole, Anakin jumping at the last moment and landing on its back. He wrapped his chain around the thing’s horn, pulling the ring from the top of the pole. 

Ahsoka was staring down at her animal, gripping her chains, tight in her hands. When the creature climbed up the pole, she tried whipping it continuously, but the creature was faster than she expected. It raised a claw and raked it across her back, tearing through the clothes and deep into her skin. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned in terror when they heard her scream of pain. They watched as she grit her teeth, pushing back the tears and swung from her chains, kicking the creature to the ground, where it didn’t look to eager to try again. She heaved a breath and started picking at her chains. “I’m okay.” she gasped at her masters. 

When Anakin and Obi-Wan’s focus left her, she blinked back tears of pain. She could feel the sting of the cuts and the warm blood trickling down her back. Her jaw clenched. It was okay, she could do this. Her handcuffs snapped open after picking at them for a few minutes. She pushed the bracelets off and stared down at the arena.

Obi-Wan looked straight ahead. “I guess it’s my turn now.” he muttered. There was no easy way to get his chains off. His best bet was for the creature to stab at him with one of his legs and somehow get it behind the chains and pull it from the pole. It wouldn’t get rid of his handcuffs, but at least he wouldn’t be attached to the pole.

His eyes flashed as the creature got closer. When the first stab of the legs came at him, he twisted around the pole, trying to get the chain under the end, but not to get stabbed himself. His eyes widened when the blows started raining to fast. He couldn’t dodge them all-

Anakin was struggling to get his animal under control and turned just in time to see the green creature’s claw go straight down the front of Obi-Wan’s chest. “NO!”

Obi-Wan screamed as the pain seared through him. Blood spilled all down the front of his robes, but he had to keep moving. He dodged another of the creatures blows until finally the next one hit home. The clank of his chains splitting filled Obi-Wan with a huge feeling of relief. He dived away from the pole as more attacks rained down where he had just been.

He got quickly to his feet, breathing heavy and clutching at his chest. He looked around the arena and watched Anakin finally control his creature and wrap his chain around his neck. He directed the thing to Ahsoka’s position and had her jump on behind him. He then locked eyes with Obi-Wan and headed toward him.

Obi-Wan glanced back at his creature and dodged another blow just in time. He turned and sprinted away from the thing, Anakin almost at him. When Anakin swept up next to him, Obi-Wan got on the creature and yelled at Anakin to go. 

The three of them rode the creature for the next few moments before flocks of Geonosians, landed on the ground surrounding them. Anakin cautiously held the reins, looking around in defeat. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had the same look on their faces. 

A figure suddenly caught all their eyes. Jedi Master Mace Windu, falling from the balcony that Dooku was on. His robes were on fire and he blocked bullets on his way down. Then jedi started pouring into the arena from all sides. The circle surrounding them was quickly diminished, and two jedi ran up tossing them lightsabers. 

Anakin ignited his and Obi-Wan held up his wrists to cut off the cuffs. He then did the same to Anakin. He then turned and handed Ahsoka a lightsaber as she was already free of the cuffs.

“Are you alright?!” Obi-Wan yelled over the fighting.

“It’s a little stiff, but yeah!” She opened her mouth to inquire about him, but he had already nodded and leapt off the animal to join the fight.

The fight was a spectacle. Obi-Wan hadn’t seen so many jedi fighting the same place before. Obi-Wan found himself back to back with Mace Windu, covering him and attacking from all sides. 

The battle was quickly increasing, the jedi taking down all the geonosians, and more battle droids being sent in. Obi-Wan turned with Windu, to see a new part of the battlefield, and Windu, yelled over his shoulder. 

“Go get Dooku!”

Obi-Wan nodded and pushed away from Windu, running to the ledge, Dooku was observing from. Halfway through the battlefield, his eyes caught on the huge creature that Anakin had ridden, charging straight at his back without his awareness. His eyes widened with fear and adrenaline. 

“ANAKIN!” he screamed.

Anakin turned quickly, his face filling with surprise as he was met with the creature ramming into his body. 

“ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan screamed, redirecting his course. The creature pushed Anakin back into one of the pillars, knocking him out cold. The animal ran back into the arena, Anakin’s body falling limp against the pole. 

“OBI-WAN!” Windu yelled from his newly encountered fight with the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. “DOOKU’S GETTING AWAY!”

Obi-Wan ignored him and sprinted at Anakin. Droids and Geonosians were making their way toward him, and Obi-Wan was not letting them get any closer. He dove in front of Anakin and started killing all the threats in his vision.

He was slowly backed up until he was practically against the pole overtop Anakin’s body, protecting him. He could feel himself slowing down. The jagged slice through his chest, starting to heavily bleed again. He panted as he cut down more droids, clutching the wound.

Moments later, all the Geonosians fled the arena leaving only the droids, which the jedi, cut down in a few short minutes. Then the arena was silent. 

Obi-Wan fell exhausted to the ground, his head leaning against Anakin’s unconscious shoulder. 

The jedi slowly put away all their lightsabers and watched as Mace Windu, stalked over to Obi-Wan.

“Dooku, got away.” he growled.

Obi-Wan lowered his head still gripping his chest.

“Did you hear what I said!?” he yelled. “Dooku got away!” 

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“You’re going to have to be more than sorry! We could have ended this war, here and now, if we had gotten to the bastard!”

“I know…”

“And you threw it all away for what!? For him!? Are you willing to risk all of humanity for this one man!?”

Obi-Wan looked behind him at Anakin’s unmoving figure. His curls hung limp over his dust covered face. His lips parted silently, and his lightsaber sitting a few feet from him in the sand. He turned back to Windu in silence.

“This is getting out of hand.” Windu said quietly. “This isn’t the first time something like this has happened and I guarantee it won’t be the last…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkles in confusion.

“Skywalker’s done the same for you. Risked other important factors for the sake of one man. This can’t continue.”

“What are you talking about…” Obi-Wan whispered, his face turning pale.

“A separation would do you both some good.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened “Separation…” 

“It’s the best path forward, Obi-Wan. You and Skywalker are too attached. It’s for your own good.”

“You can’t do this.” Obi-Wan said rising to his feet and doubling over in pain.

“Someone get this man a medic!” Windu called to a few clones.

“No…” Obi-Wan muttered, weakly fighting the clones. “No, please. There’s got to be another way.”

“It’s just temporary, Obi-Wan.” Windu assured him. “I just want to cut back a little on the time, nothing more.”

“You don’t understand..” Obi-Wan choked, as blood dripped through his fingers.

“What don’t I understand!?” Windu yelled, getting riled again. “You are the best jedi the order has ever seen! What’s happened to you!? Do you see the example, you and Skywalker are setting for his apprentice!?”

Ahsoka looked to her feet as all attention flew to her.

“She looks up to you and Anakin, and what are you teaching her!? That rules and order mean nothing!? Qui-Gon may have raised you in that environment, but it does not work for everyone!”

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the clones finally got a grasp on him. “Don’t talk about him!” He snarled as tears streamed down his face.

"Ahsoka is going to be a disgrace of a jedi if you continue raising her like this!” Windu continued ignoring Obi-Wan’s outburst concerning Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka, as the clones dragged him away to a ship, pleading silently that he was so sorry.

Ahsoka’s eyes were filling with tears as well. This could not be happening. She looked over to Anakin desperately wishing he were awake.

“Take him on the other ship.” Windu ordered pointing to Anakin, before following the clones onto the ship that had Obi-Wan on board.


	16. if only we had a second chance

Anakin was in the hospital for longer than expected. His run in with the pillar was worse than expected and he suffered from some internal bleeding.

Ahsoka sat alone in his room waiting for him to get released. She’d been there for the past 3 days now. She had visited him in the hospital and told him what had happened. He hadn’t taken it well and yelled for every jedi on the council until Yoda came in and gently explained that no one was going to change their mind. Obi-Wan had moved himself out of their room a little over a week ago. 

Her eyes shot up when she heard the door click open. Her heart fell when she saw her master step into the room. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed from crying. Any of the eyeliner he secretly wore, was long gone by tears.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?...” he croaked looking around the half empty room. His voice was hoarse and dry, from the days of yelling in the hospital.

Ahsoka swallowed nervously. “He moved out a week ago…”

Anakin’s jaw twitched, as he stood stiff in the center of the room. “Where?”

“Um. He’s rooming with Voss, I think…” She said slowly.

Anakin took a second, before nodding. “I’m going to go to sleep.” He muttered, walking from the room.

Ahsoka watched as he stopped in front of Obi-Wan’s room instead of his own. He pushed open the door and walked over to the bed, collapsing on the blankets. He clutching them as if they could somehow fill in for Obi-Wan himself.

She moved sadly to the door and shut it gently, but she hadn’t missed his silent tears, streaming down her master’s face and into the sheets.

*****

Obi-Wan tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. It was nice of Voss to offer his room, but it was so different to him. He had been in the other room ever since Qui-Qon had died and he’d moved in with Anakin. He never dreamed he’d ever be in another one.

He pushed himself out of the bed and walked out into their kitchen. He filled himself a glass of water and leaned up against the counter. He sipped on the glass, letting his thoughts consume him. Which is why he wasn’t ready when a hand came to his shoulder.

Obi-Wan choked on his water, spilling the rest on the floor and turning quickly in a defensive stance.

“Woah, woah.” Voss said holding up his hands. “Didn’t mean to startle you… you didn’t hear me when I called your name.”

“Sorry.” Obi-Wan muttered, relaxing. He looked down at the water. “I’ll clean that up.” He knelt to the floor and pulling out a rag, before he was stopped.

Voss had knelt next to him, placing a hand on his. “I’ll get it later.”

“I can get it now.”

“Oh, for god’s sake Obi-Wan its water. It’ll dry.” He looked into Obi-Wan’s face, as he avoided eye contact. “What are you doing up at this time of night anyway?”

“Just thinking…” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“About Anakin..?” Voss asked gently.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, his hand going to a fist beneath Voss’. He nodded.

Voss sighed. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan…”

“I know…”

Voss squeezed his hand. “You can’t keep going on like this.”

Obi-Wan stared at the floor. It’d been a while since he’d taken a look in the mirror. He hadn’t wanted to. Afraid of what he’d see.

Voss studied his face in concern. His eyes were wide and unblinking, as if he could somehow keep the sleep away by never closing his eyes. The dark circles beneath his eyes were becoming more and more apparent. His face had lost all its traces of peace.

“Windu said it was temporary right?” Voss said, attempting some kind of hope.

“He didn’t mean it.” Obi-Wan said dully. “He only said it to make me stop fighting.”

Voss bit his lip. “You do understand why he’s upset. You could have ended the war.”

“I know…”

“Do you regret it?” he asked softly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No.”

“Sacrificing all those lives and futures for one man?”

“I’d do it again.” Obi-Wan said looking up at him. “I’d do it all again, just so I know Anakin’s safe.”

There was a long pause of silence before Voss spoke.

“…Do you want to go out and do something?”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He looked to the window. “It’s the middle of the night.”

"So? Come on.” Voss said, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet. “You need a night off.”

*****

Weeks passed and Anakin slowly calmed down. Ahsoka was by his side every moment she could spare. Some nights when he was particularly upset, she would stay on the couch, until he caught her and said she could stay in his room. He still stayed in Obi-Wan’s room.

Months passed, until he hardly cried at all. Instead it was replaced with a blank expression. He did everything he was told but gone were the enthusiasm and motivation he was known for. 

It broke Ahsoka’s heart seeing him like this. Her being by Anakin’s side, had forbidden her from seeing Obi-Wan as well. The council didn’t want them communicating at all. Their comms were monitored as well. They were completely cut off from each other.

Ahsoka walked down the hallway to Anakin’s room. When she opened the door, Anakin rose from the couch. “Ahsoka.”

She shut the door behind her and took a step toward him.

“We have an assignment.”

“What is it?”

“Mandalore. Dooku’s there trying to form an alliance with the Mandalorian people.”

Ahsoka raised her eyes, “Isn’t Mandalore a neutral planet?”

Anakin shrugged. “Well they always have been. We’ve offered an alliance as well, but they refuse to take any part.” He sat back on the couch. “We’ll leave tomorrow. We have to make sure Dooku doesn’t get what he wants.”

*****

Anakin fell against his chest. His body was hot to the touch and he was empty of breath.

This had happened so many times, Obi-Wan had lost count. Each time was as real as ever, and he was completely powerless.

“What do I keep doing wrong!” He screamed into the air. His face fell into Anakin’s hair, sobbing. “Just tell me what to do! Please!” Tears fell from his eyes, most evaporating before getting far. “I’ll do it…” he breathed. “I’ll do whatever I need to just please let me save him...”

He suddenly caught something out of the corner of his vision and his eyes flitted up to the image. He gasped in shock as a dark figure approached him. The only thing distinguishable was its yellow eyes. It reached out a long-fingered hand… offering it to him…

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled, trying to drag Anakin’s body away. “NO GET AWAY!”

“Obi-Wan!”

“No! Please!...”

“Goddammit Obi-Wan! Wake up!”

Obi-Wan shot out of bed, Voss standing worriedly over him. He tried catching his breath, took one look at Voss’ heavily concerned expression and burst into tears.

He put his hand to his mouth and pleaded with him. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan calm down.” Voss said, pressing his hands to his shoulders. “It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not. Nothing’s okay.” Obi-Wan choked out.

Voss felt his chest constrict. He had never seen his friend like this. He was not okay. Voss opened his arms and wrapped Obi-Wan in an embrace.

Obi-Wan cried into his chest. “They just keep getting worse.”

“What do?”

“The nightmares.. Every time I close my eyes, I see him.”

“Anakin?” Voss asked gently, running his fingers through the man’s red hair.

Obi-Wan nodded. “He’s dead... He’s always dead and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I’m so helpless!” He screamed, pressing his fists into Voss’ chest.

“Obi-Wan stop.” Voss whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

“He’s going to die.” He sobbed. “He’s going to die…”

“No, you don’t know that-“

He was silenced, by Obi-Wan screaming against him. He clutched at Obi-Wan in raw concern and worry.

“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan talk to me!”

Obi-Wan stilled and was silent for a moment. “I’m so sorry...” he whispered; his voice muffled by the fabric.

“No, no,” Voss sighed in relied that he was alright. “What are you sorry for?”

“For being such a fucking mess…”

“No.” Voss said pulling Obi-Wan closer. “You’re my fucking mess.” He rested his chin on top of his head. “And I’m going to make sure, you see Anakin as soon as possible.”

*****

“Duchess Satine,” Anakin greeted, bending to kiss her hand. 

“Anakin Skywalker… I was told you’d be coming.”

He stood up and gestured for Ahsoka to step forward. “And this is my padawan Ahsoka Tano.”

Ahsoka bowed her head in respect.

“You’re here about Dooku, I’ve no doubt.” She said addressing Anakin.

“Yes.” He said nodding. “We heard he was visiting your planet in hopes of alliance.”

“Which he did not receive.”

Anakin tilted his head. The woman had zero expressions, and she sat extremely still. It was slightly off-putting. A sudden jab in the ribs from Ahsoka brought him back to attention.

“What- oh, uh- good. That’s great to hear.”

The duchess lifted an eyebrow. “I liked your master better.”

Anakin froze. “You... you knew Obi-Wan?”

“I did. He came here a long time ago with his master. He made quite the impression.”

Anakin flinched and nodded. “Right. Um. Well we should probably get going then.” He turned to leave the palace, when her voice brought him back.

“I’m having a party tonight.” She said calmly. “Celebrating our planet’s status. We have one every decade or so… not an opportunity one should miss…”

Anakin blinked. “I’m sorry... are you inviting us to stay?”

“Your master was much brighter as well… yes. I’m inviting you to stay. I can give you rooms and you can leave tomorrow whenever you wish.”

Anakin wet his lips. “Thanks for the offer, but we should really-“

“Master.” Ahsoka interrupted tugging on his sleeve. “It’s one night, let’s just stay.”

“Ahsoka-“

“Come on, you haven’t had fun in months-“

Anakin yanked his sleeve away, his face stiffening. 

“No!” Ahsoka stammered. “That’s not what I meant- I just- this could be good for you- just one night.”

“The girl’s right.” The duchess cut in. “Just stay one night. We’d love to have you.”

Anakin looked over to Ahsoka and saw the pleading in her eyes. He sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Fine… We’ll stay for the night.”

“Perfect.” She said, getting up from her throne. “I got to see to the plans. Oh, and Anakin.” She stopped next to him and put a hand to his ear. “Don’t look so disgusted at me, Obi-Wan and I were just good friends. I’m not out to steal your man.”

Anakin’s face enveloped in shock as she backed away smirking at him and left the room.

“Your feelings betray you Anakin Skywalker. Anyone can see it.”

*****

“Well that was boring as hell.”

“It was your idea.”

Obi-Wan and Voss had just completed their routine assignment and were on the long way back to Coruscant. Voss had dragged Obi-Wan along for the clearly one-person job, insisting he needed some time away. 

“You needed to get away from the temple, and away from stuff all action.”

“It’s been months, Voss, you can’t keep me away from the action forever.”

Voss threw up his hands. “Well I can try, can’t I?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and went back to sit in the co-pilot seat.

“Hey,” Voss said, pulling up next to him. “Mandalore’s having their anniversary party tonight.”

“Congratulations.”

“Well… why don’t we go?”

Obi-Wan looked over to him, his eyes narrowed. “Are you serious right now? Why would we go to something like that?”

“Didn’t you used to be friends with the Duchess or something? What was her name? Oh, right, Satine.”

Obi-Wan turned back ahead. “Yes… we were friends.”

Voss raised his eyebrows. “Nothing more?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Yes Voss, nothing more… I was still in apprenticeship with Qui-Gon last time I was there. He’d’ve never allowed it.”

“You could have kept it secret.”

“And you don’t know Qui-Gon” Obi-Wan countered, chewing on the tips of his nails. “He would’ve found out…”

“Either way, don’t you think it’s been a while since you visited?”

“No! I’m fine. We’re not going to a party.”

“Oh, come on Obi-Wan, I really wanna go.”

“I really don’t care.”

Voss’s shoulders sagged and he swung himself into the driver’s chair. “This is what I fucking get for trying to give you a surprise.”

Obi-Wan looked exasperatingly over at him. “What are you talking about now?”

“Well I guess I’m spoiling the surprise now.”

“Voss, either spit it out or I’m taking over the ship.”

Voss lifted his head and sighed. “Anakin and Ahsoka had an assignment on Mandalore. It was mostly a check in mission, but they’re staying for the celebration.”

Obi-Wan froze, his eyes flashing with emotion before going blank again.  
“Don’t you see Obi-Wan?” Voss said placing his hands on his shoulders. “We can drop by, and you can see Anakin again.”

Obi-Wan chewed his lip and shook his head. “I shouldn’t…”

Voss’ mouth dropped open. “Obi-Wan! It’s been months! Fuck the council. Fuck the jedi go see your man!”

Tears clouded in Obi-Wan’s eyes, his breathing increased. He nodded slowly.

“That’s the spirit man!” Voss yelled clapping him on the back. “...You’re wearing a suit btw. I packed one for you.”


	17. i'm going to love you for a long time

Anakin stood awkwardly by the long refreshments table next to Ahsoka.

“We should leave.” He said abruptly, putting down his drink and grabbing Ahsoka’s arm.

“What? No!” Ahsoka countered, pulling away from him. “Master you promised!”

“You’re not even having any fun!”

“I’m keeping you company!”

“We can do that on the ship!”

“Ten minutes” Ahsoka said crossing her arms. “And if you still want to leave, then we’ll leave.”

Anakin threw up his hands. “Fine.”

He leaned back against the wall and picked his empty glass back up. “I’m going to go get more.” he muttered.

“Please don’t get drunk. It’ll look bad if you throw up on your tux.”

Anakin glared at her and stalked off.

Ahsoka sighed and stared after him. Her gaze took in the hundreds of people, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two headed toward her. Her hands went to fists behind her back. When they were close enough in range, she turned to put them in her vision and stopped in her tracks.

“Hey bestie.” Voss greeted, saluting her.

A smile spread to her face “Voss…” She leaned forward into a hug. “Took you long enough.” 

“Ah, what can I say.” He stepped back from the hug and threw a hand pointing over his shoulder. “He’s not easily manipulated.”

Ahsoka’s eyes traveled behind him and to the other man. “Obi-Wan…” She whispered. Her eyes shone with happiness and she fell into his embrace. “I’m so glad you’re here…”

Obi-Wan held her tight. “I missed you so much...”

“So, you finally made some friends.”

Ahsoka pulled away when she heard Anakin’s voice. He had returned, carrying another drink, his eyes dry and listless.

When Ahsoka let go of him, Obi-Wan straightened himself, his eyes caught on Anakin. He refused to blink, afraid that if he closed his eyes, the image would disappear like his dreams.

Anakin suddenly froze when he recognized Ahsoka’s companions. He ignored Voss, his gaze resting on the other. His fists clenched tightly, shattering the glass in his hand.

Ahsoka whimpered, watching the glass cut into his hand, but he didn’t seem to care. He covered the few feet of space between him and Obi-Wan in a second, pulling him in close. He stared deeply into Obi-Wan’s eyes, before closing the distance and kissing him, fiercely. 

Ahsoka backed into Voss’ chest. “Speaking of which, I’ve missed you too.”

Voss put a hand on her head. “Yeah kid, it’s been a rough on all of us.”

She leaned back against him, happy when he wrapped his arms around her. “When they get married, are you gonna be my fun uncle that lives with us, but all he does is get drunk, sleep on the couch and crack jokes and no one knows why we keep you around?” She asked, tilting her head up.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her. “Of course.. I’ve been waiting for this role all my life. And Obi-Wan’s basically a brother to me anyways.”

When Anakin finally broke the kiss from Obi-Wan they stayed just as close and he turned to Ahsoka, his eyes shining with tears.

“You did this?” he whispered.

She smiled and looked up at Voss. “They may have monitored your comms, but they didn’t monitor ours.”

“Ahsoaka..” he choked out. “You really are the goddamn best... you too Voss.. Thankyou…”

Voss grabbed Ahsoka’s shoulders and steered her away. “I think that’s our cue to leave.”

Ahsoka let Voss drag her away before grabbing his hands. “You’re joining me on the dance floor.”

“Oh, hell no, I’m getting a drink first.”

“Come onnn!”

Voss held up his hand. “Give me one drink first. I’ll do better with some alcohol trust me.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed him over. Voss downed his first glass and began his second. “Take a sip.” He said handing her a glass.

Ahsoka shrugged and took a gulp. Her face screwed up and she stuck out her tongue.

Voss cracked a laugh. “You’ll get a taste for it someday.” He held out his hand and winked. “You ready to dance?”

Ahsoka lifted her eyes and accepted his hand. She took one last look back at Obi-Wan and Anakin before letting Voss tug her onto the dance floor.

Anakin pulled away from another kiss to catch his breath. I can’t believe you’re actually here.” he whispered, stroking his face.

Obi-Wan stared up at the man in awe. “I can’t believe I’m here either…”

“The council’d be furious.” Anakin said smiling through his tears.

“I don’t care…” Obi-Wan said shaking his head. “I don’t care anymore…”

Anakin bit his lip hard, when Obi-Wan leaned into his chest, gripping the sides of his jacket. It’d been so long since, he’d felt the man’s touch. He wrapped his arms tight around him, wanting to make sure he could never leave him again.

“You want to dance with me? We’ve got one night, better enjoy it.”

Obi-Wan smiled and extended his hand. “I’d love to.”

Anakin went to his knees and kissed his hand. When he got back to his feet, his other hand went around Obi-Wan’s slender waist. He pulled Obi-Wan closer and started stepping lightly to the music.

He pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, staring into his eyes, his own being all pupil. And when he spoke it was in a low husky voice. “If we could’ve married, Obi-Wan… you would have been mine so long ago…” 

Obi-Wan’s face flushed as he stared up into Anakin’s beautiful blue eyes, corrupted by the black. He felt his eyes swimming with tears. He knew they’d never be able to marry, but saying it aloud, broke his heart. Knowing Anakin could never truly be his… and he could never truly be Anakin’s…

He felt the tears running down his face and lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry...” he whispered. “I don’t mean to cr-“

He was silenced by Anakin’s lips against his own. He could taste the tang of salt between their tongues.

When Anakin pulled away, Obi-Wan’s eyes were still closed. “Don’t apologize to me.” he whispered. He watched Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter open. His eyelashes brushing against his face. His pupils were dilated, with the former hint of blue at its edges. Anakin blinked in wonder. “You’re so… beautiful…” he whispered, pulling Obi-Wan to his chest.

Obi-Wan let his tears fall into Anakin’s shirt. “Don’t ever leave me again…” He pleaded, clutching Anakin like a lifeline. “Don’t leave me…” His mind flashed back to his visions of Anakin in pain… dying. 

Anakin held him tightly. “I won’t… that’s a promise…”

Minutes later, he walked them off the dance floor and to one of the corners. It was less crowded there. Anakin stepped back from Obi-Wan and admired him. A smile formed on his face. “I’m going to go get us some drinks. I’ll be right back...”

Obi-Wan watched him disappear into the crowd. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying as best he could, to keep his nightmares out of his head. Every waking moment, they seemed to intrude his thoughts. Warning him of that future. Challenging him to change it…

His thoughts jumped to the Chancellor. He’d given him an option… a way to help… Obi-Wan shook his head quickly. That wasn’t an option… But what had Maul said? “Oh, come on Kenobi, you’ve had a taste of the dark side. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it..”

Obi-Wan grabbed his head. He wasn’t capable of doing dark magic. He wasn’t going to fall that low. He was a jedi. Everyone always told him how good of one he was too. Except the ones that knew him… Qui-Gon was disgusted with him, Maul saw evil hunger, even Ahsoka glimpsed it with Ventress… Anakin chose to only see the best of people… maybe…he was-

“I’m back.”

Obi-Wan’s thoughts disappeared and he looked up to Anakin. He got up from his chair and took the glass Anakin offered. 

Anakin set his own glass down on the table next to them and pulled out little bundles of roses. “I got us these.” He said smiling.

He handed one to Obi-Wan. “You put that one, right here on me.” He said pointing to his chest, “And then I’ll put mine on you.”

Obi-Wan took the flowers, still trying to clear his mind of the dark thoughts. He could feel the darkness flowing through him. He shook his head; he wasn’t capable of doing anything so evil. He was a jedi. He’d always followed the rules. So, what if he slipped up a few times, everyone did. That didn’t mean he qualified as a potential… He brought the roses up to Anakin’s chest only to fall still in shock. The perfectly good flowers he had just been holding, were wilting... right in his hand… Obi-Wan could feel the power coming from his fingertips… seconds later the roses were completely dead…

He pulled them away from Anakin staring down at the roses in fear. “I- I don’t- I don’t-“ He looked up to Anakin absolutely terrified. He shook his head, “I’ve never- I don’t know-“

Anakin’s gaze hadn’t left the flowers so far. He finally looked up to Obi-Wan, his eyes flashing. 

“I’m sorry-“ Obi-Wan stammered backing away. “I really don’t-“

“Hey,, hey.” Anakin said grabbing Obi-Wan’s wrist. “It’s alright…” He took the dead flowers from him and examined them. “It was-.” He twisted the flowers between his fingers. “A dumb idea anyways…” he grabbed both flower bundles and threw them aside. “Don’t worry about it…” He pulled Obi-Wan’s wrist up to his lips and kissed it gently. “You’re perfect okay…”

Obi-Wan bit his lip, tears flooding from his eyes.

Anakin pulled him in for a hug. He rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, staring out behind him, his gaze troubled. He leaned over and kissed his neck gently. “You’re safe with me…” he whispered.

Obi-Wan dug his fingers into Anakin’s clothes. Anakin spoke with an ambiguity that Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much he ever knew or suspected. It was unsettling.

Anakin pulled out a room card and flashed it to Obi-Wan. “You want to settle in for the night?”

###

Anakin panted, rolling over to his back. He pulled Obi-Wan to his bare chest.

Obi-Wan let himself be taken in by Anakin. He never felt truly at peace without him. While everything else was blurring for him, Anakin alone remained clear. There was never any question with Anakin. Obi-Wan knew that he would do anything for the man…

“How have you been sleeping?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know… you always struggled with dreams. When we started sleeping together, they became less frequent. Are you doing okay?”

Obi-Wan breathed over Anakin’s skin. He couldn’t tell Anakin about his increased nightmares. He never took them seriously anyway. It just gave him more to worry about.

“They’re fine…”

“Really?...”

“Yes… They’ve been the same… only one or two a week…”

Anakin pulled him closer. “That’s good to hear.” he tried to settle his mind. Obi-Wan said he was okay. There was nothing to worry about... He rolled over to his side, letting Obi-Wan’s back nestle against his chest as he curved around him. He breathed softly against Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“You know...” he whispered. “If you ever said the word… I would leave…”

Obi-Wan froze. “What do you mean?...” he asked in an equally quiet voice.

“The jedi order…. I would leave anytime you ask me…”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment. “The jedi is our life…”

“I know… that’s why we’re still here… I just wanted you to know… That you mean everything to me and I’ll go wherever you want me too…”

Obi-Wan fell silent, thinking upon his words. Anakin pressed his lips into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. “I love you…” he murmured.

Obi-Wan reached up and grasped Anakin’s hand, drawing it tighter around his waist. “I love you too…”

Anakin swallowed a breath. Something was wrong with Obi-Wan. He couldn't deny it. But he didn't want it to be true. Obi-Wan was his steady hand just as he was Obi-Wan's. He ran his fingers lightly across Obi-Wan's warm stomach. He couldn't lose this man...

Obi-Wan was lost in thought as well. And in that moment... there with Anakin... Obi-Wan knew his future… He knew what he had to do. He wasn’t proud of it, but he had no other choice. He couldn’t live without Anakin…


	18. do you not hear me?

Obi-Wan flew onto the sketchy landing platform. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He knew that. He knew this was opening doors, he might not be able to shut. He knew the risks. 

He jumped out of his ship and headed to the place he knew he’d find what he needed. He gave his droid instructions to stay at the ship. Obi-Wan’d been sent out on a mission to kill long-lived threat General Grievous. And he would… but he had to make this detour first.

He walked up to the door and stood for a second. He thought about it and then decided probably best to forgo knocking. He raised his hand and forced the door off its hinges. After the clamor settled down, he stepped into the room. He searched the room until he located him. Clad all in black and lounging on some boxes, not at all disturbed by the commotion of the door.

“Kenobi…” the man greeted jumping off the box. “You finally came…”

Obi-Wan pulled off his hood and watched the man approach. “Maul…”

The man smiled.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze steady. “You extended an offer to me…”

Maul looked to the side and then back at him. “So… Skywalker did relay my message.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, “Eventually.”

Maul turned and walked back a few steps. “It’s been a long time since I had Skywalker in my grasp.” He looked back at Obi-Wan. “Take you that long to decide?”

“It’s not exactly a straightforward decision.”

“So, you accept my offer?”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

Maul lifted his hands. “Oh, come on Kenobi… now that all ‘you killed my master’ bullshit is behind us, we really have no quarrel.”

“No…” Obi-Wan said slowly. “We don’t…”

“So, what’s your hesitation?”

“I went to the Chancellor about my visions a while back, and the only solution he gave me was to use sith techniques.”

Maul raised his eyes. “And you didn’t turn him in?”

“I can’t turn him in without incriminating myself… he knows too much.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“He’s a sith. I know he is. And I know that when I go ask him for help, he’ll try and take me on as his apprentice.” He narrowed his eyes at Maul. “I have no desire to be a sith… I only want to save Anakin and then I’m out…”

Maul waved his fingers. “Sidious won’t let you do that…”

“I’m not as stupid as you perceive. I’m fully aware of that… but you know the techniques as well…”

Maul shook his head. “Not without the full deal, Kenobi…”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Fine… but I still need your help then.”

Maul’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. “I would never refer to you as ignorant, Kenobi. But I’m still not seeing the plan.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip, glancing to the side. “I want to make an alliance with you.”

Maul’s lip curled up in a sneer. “And that’s all I’ve ever asked you for…”

Obi-Wan took a step closer, crowding his personal space. A muscle worked in his cheek and he raised a hand in dominance. “But I am going to make one thing clear here and now. I will never be a sith. I will never take over with you by my side. I want your help killing Sidious and when that’s over.. we’re done. You can do whatever you want with the sith empire, I don’t give a shit. But every day following, is back to fair game. You got it?”

Maul blinked slowly. He extended an arm and lightly pushed away Obi-Wan’s hand. “As much as I enjoy being in this close proximity with you.” He shoved the jedi back. “It really is unprofessional.”

“Like when you intended to rape me.” Obi-Wan asked raising an eyebrow.

Maul shrugged turning away.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth together as Maul walked back to his lounge. “So, do we have a deal!”

Maul pivoted abruptly and closed the distance between them in seconds. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s collar and towered over him. And when he spoke it was a low growl. “We do… But I don’t believe you for a second… when Sidious is dead, you won’t go back to being a jedi… you will be ruling with me by your side…” he glared down at him, spittle spraying from his lips. “You won’t be able to resist the power…” as he finished, he threw Obi-Wan’s body roughly to the floor.

Obi-Wan grunted when his back hit the ground. He rolled painfully to his stomach looking up in fury at the man.

Maul stepped over, so his boots were in front of Obi-Wan’s face. “You’re a fool to think you can resist it’s power, Kenobi… You were consumed by it as a mere padawan… just think of what you could do now…” He stared blankly ahead. “You hold no loyalty for the jedi… they’ve wronged you in too many ways… I know… They lost what little faith you had in them a long time ago…”

Obi-Wan snarled in anger and pushed up from the floor only to feel the bottom of Maul’s boot on his head slamming him to the hard ground.

“I’ll agree to the ludicrous terms of your bargain.” He said softly, grounding his boot into the side of Obi-Wan’s face. “But only cause I know it won’t last… I’ll get what I want…” he looked down to the jedi. “What we both want…”

###

Obi-Wan had left Maul feeling overly frustrated and anxious. That man had quite the way of pressing every one of his buttons. He had fallen into the cockpit and slammed his fist against the console. That man knew how to make him so goddamn angry.

At present he was in his ship on his way to Grievous position. The mission was simple; kill the cyborg. He could manage that.

Hours later, he had fallen into a comfortable silence. His mind wandering in all the crevices of his exhausted brain. He was abruptly interrupted by the ringing of his comm. He blinked blearily out of his daydreams and picked up the device.

“Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan…?” came Anakin’s worried voice.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Anakin?”

“I know I’m not supposed to call on these…” He paused to pull in a breath. “I know… we’re monitored… but I- I had to call you…”

Obi-Wan brought the device frantically closer. He heard the waver in Anakin’s voice. Anakin was never really one to cry, but Obi-Wan recognized the tone anywhere.

“Anakin what’s going on?!”

He head him choke back a sob before answering. “You have to come back… please…”

Obi-Wan yanked his steering completely around. He punched in Coruscant’s coordinates and picked up his speed. He lifted the comm back to his lips. “Anakin. Listen to me. you have to tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s Ahsoka…” he whispered.

“What… What- what’s wrong with Ahsoka?”

“They need you on the high council…”

“Anakin! What’s wrong with Ahsoka!?”

“She- She’s going to be on trial…”

*****

Obi-Wan arrived on Coruscant and stormed through the temple. He was steaming with fury. Anakin raced out to meet him accompanied by two guards. They obviously still didn’t trust them together but were allowing it for the moment. 

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin greeted pulling him in for a tight hug. Obi-Wan could feel his helplessness as he pulled away too quickly. Anakin took a wary look at his guards before turned back to Obi-Wan. His eyes were red and watery. “Come with me.”

Obi-Wan fell into step with him as they walked down the hallways. “Anakin, what the hell is going on?”

Anakin blinked, heaving in a breath. “The trial starts in a few hours… you made it back just in time.”

“Anakin-“ Obi-Wan gripped his shoulders and held him still. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Anakin trembled under Obi-Wan’s gaze. “She’s being charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped. “What the hell are you talking about!?”

Anakin’s face convulsed in grief. “She was with me… there was a bombing in the hangar of the jedi temple. We were sent to investigate.” He ran a hand down his face and sank to the floor against the nearest pillar. “Our only suspect insisted on talking to Ahsoka alone. But while Ahsoka was there our suspect was force choked to death in her cell. Charges then fell to Ahsoka. She’s suspected of killing the suspect and having a hand in the bombing.”

Obi-Wan knelt next to Anakin, placing a hand on his thigh. His expression was blank, his eyes clouded with emotions as his mind tried to process the information.

“But it wasn’t her, master!” Anakin cried, gripped Obi-Wan’s sleeve. “It wasn’t her! She didn’t kill that woman and she didn’t bomb the hangar! We can’t let them sentence her!” Tears fell down his cheeks as he pleaded with Obi-Wan. “I can’t lose her, master…. I can’t… I can’t…”

Obi-Wan pulled his arm away from Anakin’s grasp and let his hand slide from his leg as he rose to his feet. “I need to go review the evidence for her case.”

“You’ll defend her?” Anakin asked his eyes shining.

Obi-Wan looked down to Anakin. “I know Ahsoka… she would never do this… and I’m not letting them take her from us…”

*****

“This is ridiculous!” Obi-Wan shouted, banging his fist against the desk. He was one of 5 jurors from the high council along with Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon. “This is all circumstantial evidence! You have nothing to prove Ahsoka did any of what is accused of her!”

He saw Ahsoka look up at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. His gaze dropped to hers for a second to silently assure her everything was alright. Her face was covered in dirt and her small wrists were bruised around from the handcuffs. She had obviously fought before she’d been taken in… that was his girl…

“No offense to Master Kenobi.” Chancellor Palpatine cut in, who was acting as judge. “But the man has personal ties with the child. Let it be heard that he abandoned a mission and flew back just to defend her in trial.”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth. “I’m one of the only five of the high council. There wouldn’t be a trial if only four of us were present.”

“There are substitutes for you Master Kenobi.” The Chancellor said calmly.

“Is that what you wanted?” Obi-Wan said glaring at him. “For me not to make it? Would it make the trial faster for you?”

“Obi-Wan.” Windu said narrowing his eyes. “Take your seat.”

Obi-Wan curled his lip and sat roughly back down. He had a bad feeling about this trial. The Chancellor ultimately controlled the outcome no matter who won majority. He looked around the room. His eyes fell on Senator Padme Amidala, former queen of Naboo, who was just called to the center. She was set to defend Ahsoka. She had always been a good ally to the jedi. She was an amazing politician and often brought their issues to the senate. She was a good choice to defend Ahsoka.

The trial slowly ticked by. Obi-Wan felt suffocatingly anxious. Nothing was going right. Padme’s defense was completely torn apart by the prosecution, Admiral Tarkin. She had a convincing defense, but Tarkin knew how to turn people to his side. And he was extremely close with the Chancellor.

Obi-Wan rubbed his face in exhaustion. He wished Anakin could have been there. He had somehow gotten himself in the Chancellor’s good graces. But unfortunately, Anakin had been forbidden from the trial, seeing as he was Ahsoka’s master and too close to her. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how exactly he himself had passed the screening, but he wasn’t complaining.

“We’ll recess for 10 minutes.” The Chancellor called out banging his gavel.

The room filled with the rustling of all the people rising from their chairs and leaving the room. Obi-Wan was one of the last to leave. The second he stepped through the door Anakin was on him. 

“Obi-Wan! What’s happening!? Is it going well!?”

Obi-Wan walked past him and fell into a chair. He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his face against his hands.

Anakin followed him and sank to his knees in front of the chair. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s arms and gently shook them. “Obi-Wan tell me what’s happening.”

Swallowing his pride, he looked up to Anakin. “It’s not good…” he whispered watching Anakin’s face drop in fear. He hated to be the one to take away the hope from him.

“But… but she didn’t do it…”

“I’m afraid no one’s seeing it that way.”

“But… how?” Anakin asked. “There’s no set evidence. That can’t convict her with no hard proof!”

“I know… I know Anakin…” He chewed at the inside of his cheek. It was all torn up at this point and hurt to the touch. But what could he say? It was a bad habit and he kinda liked the pain. It kept him focused.

“We have to do something-“

“We can’t!” Obi-Wan yelled. “Don’t you think I’m doing everything I can!?” His eyes shone with unshed tears as he lashed at Anakin. “I’m not doing this for you! I care for her just as much as you do! I’m doing this for her! For me! So, don’t look at me like I’m not trying!”

Anakin’s eyes clouded. “Obi-Wan… I never-“

“Forget it.” Obi-Wan murmured wiping his brow. “Just forget it. I didn’t mean to shout.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes in concern.

“It’s just…” Obi-Wan whispered, raising his gaze. “Even if Ahsoka gets majority of our votes, the Chancellor still controls the ultimate outcome. Granted it’ll look bad if he made a decision like that but… I don’t think he intends for Ahsoka to stay…”

Anakin’s face crumpled in frustration. “How can you say that? The Chancellor-“

“Controls the senate, is long overdue on his term, and is trying to change the law for him to stay even longer. Open your eyes Anakin! I’m done giving him a pass just for your sake! Something’s wrong with him and I don’t trust a word that comes out his mouth!”

Anakin’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve never given him a chance! You’ve disliked him from day one! What happened to your good and noble soldier act huh!? Why!? There is no reason for you to hate him! No reason for you to make these accusations! Tell me what’s wrong with him!?”

“He’s manipulating you Anakin! Are you blind!?”

“No! He’s been nothing but kind to me since the start! He helps me more than I can say! He’s like a father to me and I don’t understand why you can’t just let me be happy with him in my life! Are you that possessive!? That upset that he filled the role in my life that you never could!?”

Obi-Wan narrowed in anger his eyes breathing heavy. He spoke in a low voice. “You never wanted me in that role…”

“Then let me have him! What the fuck do you have against him!? Tell me and I’ll let him go!”

“I CAN’T! I can’t because your dumbass blabbed everything about us to him! I can’t do a goddamn thing without incriminating myself and you! And now Ahsoka’s paying the price for it!”

“Don’t you dare put this on me!”

“Oh, fuck you!” Obi-Wan pushed him aside and disappeared in the crowd of people reentering the trial room.

Anakin stared furiously after him, but quickly lost him in the mess of people.


	19. you're so very broken, no one cares to notice

Obi-Wan looked around and his heart dropped. He and master Plo Koon were outvoted.

“The jury has made their decision. I’m sorry to say, but Ahsoka Tano is found guilty of sedition against the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic.” The Chancellor brought his gavel down in finalization. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi stood and addressed Ahsoka. “Your padawan status will be stripped from you and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the grand army of the republic. Henceforth you are banned from the Jedi Order.”

“You can’t do this!” Obi-Wan shouted, rising to his feet as well. A guard behind him grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. “This is against everything the order stands for! Are you all such hypocrites!?” He fought the guard, but two more appeared and restrained him, trying to take him from the room. 

As he was being dragged away his eyes caught Ahsoka’s. Tears were running down her face. Obi-Wan went limp in the guards’ arms as he stared at the girl. He meant to say them, but he couldn’t do more than mouth the words, ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.’ before he was taken from the room. That was the last time he would ever see her…

###

“Ahsoka.” Anakin breathed when he saw her. He ran toward her and caught her in his arms holding her tight. He brought her to the floor, still hugging her. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered when he pulled back.

She wiped away a tear. “It’s okay master. I know you did your best…”

“But it wasn’t enough… I-“

“Anakin.”

Anakin blinked back his tears and looked into her eyes.

“It’s okay… It might be for the best that I’m leaving…”

“You don’t mean that-“

“Master please… don’t make this harder…”

“I know you didn’t do it Ahsoka. I’ll prove-“

“Stop please.. You don’t have to prove anything for me… even if they did accept me back… I don’t want to come back…”

“Ahsoka…”

Tears trickled down her face. “I don’t belong here, master…”

“Ahsoka please…”

A faint smile passed her face. “I guess this is it… I know he’s away right now… but next time you see Voss… tell him I’m sorry for leaving without a goodbye… and that I’ll miss him…”

Anakin shook his head.

Ahsoka hiccupped a shaky breath and tried to recompose herself. “Is Master Obi-Wan here?”

Anakin continued shaking his head. “I don’t know… I haven’t seen him since the trial…”

Ahsoka bit her lip. “Don’t lose him Master… You’re good for each other… and he needs you right now… ”

“I know…” He whispered. “But you were supposed to be with us too…”

Tears were flooding her eyes and trailing down her face. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. “Tell him… I don’t blame him for the trial… he did what he could… And tell him…” She wiped her face of tears. “That he promised me, he’d be okay… tell I’m still holding him to that…”

Before Anakin could respond, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the crook in his shoulder. “I love you, Master… whatever happens in my life… I’m just glad I got to know you… and train under you…”

When she pulled away, Anakin’s eyes were blinded with tears. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a strand of beads. Her padawan braid. She pressed it into Anakin’s palm and closed his hand around it. “Please don’t forget me…”

She took one last intake of her master’s bright blue eyes, his messy curls, his hard-set face that only softened for people like her and Obi-Wan… then she turned away. She walked out the door. The last time she’d ever see him…

###

Obi-Wan stormed down the hallways to the Chancellor’s office. He still couldn’t believe that they’d had the audacity to throw him out. It didn’t matter anymore. He had other plans in mind. The jedi were wrong, the whole order was wrong.

He found himself thinking on Maul’s words. What he had said was right. Obi-Wan had lost his respect for the council a long time ago. It was a long time coming but true, nonetheless.

It had started with Qui-Gon. He’d been raped and taken advantage of for years, but he couldn’t say anything because he had consented at first and attachments would get him expelled. Then Anakin… If anyone found out, it’d be over for both of them… The rules were ancient and outdated. They’d separated him and Anakin, damaging them both more than expected. Ahsoka was the last straw. She was just a kid. The jedi was all she’d ever known and they took all of it from her.

He slammed open the door and stomped into the room his energy radiating fury. “How could you do that!”

The Chancellor looked up in surprise. He had just made it back from the trial. “I don’t know-“

“Don’t bullshit me!” Obi-Wan screamed advancing toward him. “Why Ahsoka!? Why did you have her expelled!?”

The Chancellor raised his eyebrows. “You really don’t know?”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth. “I don’t know what the hell you’re up to Sidious but Ahsoka has nothing to do with it!”

He smiled. “I appreciate you not turning me in.”

Obi-Wan’s lip curled in anger. “Was it just for fun? To make me upset?”

“Oh no no… I would never be so petty…” He put his books down and gave Obi-Wan his full attention. “I thought it’d be Anakin… I chose Anakin… He was to be your downfall… your push to the dark side…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened his gaze following the Chancellors every move.

“But it didn’t seem like the big enough push for you. I was patient… but it was taking too long… So, I threw Ahsoka in the mix…” his eyes flickered to Obi-Wan’s “Is it working?”

Fire burned in his gaze. “Oh, it’s working all right, old man… you’re going to regret ever making an enemy out of me…”

The Chancellor chuckled. “I assume you need my help saving Anakin’s life… or does he not mean enough for you?... I wouldn’t make me your enemy just yet…”

“Oh, screw you… you made a mistake you stupid old bastard… too big of a push for me… I have other options besides your pathetic ass… people willing to do a lot more for me than you…”

“Don’t go inflating your ego so fast, Kenobi…”

“Why? You wanted me for a reason.”

“I could have easily had Anakin.”

“No.” Obi-Wan said shaking his head. “You will not touch him… I won’t let you.”

“He will die before I ever lay and hand on him… unless you let me help you…”

A twisted smile crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “Is that desperation Sidious?”

The Chancellor narrowed his eyes in frustration. “You’re being incredibly stupid Kenobi, gambling with Anakin’s life-“

His sentence cut off in a yell when Obi-Wan grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the desk.

“Oh, I’m not stupid, ‘Chancellor’…” he panted “I’m goddamn crazy… and you better start knowing who you’re messing with.”

He let go of the man and stepped away. Obi-Wan spat on the floor at his feet. “Fuck you. I’m going to save Anakin… and I’m going to do it without your help.” He turned to walk out of the room. “Good luck finding a new apprentice you sick bastard.”

###

Obi-Wan walked down the halls knowing, everyone was looking for him… he’d messed up and made a scene at the trial and by now the Chancellor would have reported his manhandling in his office.

Obi-Wan wasn’t stupid. He knew if they caught up to him first, he’d probably be expelled. Assault on the high Chancellor was no laughing matter. Honestly, he’d probably end up way worse than expelled. He needed to leave… but there was someone he needed to see first.

“Obi-Wan!”

There he was... Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and aimed straight ahead.

Anakin ran up to him. “Obi-Wan! Everyone’s looking for you! What hap-“

Obi-Wan grabbed him roughly by the collar and dragged him to the nearest room which happened to be the council room. He threw him inside and shut the doors behind them. Then he turned to Anakin.  
He closed the distance between them and kissed him hard.

Anakin blinked in surprise before pulling away. “What are you doing?”

“We need to talk.”

“About what!? Where have you been!?”

“That’s not important!”

“Not important!?” He stared at Obi-Wan like he’d never seen him before. “Ahsoka was just expelled! She just left! Forever!... she was asking for you!... I said goodbye to her alone!... So goddamnit your other business better have been fucking important!”

Obi-wan paused and lowered his head. He pulled in a breath. “I’m sorry about Ahsoka… I should have been there…”

“Yeah… you should have…” Anakin stared at him through his red rimmed, eyes. His face stained with tears. “Now what’s so goddamn important that you did that to her for?”

“Anakin…”

“They’re saying you assaulted the Chancellor…” Anakin said calmly, more tears spilling down his face. “And I don’t even have a doubt in my mind that that’s exactly what you did.”

“Anakin I didn-“

“I understand you having your doubts about him. and I understand you’re mad at me for telling him too much, but what I don’t understand is this.” His lower lip trembled. “Why can’t you trust me?”

“I do… I do, the Chancellor is the only-“

“No… that’s not true… tell me about your dreams…”

Obi-Wan’s lips parted and he stared up at the man, sorrow crossing his features.

“Voss told me they were getting worse…” Snot ran from Anakin’s nose but he didn’t bother to wipe it away. “he told me how bad it was… And what did you tell me? that you were fine…”

“Anakin please don’t-“

“All I wanted was for us to work, Obi-Wan…”

Tears fell down Obi-Wan’s face, “But we knew it never would.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“No.”

“What?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and stepped closer. He lifted and hand and stroked Anakin’s cheek. 

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and stared worriedly into his eyes.

“Going into this we knew it wouldn’t last. We knew it’d end in heartbreak… but we did it anyways… we’ve had nothing but trouble ever since… We don’t work Anakin. We never have… I told you this at the beginning, I reminded you again on Mortis… It just doesn’t work…”

Hot tears fell from Anakin’s eyes as he ran his thumb along Obi-Wan’s hand. “You think we’ve had nothing but trouble?”

Obi-Wan breathed shakily though his parted lips, not saying anything.

“I am aware of the trouble we have Obi-Wan, but am I the only one of us who remembers the good stuff too? We may have trouble sometimes but I’d take all of it, just to get to those good moments with you. For as much as you say you love me… you fight me every step of the way…”

Obi-Wan pressed his hand harder into Anakin’s cheek. “No… you were worth everything... every obstacle… I’d do everything again for you…”

“Then why are you talking like this…”

“I thought I could make it easier…”

“Make what easier?...”

“I can’t stay here.”

“What are you talking about?”

Obi-Wan sank into Anakin’s arms, wanting to feel the warmth of him one last time… “Whatever happens to me… please remember me like this… When you think of me…. I want you to think of me now…” tears kept falling until he couldn’t hold back and he sobbed into Anakin’s chest.

Anakin sank his fingers into Obi-Wan’s back holding him tight. Tears fell fast from his eyes and into Obi-Wan’s hair. “What are you talking about?”

“Obi-Wan please….” He whispered when he got no response. “I don’t understand…”

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked at Anakin. Both their faces covered in tears and their eyes red and tired. He grabbed Anakin’s face and pulled him in for kiss.

Anakin flung his arms around Obi-Wan dragging him closer and kissing him harder. Tears from both of them flooded into their lips as they shared in each other’s taste for what felt ominously like the last time. Anakin bit harshly at Obi-Wan’s lip, needing to taste him. Needing him closer. Needing him to stay… He fought the urge to strip Obi-Wan of his clothes and have him right there… but god Obi-Wan was such a temptation… 

He was just about to give in to his temptation, when the council doors burst open and the two yanked away from each other… but too late…

The whole jedi council stared in horror at the two men, mostly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. “I love you…” he whispered. He turned and walked straight at the jedi. He took one last look over his shoulder, his eyes still glazed in tears. “Please don’t follow me…”

Anakin stood in shock trying to comprehend the situation. Everything seemed blurry and echoing. He watched Obi-Wan throw aside the jedi masters like child toys. He suddenly felt like he was stabbed in the side of the head. That was Obi-Wan… that was his…

He stumbled forward needing to follow his master… like he always had since he was a boy… He was abruptly caught and held back by two men. Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

“No. No! You don’t understand!” he fought brutally against the men, but his days of no sleep, overly crying and little food were doing him no favors.

“Please!…” he cried, staring after Obi-Wan. “He needs me!… I need to be with him!”

A few seconds later Obi-Wan was running out of sight and Anakin fell limp against his captors. “No….” he sobbed, letting the men hold his full weight. “No… come back….” His snot and tears dripped to the ground. “You can’t just leave me here!...”

He watched the jedi exchange glances but he didn’t care anymore. Obi-Wan was gone… 

“Obi-Wan!” he screamed at the empty corridor. “No….”

“Anakin we need to get out of here-“

“NO!” Anakin screamed pulling against them “I need-“ he swallowed. “Let go of me!”

Windu tightened his grip. “You are in enough trouble as it is, it’d be best if you’d cooperate.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t care. I don’t care…”

Windu nodded to Plo Koon and a second later Anakin’s vision went black.


	20. i'll bring you down with me

When Anakin woke, he was in a crowded room of jedi. 

“Where am I?” his eyes widened when the words came out muffled and unintelligible.

“Meditation room…” Windu answered, somehow knowing what he said. “I doubt you ever spent much time here.”

Anakin glared at the man as he realized he was securely bound and gagged. He looked around and sat up quickly, screaming into his gag.

“Slow down-“

Anakin didn’t stop. He needed to get to Obi-Wan. He needed to talk to him. Needed to see him. NOW.

“As long as you’re under this order, you will shut up and listen.” Windu said looking bored. “And stop being in such a rush. You’ve been out for a week.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he made various upset noises through his gag.

“You were worse off than anyone had noticed….And Obi-Wan... we couldn't stop him... " he shook his head. "We didn't even notice him struggling... falling...” He pulled in a breath and turned to the rest of the jedi. “Anyways... Let’s get to why we’re here.”

Anakin looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. These were all his comrades. People he’d grown up. People he’d worked with, looked up to… and they were all staring at him with such hate and disappointment. He shifted uncomfortably in his handcuffs.

“Anakin Skywalker was caught in a compromising position with jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi last week. He is fully aware of the rules and the punishment for breaking those rules.” He looked up to Anakin normally I’m supposed to ask what you have to say in your defense, but I really don’t want to hear it.”

Tears flooded in Anakin’s eyes. He’d never considered he would ever be in this situation. He never thought he’d see his comrades turn against him so easily. He never thought he’d have to consider a life outside the jedi…

Windu heaved in a deep breath. “I just have one question Skywalker… Did it have to be Obi-Wan? Did you have to pull him down with you?...”

Anakin held his gaze with Windu, his face streaming with tears.

Windu finally turned away. “Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are hereby expelled from the order. Both your status’ will be stripped from you and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the grand army of the republic. Henceforth you both are banned from the Jedi Order.”

Anakin watched the nods of approval around the room. He felt sick to his stomach. A guard came over and undid his restraints. The minute he was free, Anakin pushed through the crowd. He ignored all the hateful degrading gazes as he made it out the door and ran for the nearest exit. He flew out the door and fell to his knees sobbing. He sank lower to the ground. He had nothing left. He’d lost everything. First Ahsoka, then Obi-Wan… now all of the jedi…

He got shakily to his feet. He had to find him.

*****

Anakin took his ship and headed into the galaxy. If what Mace Windu told him was true, Obi-Wan had been out of commission for over a week. He racked his brain for a location, before remembering their comms. If Obi-Wan had kept his, then Anakin could track him.

He set the device up with the ship and waited while it searched. A few minutes later, it beeped showing its completion. Anakin studied the map. Mustafar… his heart sank. That was where Maul had been last rumored. Had Obi-Wan really-?

He shook his head clearing it of the thoughts. He just had to find him. He had to talk to him. Everything would be okay.

He flew to the fiery planet and hovered over the platform. He watched two figures approach his ship. He landed the aircraft and stepped out. He let the two come closer until they were just feet away.

He recognized Maul under his hood. His eyes flitted to the other. He watched as they raised a gloved hand and pull off the hood.

“Obi-Wan…”

He turned to look over his shoulder. “Leave us.” He ordered in a low voice. Maul looked curiously at Obi-Wan before nodding and moving to leave.

Once Maul was no longer visible, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin his dull eyes sparking with a moment of emotion.

“I told you not to follow me.”

“I had too...” Anakin whispered stepping closer. “I couldn’t just leave you…”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m not the same anymore Anakin… I haven’t been for some time…” he lifted his eyes to Anakin’s bright blue. “You know that… I know you saw the changes in me… but you were so desperate to keep the me that you loved… so you ignored it…”

“That’s not true-“

“Why do you think I’m here!?” Obi-Wan cried. “I came to Maul on my own! I don’t want you here! I don’t want you to see me like this!”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I wanted you to remember me as I was… the man you fell in love with… I’m not him anymore.”

Anakin closed the distance between them and held Obi-Wan’s face. “It’s true. I ignored the signs. I didn’t want to lose you. Yes, I should have done something, but that doesn’t change anything for me!” He desperately searched Obi-Wan’s eyes for another shred of emotion. “You’ll always be the man I fell for…”

Obi-Wan was silent, his eyes falling to the ground.

“Come back with me.” Anakin pleaded. “Come back to me. We can have a life together. Away from the jedi… the sith… everything. Just come with me.”

Obi-Wan let himself be comforted by his words for just a second. Then he pulled himself away from Anakin’s touch. “That’s not possible.”

“Why not!? We can go wherever we want; I just need you with me!”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth and walked along the edges of the circle landing platform. “It’s not possible because whatever we do… wherever we run… these nightmares will continue to plague me…”

Anakin blinked. “Nightmares? That’s what your worried about? Obi-Wan that’s-“

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled turning to face him. “Don’t dismiss me again! You never took them seriously! But I do! You’re going to die Anakin! I see it every time I shut my eyes!”

“It’s not true!-“

“Stop!” Obi-wan yelled covering his ears and putting his back to him. “Just stop!... I’m not in the mood to argue with you…”

Anakin cautiously took a step in Obi-Wan’s direction. “If they really are bothering you that much, we can get you help. We can figure this out-“

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No… I’m done trying to solve this in conventional ways.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Anakin asked his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “You could have come to me first!”

Obi-Wan’s fingers tightened around his lightsaber. “I did… you dismissed me.” he turned slowly and looked Anakin over, his eyes boring into him. “You ignore everything that could be an inconvenience to your perfect little dream life.” he pulled out his lightsaber and flipped it in the air only to catch it again. “How’s that going for you…”

Anakin frowned at him. “This is insane, Obi-Wan, this isn’t you. We both have a future-“

“Future?” Obi-Wan asked an insane smile spreading to his face. “Oh, right! You’re the Chosen One! Bring balance to the force and all…” the smile suddenly slid off his face. “I didn’t have a future Anakin… you did… I’m not part of some prophecy. I’m only just a little over the insane bar that Sith lords have been controlling my life for god knows how long. The Chosen One?” He held up his hands and shrugged mockingly. “Bullshit.”

A feeling of discomfort washed over Anakin as he watched his master pace all round him. He was falling apart…

“It’s all.. BUllshit!” He spun around, his hands far above his head. “Everything! Every stupid thing the jedi stands for, everything they’ve ever brainwashed into our heads. Its all bullshit. There is no ‘Chosen One.’ It’s just a legend so the jedi don’t lose all hope and crumble. And I can’t believe I’ve wasted all my life giving in to all that shit. And you.” he said pointing to Anakin. “You stand here and defend them? After what they did? To you? To me? To Ahsoka?”

“I’m not defending them. I’m trying to keep you from falling off into something you don’t fully understand.”

“They’re the reason I’m here. They pushed me one too many times. I gave them chance after chance. Which is more than what they gave me.”

“Obi-Wan, we can forget the jedi. Leave it all behind. Go somewhere where we never have to think on it again.” He stared at Obi-Wan his eyes filled with earnest.

Obi-Wan smiled softly. A real smile… “I can’t…” he looked up to Anakin, his red hair that he normally had so nicely brushed back, hung heavily in his eyes. “I’m here for you… I’m here to save you…” he strode over to Anakin and held his face with both hands. “I will find a way to save you… I don’t care how deep I have to go. How far… and I might not be recognizable when this is over, but you will be…” He stroked his thumb across his cheek. “And that’s all that matters to me…”

Anakin stared down at Obi-Wan, his eyes beginning to swim with tears. There he was… There was the Obi-Wan he knew… His beautiful blue eyes shimmering with the love he had for his former padawan. 

Anakin let a tear fall down his cheek. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t listen to him. He was going to destroy himself for Anakin. Going to let himself be consumed with evil just for a chance to save him… 

“I won’t let you do that.” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed and he stepped back. He pulled out his lightsaber. “It’s not your decision.”

Anakin stepped forward refilling the space.

Obi-Wan steadied the lightsaber but didn’t ignite it. “Please don’t try and stop me…”

Anakin reached out a hand and stroked back his ginger hair. Obi-Wan’s skin was hot to the touch. He let his finger rest against his burning skin for a moment before Obi-Wan pushed it away.

“My minds long made up Anakin…”

“But mine isn’t...”

“Don’t you understand?” flashes of emotion flowed through Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I can’t bear the thought of your death. Of you leaving me here alone … I can’t survive without you…”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing to me?” Anakin asked softly. “Leaving me here alone… without you… and destroying yourself in the process…”

“Stop!” Obi-Wan yelled. Stop analyzing me!” He his teeth together. “Just go!”

“I won’t let you do this.” Anakin said stepping forward. “I won’t-“

His proclamation ended in a scream. When he opened his eyes Obi-Wan was standing, his lightsaber ignited and his face splattered with blood. Panting, Anakin raised his hand and ran it along his face. He pulled his trembling fingers back to his sight. His blood… his blood was splattered on Obi-Wan’s face. He looked up to the man in fear.

“I told you not to follow me.” Obi-Wan said softly. 

Anakin slowly pushed himself to his feet. If he could somehow get Obi-Wan down, he could have him restrained and take this conversation somewhere else. The dark side had too high an influence here.

Anakin studied Obi-Wan’s stance. He had his lightsaber up, but not ready. He didn’t think Anakin’d fight back. So, he had the advantage of surprise…

Anakin leapt forward and brought his foot up in a high kick to Obi-Wan’s jaw. The blow landed correctly and Obi-Wan was thrown off balance. Anakin quickly went into action and grabbed him by the back of his collar and slammed him roughly into the side of his ship, his body falling to the ground.

Anakin backed away panting. Only to his surprise, Obi-Wan groaned and crawled back to his feet. He glared up at Anakin, his hairline, drenched in blood. Anakin narrowed his eyes and ignited his lightsaber.

It wasn’t a fair fight. Anakin held back more than he ought. He didn’t want to hurt Obi-Wan. He wouldn’t do that. And while Obi-Wan also seemed set back and not willing to kill Anakin, he didn’t seem too pressed with causing a little harm. 

Anakin moved around his blows with ease, having trained with the man since he was a child and working with him ever since. Obi-Wan’s gaze burned with fire as he came at Anakin with another well-trained swing. Anakin lifted his lightsaber deflecting his master. Sweat ran down his face mixing with the blood. The planet was suffocating with the heat and smoke waves.. Anakin’s face contorted with effort as Obi-Wan’s attacks became heavier and more pressed.

He deflected every blow, backing out of range until he lost ground. His head jerked to the side looking frantically behind him. He had reached the edge of the platform. He stumbled to the side, trying not to fall off into the lava.

Obi-Wan took Anakin’s off balance to get the upper hand. He ducked under Anakin’s frantic blow and swept his foot around into the back of Anakin’s knees causing him to buckle. His back hit the ground hard, his lightsaber flying into the lava. Anakin stared after his weapon before looking up. 

Anakin blinked the blood from his eyes and scrambled back in fear. A gasp of horror escaped past his lips. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered between his clear blue and a dark yellow as he slowly strode forward towering over Anakin. Blood had soaked into his red hair and was dripping down his face, giving the image of tears. The hot waves of heat blew all around them, the lava seeming to jump out in color.

Anakin’s eyes blinded in terror and shock as he watched Obi-Wan raise the lightsaber above his head.

“Obi-Wan! It’s me! It’s me! You know me! Please don’t do this!” He covered his face with his arms feeling the tears make their way down his cheeks. They felt quite cool against the heat of his skin.

“Obi-Wan please!” He begged as he waited for the blade to make its way through his body. “Please. It’s me…”

He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath waiting for his inevitable doom. When seconds passed with no movement, he finally opened his eyes. He removed his arms from his face and looked up at Obi-Wan. He had frozen. His blade inches from Anakin’s chest.

Obi-Wan’s whole body trembled before he flicked the switch and his lightsaber sheathed itself. He fell to his knees next to Anakin’s body.

Anakin sat up beside him. Neither said a word for several minutes. It took all Anakin could to keep back his tears. He eventually gave up and let them run down his face freely. He lifted his tearstained face to the figure that had been his master. His best friend. More than that. The man that had been everything to him.

“Obi-Wan?...”

Obi-Wan raised his gaze to Anakin. Misery spread through his features.

“Anakin…” he whispered.

Anakin’s lower lip quivered as he leaned closer. “I’m here… It’s me…” He raised a trembling hand and brushed lightly against Obi-Wan’s face, clearing it of the tears and blood. He thought for sure Obi-Wan would shove him aside, but he didn’t. Anakin pressed his hand more firmly against him and ran it down his cheek. His skin was so hot. Anakin clenched his jaw.

“What happened to you…” he whimpered, as his eyes burned with tears.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide and upset as he stared back. He lifted his hand and tangled his fingers with Anakin’s. Blood continued to drip from his hair and down his skin. Tears were shining in his eyes and when he spoke his voice was low and quiet.

“I didn’t have a choice… You’re everything to me…”

“No…” Anakin murmured. “No… that’s not true. You had a choice. And you chose selflessly…” He tightened his hand around Obi-Wan’s fingers “But as the person who loves you most in this world…” He looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes. Beneath the blook soaked lashes, his crystal blue was resurfacing. More tears shone in Anakin’s eyes and streamed down his cheeks. His hand crept slowly to Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

Obi-Wan’s eyes fixated on Anakin’s tear-filled ones. They were corrupted by the black of his pupil… Obi-Wan stared at him in awe, his lips parting in a silent cry.

Anakin wrapped his fingers around Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. “I would never let you destroy yourself for someone like me…”

Before Obi-Wan could process, Anakin’s body shuddered in vexation and he gasped in pain. Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open as his gaze found the lighsaber; ignited and through Anakin’s chest.

Obi-Wan’s lips moved in barely a whisper. “No…” He caught Anakin’s body as he fell into him. “No, no, no…” He grasped Anakin’s face staring desperately into his eyes. “Anakin!”

A smile passed Anakin’s face before he grimaced in the pain of it. “It’s okay… Obi-Wan… You- you’re the only one who can break my heart… I won’t see you break your own…”

“No! No, you didn’t! Don’t do this to me!”

Tears ran down Anakin’s face as he parted his lips and tried to speak. His body wracked in pain with the effort. “..I forgive you…”

Obi-Wan pulled back a sob. “Anakin…”

“You got me- expelled…” Anakin managed to choke out. His eyes sparkled up at Obi-Wan one last time. “So careless of you master…”

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin close, letting his head rest against his shoulder. He could feel the faintness of his breath against his neck. “Please don’t leave me…” he sobbed. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt the last of Anakin’s breath against his skin. “I need you… please…” he cradled Anakin’s corpse, rocking back and forth, crying.

He let his head rest in Anakin’s curls. The blood and tears falling from his face. “I can’t do this alone…”

^^^^^^


	21. epilogue: be brave... and don't look back

(10 years later)

Ahsoka stood on the edge of a cliff gazing out into the rolling plains of sand. She turned abruptly when she heard people approaching.

Rex raised his head when he got to the top of the incline. “Ahsoka.” He looked back to the two people following him. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

He gestured a boy and his father forward. “This is Luke. He has jedi blood.”

Ahsoka’s dull eyes barely twitched in a question. But Rex knew her. 

“Those two weren’t the only ones breaking code at the jedi temple.” He said softly, referring to her masters.

Ahsoka blinked. “What does this have to do with me.”

Rex put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I was hoping you might train him. The jedi order is in near ruins. They could use more people, if they are to defeat the Separatists.” He squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “He could be a great asset.”

Ahsoka looked the boy over and turned back to the view. The sun was beginning to set.

“Ahsoka?”

“No.” She said softly.

Rex sighed in exasperation. “Why not? This is a great opportunity. You’ve been trained by one of the best. You’d be a great person to learn from. The jedi would thank you.”

Ahsoka chewed at her lip. A quirk she’d stolen from Obi-Wan. “The jedi don’t need saving… everything they’re fighting they brought upon themselves.”

Rex narrowed his eyes in frustration and waved the boy and his father away, before crossing his arms and facing Ahsoka.

“Those two really broke you, didn’t they?”

Ahsoka bit down hard on her lip, drawing blood. She ran her tongue along the cut, relishing in the tiny piece of hurt. Though her mind tried to stop it, she knew who Rex was talking about.

“Nothing’s going to come of me training that boy.” She turned to Rex. “Nothing but pain... and heartbreak…”

“Not everyone has to fall in love with their padawan.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “You don’t get it…”

“Then explain it to me!”

She clenched her jaw and her fists. “Please… just leave me alone.”

After a few moments she turned to watch Rex leave. She knew he meant no harm. He was just trying to relight her spark. But she knew what he attempted was impossible. That part of her had died with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

It’d been 10 years since she’d gotten word of Anakin’s death. She didn’t believe it at first. It was impossible. No one could get the better of Anakin Skywalker. But there was one person… the man who had brought out more emotion in Anakin than she’d ever thought possible.

With that man in mind she knew why Anakin had given himself up. Anakin was the chosen one. He was to bring balance to the force. He had a destiny. And yet he gave it all up for one person. Typical… Of course, that’d be the end of him. He and his master danced around each other all their lives trying to sacrifice everything for the other.

She thought back to a few years ago when she’d glimpsed a holo of Obi-Wan. Tears began to run down her face. Even through the glitched image of the holo, she’d been able to see it. The emptiness in his eyes. The yellow that had overtaken the blue long ago. The lines of his face all but gone from lack of use. All the emotions having left with Anakin. He was but a shell of the man he used to be.

Ahsoka stayed away from everything. She never wanted to see him like that. Never wanted to have to see that in person. She wasn’t sure what it would do to her, but she was afraid it would break her completely.

She let her vision be consumed by the colors in front of her. As dull as the sand planet was… its sunsets were beautiful… Her face was alit with the bright colors as she watched the sun slowly sink below the earth. Her face barely changed when the tears came anymore. The emptiness inside her could hardly acknowledge them. 

She closed her eyes and breathed in… letting her mind be transported back to happier days. It was the only way she coped anymore. The colors leaked through her eyelids painting an old picture from long ago. When she listened hard, she could just hear their voices. 

“You want to hear my dream?”

She heard the exasperated sigh of Obi-Wan and could imagine the eyeroll he had accompanying it. “Go ahead Anakin. Enlighten us on your dream.”

Ahsoka squeezed her eyes tighter and let the place and colors envelop her. She felt the warmth surround her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was back…

“My dream.” Anakin started, inhaling another handful of potato chips. “Is this.” he said gesturing around the room.

Ahsoka looked fondly around them. It was one of those rare afternoons that everyone had off. They’d gather in Obi-Wan and Anakin’s room and have a game night or something. Today it was monopoly. Anakin and Ahsoka were the most aggressive but Obi-Wan always ended up winning anyways. Voss had passed out on the couch hours ago prohibiting anyone else from using it.

“Why this?” Ahsoka asked taking a sip from her soda.

“Why not? All the people I care about most are in this room. And you know what?” he rolled the dice “One day… When this is all over… We’re going to get a house. Yes Obi-Wan!” He said slapping away his hand. 

“I’m serious!”

“You always did dream big.” Obi-Wan murmured taking away his potato chips.

“It’s not that big. Is it so much to want for us all to be happy?” Anakin asked pouting at the loss of his food.

They all turned to look when Voss snored extra loud and rolled himself off the couch.

Ahsoka raised her eyes and shrugged. “You know idk how he knocks himself that much just over the soda.”

Obi-Wan got to his feet and lifted Voss in his arms and dumped him back on the couch.

“Anyway.” Anakin continued. “I promise you. that one day.. we will get away from all this… and we’ll be happy-“ his eyes darted up to Obi-Wan as he passed him back to his spot on the floor. Anakin reached up and grasped his collar, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. “Together…” he finished looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes with undisguised love.

Obi-Wan let a smile wash over his features as he sat back down. “That does sound like a nice idea.” He said quietly.

Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan and kissed him again. “Not just an idea, Obi-Wan. And when it happens, I’m gonna marry you. Let everyone know that you belong to me.”

Obi-Wan’s face was flushed when Anakin pulled away. He blinked and got to his feet. “I’m going to get a drink of water.” He said softly.

Anakin smiled as he looked back to the board and moved his piece. He glanced up to Ahsoka. “Don’t be ashamed to let yourself dream every once in a while… Your future is going to be amazing, Ahsoka…”

“You just landed on my boardwalk.”

“Ugh! Damn you!” Anakin yelled grabbing his limited funds. “How much do I owe you now!?”

Ahsoka felt the voices getting distant. She felt the warmth leave her and the colors grow dimmer. She let her eyes peak open. The sun was almost completely gone and the sky had grown darker.

She stared up the clouds, tears running down her face.

“I can’t dream of my future anymore, master… I only dream of the past… the future holds nothing for me anymore…”

She let her face fall to her hands. “What happened to your promise? You said we’d be happy together… Obi-Wan was right… that really was too much to ask…” She let herself cry silently. 

“Ahsoka?...”

She turned to face the newcomer ready to tell him off when she recognized him. 

“You’ve been up here for a while… I figured I’d come check on you…”

The deep gentle voice of Quinlan Voss washed over her. She lifted her face to greet him.

He stopped at the sight of her tears. “Oh, Ahsoka…” he stepped forward and let her fall into his arms.

“I miss them…” she sobbed into his chest. “I miss them so much…”

“I know…” he whispered. “I know…” He pulled off her hood and kissed her forehead. His grip around her tightened and he laid his head atop hers.

He closed his eyes and stared out over the plains. He wished with all his heart he could take this pain from her. She’d already suffered far too much. 

Ahsoka clutched at his robes. She was beyond grateful for Voss being there. She could never fully cut ties with her time at the jedi temple. Voss became her lifeline… the hold on her old life…. 

What hurt her most was that she couldn’t admit to herself that the peopled that meant the most to her were gone… and that their names would only go down in history only as legends… No one would know the tragic lives they led. The heartbreak they went through… just Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker… the Chosen One…..


End file.
